


Picture says it all

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch meets a girl who is paid to take picture of him, will he fall for this small member of the paparazzi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I by no means own Benedict Cumberbatch, I don’t know what he is really like, and this is all a figment of my imagination. All the newspapers are made up and do not exist, if any names sound familiar, it is purely accidental.

Benedict Cumberbatch wakes up slowly, at first not really sure about where he was, only when he looks around and hear the familiar hum of the plane, does he remember, he is on his way home, back to England. He runs his long slender fingers through his hair, ruffling it; it still feels so strange to have it styled so short, he kind of missed the Sherlock curls.

He looks around at his fellow passengers, all still asleep, the long flight taking its toll. He tries stretching his long slim legs, but it’s difficult in the small space. Looking at his watch realising it’s no use, they haven’t given them the local time, not even knowing how long until they land. He gets up slowly, stretching when he gets to the narrow isle. Reaching up to the overhead compartment he removes a little bag, inside his agent has placed a make shift disguise. She found out that the paparazzi have been camping out at Heathrow since they heard that he will be returning to London this week. He smiles to himself, he was sure they will still recognise him, but still it’s a full flight, there is a chance he might sneak past them. 

Heading to the bathroom, everyone is still sleeping. He reaches the bathroom, looking over to where the flight attendants sat; the little blonde smiles shyly at him. She recognised him immediately and has really been overly friendly. He is sure she has probably kept everything he has used throughout the flight. He nods towards her, returning the smile, and enter the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he could see the bags under his eyes, those eyes that look like he could stare into your soul; he really does need a holiday he thinks to himself. He changes into his outfit. Casual brown slacks, t-shirt with a band name on that he hasn’t heard of, a pauper’s cap and nerdy glasses. Before he leaves he takes one last look, “Come on Benedict pull yourself together”. Before he opens the door, he hears the captain announce that they will be landing in the next 10 minutes. He can’t wait to get home, but first he needs to get past the paparazzi. 

***

Meanwhile in the terminal just outside the international arrivals, the usual buzz of excitement that goes with families waiting for their loved ones to return has increased dramatically when a horde of paparazzi pushed their way closer to the doors. Lisa tries to push closer with the usual gang, but her slight frame makes it difficult. 

This is her first job. She started as a photographer at the London Gazette only the week before. When her boss phoned her earlier that afternoon he informed her that she should go wait for Benedict Cumberbatch at Heathrow, since they have it on good authority that he will be returning today, she had to stop herself from asking who he was. She quickly googled his name and saw he was a well known actor, famous for his television and movie work. She had to stop herself from giggling, she has never heard of him. Now this might sound weird to any other person, but Lisa only arrived in London from South Africa two weeks before that. She quickly saved a picture to her phone, and grabbed her camera bag and headed to Heathrow. 

While she was standing outside with all the other photographers, she looked at her phone again. Benedict was kind of hot in a weird sort of way. The picture she saved was one of the promotional shots from a BBC show called Sherlock. Lisa loves everything that has to do with Sherlock Holmes; she has read the books and has seen both the Hollywood movies several times. She stares at the picture, his beautiful blue green eyes staring back at her, his mass of black curly hair looking unruly, high cheekbones, his long neck not really hidden by the upturned collar and blue scarf. She places her phone back into her jean pocket, taking out her camera, she was sure she knew what he looks like, and will be able to get a good shot. She moves closer to one of the other photographers. 

“You new here love?” he asks smiling at her shaking fingers. “Yeah, it’s quite nerve wrecking isn’t it?” She smiles back at him. “Don’t worry love, we have all been there, stick with me” She moves closer to him, checking all the settings on her camera again. “Your accent sounds different, where you from love?” she stammers slightly, “South Africa, I came here about 2 weeks ago.” He nods at her, “Ah yes, I thought so. Welcome, don’t worry, we paparazzi have to stick together, it’s a cut throat profession, but we look out for one another.” Lisa looks at the older man. He reminded her of her father back home. He was slightly portly, with salt and pepper hair and kind brown eyes. “My name is Lisa, and I work at the London Gazette.” “Bert, Daily London.” He shakes her hand giving her a big toothy grin, “So you also here for Lord Cumberbatch?” Lisa looks shocked at Bert “I did some research; I didn’t see anything about him being a Lord.” She grabs her phone and only looks up when she hears Bert and some of the other guys laughing at her. “No love, we give the celebs nicknames, he isn’t really a lord” He chuckles softly to himself, shaking his head. He could hear Lisa giving a huge sigh of relief. She placed her phone back into her pocket. 

“So how long does it usually takes for him to arrive?” she asks, clearing her throat, trying to sound more confident than she actually was. “Well this is Cumberbatch we are talking about, number one rule, he is always late, the flight is full, so he might sneak past, but he will be asked for autographs on the other side, and I’ll take you out for a pint if he doesn’t come out later than anybody else.” He winks at her smiling from ear to ear. Just then the doors open and the first dazed passengers come through, searching for family or friends. Lisa always loves watching people coming out of the arrivals terminal. You could see the instant they saw their loved ones, their faces would light up. Instantly forgetting the long flight they just had. Running toward one another, sometimes crying. Yes Lisa loved these small moments.

***

Standing in the queue at customs, Benedict loved watching the anticipation building. People getting excited to either come back home or entering into a new unfamiliar country. When Benedict got to the counter and handed over his passport, he almost gave a sigh of relief, the customs officer, hasn’t really looked at him, he might actually get past without a hold up. Just then he could see a smile spreading across the young man’s face, as he read his name in the passport. He looked up at Benedict giving him a big toothy smile. “Mister Cumberbatch, what an honour, may I please have an autograph?” Benedict looked around nervously, trying to not attract attention; he grabbed the pen the officer held out to him, signing the piece of paper held out to him. “Thank you sir, oh thank you so much.” The officer handed him his passport, and to Benedict’s dismay when he turned around he was met by a group of people gathering with their phones ready for photo’s and autographs. 

He gave them his best showcase smile and started signing whatever the people pushed towards him. When he finally finished signing all the items, he grabbed his bag and walked towards the exit. His heart felt heavy, most of the passengers have already left this means if there were any paparazzi waiting on the other side of the door, he would not be able to get past them. 

***

Bert looked at Lisa, seeing the panic rising in the young girl’s eyes. “Don’t worry love, he will be here, you will have your photos.” She gave him a small smile, looking aguishly at the doors. “Hey lads, look what the cat dragged in!” One of the other photographers yelled, just then a slender man with a cap and classes walked through the door, Lisa looked at him and then towards the others who were taking photos vigorously, “Bert is that him? He looks nothing like his photos?” Lisa tried to get her camera working, but all the photos she took looked grainy. Her hands were shaking so badly, she saw the others leaving after snapping the perfect shots, running towards their deadlines. After a couple of seconds only Bert remained. “Benedict” Bert called him over. “Bert! How are you?” Benedict shook Bert’s hand and looked expectantly at Lisa. “Benedict, this is Lisa, she is new to the gang and you are her first.” Lisa could feel her cheeks burning. She couldn’t help staring into those eyes, the photos she has seen not doing them justice. “Nice to meet you,” She stammered. Benedict gave her a big grin, “Did you get a good shot?” Benedict asks he looked at her; he liked her eyes, a deep green reminding him of a meadow “Do you want to take another one, just in case; we want you to stick around.” Benedict shocked himself with his forwardness. “You don’t mind?” Lisa aimed her camera at Benedict, her hands shook so badly, that her camera slipped, she just missed the strap as it slid through her fingers crashing to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cab ride, will they see each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only heard Benedict telling the story of his abduction. I live in South Africa, so please bear with me if I get anything wrong when it comes to London.

Lisa looked at the camera as it fell to the ground. It felt like it was happening in slow motion. She grabs at the camera, but to no avail, “Oh no” she falls to her knees gathering the camera, she starts going over it, looking at the surface. No cracks was on the plastic casing, but when she turned it over she could see the crack running through the LCD screen, she then looked at the lens, luckily no cracks was visible. She turns it over taking a quick shot of the tiled floor; she looked at the image on the screen, heaving a sigh of relief. The screen can be replaced. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at it; she saw the long slender fingers gently massaging her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. “I am so sorry” she breathes, He kneels down next to her. “Is it salvageable?” Their eyes meet and to Lisa it felt like the whole world slowed down. She could feel her heart racing. 

“Yes it’s just a cracked screen, it can be fixed.” She gave him a small smile, wiping away the wetness from her cheeks, “I am being silly, and it’s been a long week, filled with new things.” Benedict looked at her, trying to figure something out. That little crease between his eyes forming. “Your accent, it sounds familiar.” She shook her head, “I doubt you would know it, I am from South Africa.” A big grin spread across his face, “Yes I knew it! I love South Africa; I’ve been there for a job before.” 

Lisa smiled at him, “Most people don’t even know where to find it on a map. Where were you when you were in South Africa?”Benedict launched into an explanation of the miniseries ‘To the end of the earth’. “We were filming in Kwazulu-Natal near Durban.” Lisa knew where this was; her family vacationed there once or twice. “I am from Bloemfontein; it’s in the centre of the country.” She fell silent for a minute. “Wait a second, I think I have heard of you, aren’t you the Brit who was abducted?” A dark look crossed Benedict’s face for a brief period. He shook his head almost like he was clearing his mind, “Yes, my friends I were abducted, but I don’t want to talk about it. How about that picture then? Don’t want your boss to fire you.” Benedict walked away from Lisa; she sensed this was his way of changing the subject. 

She grabbed her camera and with the new found confidence she snapped a couple of pictures of Benedict pulling his bag behind him. She looked at the images. “Thank you so much, I didn’t think you will be this kind.” She turned to Bert who was still patiently waiting for her. “Want to share a cab love?” Bert asked her. She nodded her consent and turned to Benedict, “Thank you again Benedict.” She extended her hand towards him, he gently took it with his big ones, and they almost dwarfed hers. “Please call me Ben; I hope to see you again.” She walked towards Bert, turning quickly waving goodbye. She slipped her camera in her bag while walking next to Bert. 

When they got to the curb, there was only one taxi waiting. Bert called it over and just as they were climbing in, Lisa felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. “Would you mind terribly if I shared the cab, my driver seems to have left?” Benedict was standing behind her, with an apologetic smile playing on his lips. “Sure Ben!” Bert said overly enthusiastic. Lisa slid into the cab and Bert let Benedict go before him. He made to climb in after him. “Oh darn, I forgot, I was supposed to wait for another flight to come in. You guys go with this one, I need to head back.” Bert gave Lisa a wink and closed the door, standing at the curb, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Benedict watched him as they pulled away from the curb. “You know he did that on purpose?” He asked her, “But I am glad he did.” 

Benedict gave the driver his address, and as they got into the late evening traffic, they both stared out the windows, looking at the traffic. Lisa loved the bustle of London. It was so much different from Bloemfontein. She chuckled when remembering her mother’s call earlier this week, how shocked she was that when she was late that morning that she was stuck in traffic for a full 10 minutes. In London a short drive in a taxi at the wrong time could land you in that taxi for an hour. When she looked at Ben she saw he was staring at her with those fascinating eyes of his. “What are you laughing at?” he asked her curiously. “I was just thinking about our rush hour back home. It never took this long to get anywhere, even at peak hours.” She smiled to herself again. They were nearing where she stayed. Inside her head she was screaming at herself to say something, anything. But she couldn’t come up with anything. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He had a lovely profile, a long neck, he was quite skinny, but somehow this suited him. When the pulled up to the curb next to her building, he got out and held the door open for her. She walked past him, she turned to say goodbye, and thought how rude, he was getting back into the taxi without even saying goodbye, she was about to turn away when she heard him asking the taxi driver to give him a second. 

He walked with her to her door, “I hope you got good shots, I want to see you around again.” She blushed and inserted the key into the lock. She turned back to him “Thank you for being so gracious about the whole thing. I was so scared. Now that my first task went so well, I am sure it will only get better.” He leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “It was only my pleasure. See you around Lisa.” He turned around, walking back to the cab. He gave her a wave as the taxi drove away. Lisa sighed softly. She knew she might see him again. But then he probably won’t even remember who she was. 

She went into the building, heading up to the second floor to her apartment. When she got to the door, she heard voices from within. Karen her roommate probably got in early from work. She pushed the door open to find Karen chatting with a young man, beaming up at her. “Hey roomy! How was your first assignment?” Lisa walked past her grabbing her laptop, sitting down between the two of them, knowing she was barging in on a private moment. She plugged her camera in, and loaded the pictures on the screen. Lisa looked at Karen, “What do you think?” Lisa didn’t expect Karen to do what she did. 

Karen jumped on the couch energetically swinging her arms around, screaming at the top of her voice “The Cumberlord has returned! The Cumberblord has returned! I thought he will never come back. He is my all time favourite actor.” She heard the young man give a sigh and he shook his head. “I really don’t know why all the girls go crazy like this over this Banadict Cucumber guy.” Karen grabbed his arm, pulling him to the door. “It’s B-E-N-E-D-I-C-T Cumberbatch, Dickhead!” she pushed him out the door, running back to the couch. Grabbing my laptop and staring at all the pictures. 

Lisa’s mouth hung open, looking incredulously at her. “Why did you do that?” Lisa asked her when she finally got her voice back. Karen looked at me like her as if to say have you lost your mind. Karen rolled her eyes at Lisa, “Benedict Cumberbatch is the UK’s biggest actor, he is the one that made intelligence the new sexy. Have you seen any of his work?” Lisa shook her head, feeling embarrassed. Karen jumped up, running to her room, yelling as she went. “Well my friend, prepare to be educated!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, please remember this is a story, I do not know what Benedict gets up to or at which events he is, make believe, yada yada you know the drill.

** CHAPTER 3 **

 

Lisa was over-whelmed the following week, with a couple of events taking place in London that week. Every time her editor phoned her and gave her the address of an event, she had to first do research to check who will be there, finding out on whom she should focus her attention. After looking at yet another face she didn’t know she slumped in her chair, giving a huff of irritation, Janine, a reporter, looked at her, smiling encouragingly, “You okay Sweetie?” she asks Lisa.

 

“Yeah, I guess so, I just never realised there was this many celebrities, I thought the UK had like 10 actors they used in everything.” Lisa rubbed her eyes, only realising to late she actually remembered to put on a little makeup that morning, she looked at her hands seeing the familiar black marks on the palm of her hands, “Ah shit!” Janine walked over to her, handing her a makeup bag. “Go fix it, you look like a racoon.”

 

As Lisa was getting up her phone rang, “Get yourself to the RADA offices, there is a final episode recording of Cabin Pressure, the usual photographer cannot go, you need to be there in 30 minutes!” She looked at the phone as she heard the familiar click on the other end. Her editor never said Hallo or Goodbye.

 

She got up grabbing her camera bag and mobile. “I have to go.” She ran out of the door, bumping into a couple of people on the way out. She felt so clumsy some times; luckily it only happens when she was in a hurry. “I’m sorry!” she yelled over her shoulder. When she got to the curb she hailed a taxi. She was impressed with the taxi driver, he weaved through the traffic and they arrived in no time at all. When they arrived outside the red brick building, she had to remind herself to get out; she loved the surroundings in London. The old buildings were her favourite.

 

The street on which these buildings were reminded her of a scene from Mary Poppins, her favourite movie, she remembered how her mom would pop it in, and she had to beg to watch it more than once. Lisa got her camera out of her bag and walked over to where some of the other photographers were gathering. She saw a hand wave at her, and walked over to where Bert was standing. “Nice to see you again love,” He gave her a soft peck on her cheek; Lisa loved how he has taken her under his wing the last week. It made her feel welcome.

 

She started to chat with some of the other people standing around, marvelling at the throng of people standing with banners. Lisa turned to Bert, “I haven’t heard of Cabin Pressure, is it a big show?” Bert shook his head at her. “Is South Africa really that far behind? It’s a radio drama, one of the best.” Lisa looked at him quizzically, “We don’t really have that in South Africa, and we don’t usually get that type of content from the UK.”

 

***

 

Benedict was sitting in the back of the taxi, looking at his surroundings; it was a bright day, abnormally sunny for this time of the year. He smiled to himself, the past week he spend time with his parents, just trying to relax as much as possible. He loved staying over at their place. Sitting next to the fire; reading the latest book from his favourite author. He loved these little getaways to his parents, just to recharge for the busy weeks that will follow. Except this time. This time he had too much time. He found himself thinking of a young clumsy photographer. He kept seeing her when he closed his eyes. Those beautiful hazel coloured eyes, her curly hair, which at first looked brown, but under light it had a red hue to it. He chuckled aloud, look even now he could only think of her. He took out the script from his bag and went over his lines again. He read the first couple of lines, chuckling again at the witty writing of the show’s creator John Finnemore.

 

***

 

Lisa placed the camera strap around her neck letting the camera hang; she took out her phone and Googled Cabin Pressure. Bert who was watching over her shoulder took out his iPod, “Here love, I have it downloaded on here, I listen to it all the time.” Lisa slipped the earpiece into her ear, and listened as a rich voice filled her head, “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, first officer Douglas Richardson here.” Lisa smiled at Bert, chuckling at the joke on the show.

 

While Lisa was listening her eyes grew large as a voice reminded her of someone she spoke to only days ago, when the actors were announced she nearly dropped the iPod. “It’s him!” she shouted at Bert, removing the earphones from her ear.  Bert shook his head, “Here chaps! We have a new follower for the Cumberlord, what is it they call themselves? O yes, Cumberbitches.” He gently nudged Lisa shoulder seeing her blush as all the other photographers laughed at her. One man she didn’t know walked over to her “Don’t worry love; it happens to all of them,” pointing over to the now shrieking girls waving their banners as the first cars pull up.  

 

Lisa gave Bert back his iPod making a mental note to get the program when she gets home. She gets her camera ready and starts taking pictures of everyone walking past the fans, signing papers which were being stuffed in their hands. Lisa still couldn’t believe these celebrities were actually taking the time to chat to their fans, she kept snapping pictures. “Bert are they always so nice to their fans?” Bert chuckled softly “Yes love, they are always that way, some more than others.” Bert moved away, trying to get better shots of Roger Allam as he walked towards the door.

 

***

 

When the taxi pulled up to the curb, Benedict felt his heart racing. He always got way too excited when he saw all the fans calling his name. In the beginning it was embarrassing but after a chat to Martin Freeman, he just started to go with it. He knew there was always a fan or two who travelled far to see him. He tried to at least say hallo to as many as he could in the allocated time.

 

He was about to open the door when his eyes was drawn to a photographer dancing around Stephanie Cole, those reddish/brown curls bouncing as she moved to try and get the best shot. Benedict could feel himself grinning like an idiot just watching her. He wondered to himself, what is so special about this girl. He mentally shook himself and got out of the taxi, heading to nearest throng of fans.

 

He slowly worked his way to the door, taking time to greet everyone, smiling into phone cameras, giving his autograph. This sometimes made him regret keeping his name as his stage name. When he finally turned around he found himself inches away from Lisa.

 

***

 

Lisa was taking pictures of Stephanie Cole when she heard the fans going crazy behind her. She took a couple more shots, when she finally turned around, she found herself staring into those magnificent blue/green eyes. Benedict smiled at her “I hope you are not going to make a habit of this?” He reached past her taking a booklet from one of the fans, signing his name in a fluent motion across the page. Lisa found herself stammering again, “I’m s-s-s-sorry” she took a deep breath steadying herself.

 

She was surprised at how he handled his fans, taking the time to listen when one of them addressed him, giving answers where needed, taking photo’s with them. Lisa found herself taking more photos of him, than she would have of the others. When she looked around all the other actors had already entered the building only Benedict staying outside. Bert and the rest of the gang had also already left for their next assignments.

 

Lisa was standing near the door, packing her camera away in its bag. She felt a hand tugging at her arm, pulling her through the door. When she looked up, she could see a big grin spreading across Benedict’s face. “B-b-but I have to go” she protested, “I need to get these pictures to my editor.” Benedict stopped outside of the door leading to the auditorium where the show would be recorded. He looked around sneakily, reminding Lisa of a little school boy who didn’t want to get caught doing something naughty.

 

“I bet you have never attended one of these recordings, I can get you inside as my guest, but you are off duty now.” He nodded towards her camera, “No pictures for your paper.” Lisa closed her camera bag, nodding agreement to his terms. “But I won’t have a clue of what’s going on. I haven’t listened to any of the previous episodes.” Benedict stopped, quickly running some lines through his head. “Don’t worry, it’s the final episode, all the loose ends will be tied off, you will get a short summary.” He took her hand in his. Lisa looked down at their intertwined hands; his long fingers making hers look like stumps.

 

Benedict followed her gaze, “um yes, maybe not now, there is too many people who might take it the wrong way.” He let go as suddenly as he took it, and Lisa suddenly felt lost. He opened the door for her, showing her in, pointing to an open chair, marked Benedict Cumberbatch. “Please take a seat, and wait for me.” He grabbed the sign and headed to the stage.

 

Lisa found herself watching him walk away surprising herself, she never does this, and she found it degrading when men did it. She then started looking around the auditorium. Her heart sank when she saw a bunch of girls pointing at her, taking pictures of her. “Is this how the celebrities feel when I do this?” She turned back to the stage, feeling their eyes burning into the back of her head.

 

***

 

Benedict felt this was the best performance he gave, his eyes kept moving towards the beautiful girl sitting near the back. As he Roger and John went back and forth with their lines. His eyes drifted over all the people in the auditorium, he heard the rumour that it was because of him. He doubted that. He was sure it was for Cabin Pressure, it was a great show and he was sorry to see it end. After a couple of retakes, and when John felt they gave it their all. They took their final bow on the stage; he felt his heart swell when everyone gave them a standing ovation, his eyes sweeping the crowd again, going to the spot where he left Lisa. He could feel his heart sink when he saw the empty seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously since I live in South Africa I wasn't even near the Cabin Pressure recording (Wish I was though) Please leave comments, would like to know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa ran out the door, when she got outside she took deep breaths trying to calm herself, what was she thinking, he is a successful actor, he is well known, he has a huge fan base, girls who will kill to be her. What was she thinking? She couldn’t possibly fall for him. She’s way out of his league, his probably just playing games with her, he probably did that to all girls. “Yes that’s it; he does it with all the girls.”

 

When she got to the curb, she hailed a taxi, getting into the back. She gave the driver her home address, and sat back in the seat, trying to steady her breathing. She watched the building passing by the window. London was still so unfamiliar to her. She really needed to explore it more.

 

When the driver finally dropped her off in front of her building, she paid him and went to the door, letting herself into the building. When she got to her flat, she found the door ajar. Her South African instincts kicked in and she went into defence mode. She pushed at the door, making her way into the flat. When she got to the living room, she could hear giggling coming from Karen’s room, clothes on the floor leading to her room. Lisa heaved a sigh of relieve, she placed her camera bag on the chair. Well now is as good a time as any to start exploring. She grabbed a jacket from her room and went out the door, locking it behind her.

 

When she got to the door, she could see clouds gathering. A rumble from her tummy reminded her she hasn’t eaten all day. She walked down the street, making her way to a nearby cafe. She went into the cafe, ordering a coffee and a muffin; she took a seat near the door, looking out at the people walking past. People watching has always been one of her favourite past times. She poured sugar slowly into the coffee, stirring the coffee her mind going back to the way Benedict had looked at her. She was just busy telling herself off for thinking about him when saw him walking past. No, it couldn’t be, could it? She got up leaving money; grabbing her bag and jacket she left the cafe. Walking in the direction he walked in.

 

***

 

Benedict made his excuses as quickly as he could without being rude. He felt so guilty especially as so many people have come from so far to meet him. But he needed to find out what happened to Lisa and he didn’t have her number to phone her. He got into the hired car and gave the street where she lived. He couldn’t remember the name of the apartments, he will have to make his way down the street and look for the building. Arriving at the street the driver dropped him off on the corner. He made his way down the street. He finally stopped in front of the building, he realised he didn’t know in which flat she lived. He went to the intercom looking at the names, there were two flats with people with name starting with L, and only one of them was sharing, he took a wild guess and pushed the button.

 

He waited for what felt like a lifetime before he heard a woman’s voice on the other end, “Can I help you?” He cleared his throat, “Hallo, yes please, I am looking for Lisa.” He could hear the door buzzing open. “Come on up, her bag is here, she must be here somewhere in the flat.” He went through the door. When he got inside of the building he was surprised at how modern everything looked. He thought it looked scruffy from outside; he climbed the two sets of stairs, knocking softly on the door.

 

When the door swung open he was met by a pale, blonde haired blue eyed girl in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she realised who was standing in the door. “Oh my god, it’s you!” She grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the flat; he barely had time to take in the surroundings. “I thought Lisa was making it up when she said you dropped her off.” The girl was practically dancing in front of him, jumping up and down. He gave her one of his best smiles. Interrupting her “Is Lisa here?” The girl suddenly stopped, turning around and running down the corridor, which Benedict assumed lead to the bedrooms. He could hear her calling Lisa’s name.

 

While he was standing there he took in the flat. It had the familiar Sherlock wallpaper on all the walls, making the room light, and just above the couch on the prominent wall, in bright yellow a big smiley face was spray painted. Benedict rolled his eyes, “great” he mumbled to himself, he had to pick the one girl with a flat mate who watched the show. He walked over to the book case which he could see had a mixture of books. To his dismay they weren’t really sorted, he could see the Harry Potter books all over the place, not one of them next to each other. He caught himself just before he started sorting it.

 

The girl came back, she cleared her throat “She doesn’t seem to be here, I send her a text.” She pointed to the couch, “Make yourself at home, can I get you anything.” Benedict made his way to the couch, sitting down awkwardly, “No thank you, I am fine.” He looked at her expectantly, “I never caught your name.” She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, “How rude of me, I’m Karen, and that is Peter” she pointed to the young man now standing next to her. Benedict got up and walked over to Peter, “Nice to meet you, I am Bened” the young man grabbed his hand shaking it “I know who you are.” Peter eyed him suspiciously; he placed his arm possessively around Karen pulling her closer. Benedict couldn’t help smiling to himself.

 

***

 

Lisa made her way up the stairs, taking them two at a time; she received Karen’s text just as she was making her way past the building. When she got to the door leading to their flat, she took a deep breath, opening the door. She was met by another random young man holding Karen against him and behind them taking over the whole room was Benedict. As she entered the room, everyone turned around facing her. Karen kept giving her small thumbs up sign. “Come on Peter, we will only be in the way.” Karen grabbed Peter’s hand pulling him to her bedroom.

 

Lisa walked over to where Benedict was standing. “I’m sorry for intruding on you like this Lisa, it’s just I had to make sure you were okay.” Lisa looked up into those beautiful eyes, “I had to go, I couldn’t, and I didn’t think you would miss me.” Lisa sat down on the couch her eyes staying on Benedict. Benedict turned, facing her, sitting next to her. His eyes swept over the room again, searching for words. “Of course I missed you, I invited you didn’t I?” He took her hand in his, looking into her face trying to see if it was okay. “Lisa, may I please take you out on a date?” Lisa was about to answer when Karen stormed into the room.

 

“You are all over Twitter! Look” Karen thrust her laptop into Lisa’s hands, low and behold there was several pictures of Benedict leading Lisa into the auditorium, and of Lisa watching the show. Benedict was watching Lisa closely, trying to see her reaction. “Well this is a new one.” Lisa started laughing, “Usually I’m the one sneaking the pictures of others.” She handed the laptop back to Karen. “Are you okay with this Lisa?” Karen asked concern radiating from her. Lisa nodded her head. Smiling, “I am just a girl who happened to come in with him; they don’t have to know anymore.” Karen looked confused, shutting the laptop. “I will get my publisher on it, if you want?” Benedict interjected. Lisa shook her head, “Don’t worry it will blow over.” Lisa looked over to where Peter was standing by the door, “How about we all go out for drinks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, would love to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a reminder, I do not know what Benedict schedule looks like, this is my story so time line might be way out.

While Lisa and Karen went to get ready for a night out on the town, Peter and Benedict was sitting on the couch, you could cut the tension with a knife, every time Benedict started saying something Peter would give him a look that would say, don’t even try mate. After a couple of minutes, Peter started pacing around the room.

 

In Karen’s room Lisa was starting to regret saying they should go out for drinks.”Karen what have I done?” Lisa started pacing around the room, going so fast it made Karen dizzy. “Sweetie if you don’t settle down, you are going to make me drunk before we even leave the flat.” Karen walked over to her wardrobe; she took out one dress after the other, holding dresses up in front of Lisa, declaring each one the best one for her, before tossing it aside on a pile. After some debate Lisa finally decided on a dress. Karen slipped on a short tight black sparkly dress, with a plunging neckline; she gave Lisa the purple slip of material, telling her to put it on.

 

Karen turned around starting to pile her blonde hair into a messy bun, dabbing her eyes with the mascara wand. Lisa took off her clothes, putting on the purple dress, she looked at herself in the mirror, and she was shocked at what the dress did for her. It was a plain dress, short ending well above the knee, with a sparkly flower motive running down the length of the dress. She smiled at Karen. Karen then walked over, pinning Lisa’s hair up and inserting a white beaded flower into her hair. Karen stepped back, “Mission accomplished you are going to knock him out.” Karen gave her a quick hug and danced out of the room.

 

Lisa looked in the mirror once more, smiling she had to admit she did look good. She took a deep breath heading to the front room. She could hear Karen was entertaining the boys. She walked into the room, watching Benedict’s face. She loved how his mouth dropped when he spotted her, it reminded her of Lestrade’s face in Sherlock when he saw Molly at Christmas. He gathered his composure quickly, “You look amazing.” He offered her his arm, leading her out of the door, the other couple following behind them. They made their way down to the street, hailing a taxi, Benedict gave the driver the address of a club where he liked to go because it was always quiet and he wanted to get to know Lisa. Karen and Peter got in first and Benedict helped Karen in, before getting in himself.

 

Benedict could see that Peter kept eyeing him. He shrugged his shoulders, as if to convey to Peter he wasn’t interested in Karen. He kept glancing in Lisa’s direction, a wisp of her hair has escaped from the pins, and she brushed it out of her eyes, and looked over at him, smiling.

 

When the driver dropped them of in front of the club, Benedict led them to the bouncer, getting them in without any charge. Lisa was surprised at how he had the power to got big tattooed guys to swoon over him. He took Lisa’s hand in his, leading them all to the section where he normally sat. It gave him a good view of the club, and hid them from prying eyes. They took their places at the table, Benedict and Lisa sitting across from each other, Karen sat next to Lisa; Peter sat down in a huff next to Benedict. When the waiter came over, they gave him their orders.

 

The drinks finally came, beers for each of the guys and pink fruity ones for the girls. They toasted to a great night. Then Katy Perry’s Roar came on, Peter grabbed Karen’s hand, pulling her to the dance floor. Lisa watched as they danced together. Lisa could hear Karen’s voice over the song; this was by far Karen’s favourite song. Benedict leaned closer to Lisa “They look like they are having a lot of fun.” Lisa turned her attention back to Benedict, “Yes they do.” Benedict leaned back in his chair, taking a long sip of his beer, “So how did you meet her?” Lisa’s eyes drifter back to Karen, a soft smile spreading across her face. Benedict liked her smile, watching her closely, studying her face. “Karen is amazing, we met the day I came to London, I moved in that evening.” Benedict looked surprised, “That quickly? That really is trust.” Lisa shook her head, “I don’t know about trust, we just sort of clicked, you know? We chatted for while I was getting my first Starbucks coffee, when she received her order, she joined me at my table, and we just hit it off.” Lisa looked back at Benedict, nervously pulling at her dress. “So Mr Cumberbatch, what makes you want to spend your evening off with a photographer and her friends?” Lisa could see a soft blush spreading from Benedict’s neck; he kept running his finger around the rim of the glass, not making eye contact. After a short time, he cleared his throat “I just wanted to get out, and when I saw you at the recording, the idea just popped in my head, then you disappeared, and I um, just went out on a limb ” Benedict rambled all this so fast, Lisa could see a little of his character Sherlock sneaking through. She smiled at him, “Mr Cumberbatch I do believe your Sherlock is showing.”

 

Just then her favourite song Bonfire Hearts by James Blunt started playing, she saw Karen skipping over to them. Karen grabbed Lisa’s hand pulling her out of her chair, Karen looked at Benedict, “Are you two going to join us? Or is this a coffee bar?” Benedict stayed seated looking at Lisa and Karen walking back to Peter. Peter grabbed Karen and started dancing again, at first he thought Lisa might come back to the table, but she wasn’t bothered, she started dancing to the music, her hips swaying to the rhythm of the song. He was mesmerised by her, he couldn’t place a finger on it, and there was just something about it. She turned facing him, crooking her finger, indicating he should join her. As he was getting up, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen *MARTIN*

 

Benedict looked up at Lisa, pointing to his phone as he answered it. “Martin what’s up?” he could hear Martin chuckling on the other end of the line, and a familiar voice calling hallo. “Ben, I’m in town and Amanda and I want to get out, where are you?” Benedict could just shake his head. “I’m at my usual spot, with a couple of friends, come and join me, if you’re up for it old man.” Benedict placed his phone back in his pocket. Walking over to join Lisa, he would keep Martin joining them a surprise.

 

A couple of songs later, Lisa grabbed his hand pulling him to the bar, when they got to the counter she leaned heavily against it “Water, I need water!” she shouted over the music. They placed their order and just as they were about to turn around, Benedict heard familiar voices behind him. He smiled as he pulled Lisa over to Martin and Amanda. He could see realisation dawn on Lisa’s face as she recognised Martin. Benedict gave Martin and Amanda a hug each before introducing Lisa to them.  “Lisa, this is Martin Freeman and his partner Amanda Abbington, Martin Amanda, this is Lisa.”

 

Lisa first shook Martin’s hand, not believing she was actually shaking his hand, “I’m honoured to meet you, I saw you in The Hobbit, WOW, and...” Lisa stopped herself from rambling; almost letting slip she remembered seeing him in Love Actually. When she turned to Amanda she was surprised to be engulfed in a big hug. “Lovely to meet you” Amanda beamed at Lisa. Martin and Benedict stepped aside, ordering drinks for them, while Amanda and Lisa made their way over to their seats.

 

As they sat down, Lisa felt awkward, “So where did you meet Ben?” Amanda asked Lisa, “I am a photographer, he was my first assignment, and the first time I dropped a camera” Lisa mumbled. “Broke a camera? How?” Amanda smiled genuinely showing an interest in Lisa, this made her feel more at ease. Lisa loved Amanda’s style; she had short brown hair cut in an adorable pixie cut, with a cute dress, and tights on. Lisa launched into the story of how she and Benedict met, and how the camera fell. By the time the guys joined them again, they were talking like old friends.

 

Benedict pulled chairs over, when Martin looked at him quizzically; he explained that Lisa had friends who were still on the dance floor. This reminded Lisa of Karen. “I need to probably go over and get them.” She said excusing herself. Walking over to where Karen and Peter were dancing. Benedict found himself watching her again. Out of the blue he felt a blow to his arm. Grabbing his arm, he looked at Martin shocked. “What the fuck Martin?” he rubbed his arm, “Why didn’t you tell me you were on a date Ben, I could’ve taken Amanda out somewhere romantic instead!” Amanda snorted until she saw his face “Oh you are serious?”Martin just glared at her before turning his full gaze back to Benedict. “I wasn’t on a date, we were just hanging out, and her friends are here as well.” Ben pointed over to where Lisa was now also subtly trying to point over to the table, preparing Karen for who was at the table.  Martin rolled his eyes as he saw Lisa walking back to the table, behind her was a blonde girl bursting out of her skin with excitement and a young man, who looked like he was fuming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Amanda and Martin, so they had to make an appearance, and Amanda will defnitely be back. Please leave a comment good or bad will be welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of pub night, Amanda has some concerns, Lisa watches Reichenbach and some flirty texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is all just made up, A little not again to Amanda Abbington and Martin Freeman, and since I love Amanda she will be making an appearance again.

Karen rushed over to the table, almost knocking Lisa over. “Hey my name is Karen and this” she turned around gesturing to Peter to hurry up. When he finally joined the group, he didn’t look too pleased, rolling his eyes. “This is Peter, he is my date.” Karen beamed at everyone. Lisa watched Peter as he placed an arm possessively around Karen’s shoulders. “Nice to meet everyone, you will have to excuse us, we have places to see.” He steered Karen towards the door, and Lisa could see the hurt in Karen’s eyes, she gave her a wave. Lisa turned her attention back to the table filled with celebrities. “Well if I was in work mode now, I could make a ton of money.” She said jokingly. Everyone around the table gave a half hearted chuckle.

 

Amanda and Lisa started chatting immediately and they spend a couple of hours talking about everything and anything. Lisa felt comfortable chatting with them all, and was surprised at how down to earth all of them were. Even the grumpy looking Martin turned out to be such a big sweetheart. She could see why Martin and Amanda were together. They were so cute together, joking around with each other, having inside jokes. She wished she could also have such a relationship someday. She looked over to where Benedict was watching her. She could see a blush creeping up when he was caught staring at her. She winked at him.

 

She finished her drink, getting up. “Thank you all for a lovely evening. I should be heading home.” Amanda gestured to Martin that they should stay. Benedict looked at Martin quizzically, “I am just getting her a taxi then I will be back.” As Lisa and Benedict made their way outside, Amanda ran up to them. Amanda took Lisa’s phone, and inserted her number. “Text me, then we can go have a coffee sometime, and I could show you more of London.” She said as she handed Lisa her phone back, giving her a hug.

 

When Ben and Lisa got outside, he hailed her a taxi. Benedict stood next to Lisa, kicking absentmindedly at the pavement. After a couple of seconds he took a deep breath, he handed Lisa his phone “Will you please type in your number.” Lisa smiled at him “You trust me with your phone, wow that is big” she typed her number in nervously, handing him back his phone as the taxi pulled up.  Benedict opened the door for her. “Goodnight Lisa” he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Lisa found herself wanting to kiss him, she almost pleaded with her eyes. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. “Goodnight Benedict.” She slipped into the seat. Watching him as the taxi took off.

 

When her taxi turned the corner Benedict headed back inside, quickly typing a text:

* _Please let me know when you get home. Benedict_ *

 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, making his way over to the table. He could see Amanda was bursting with questions. He winked at her as he walked past, walking to the bar, getting them a round of drinks.

 

When he got back to the table Amanda was practically jumping up and down in her seat. “So come on spill the beans, why her? Don’t get me wrong she seems lovely, but Ben her job is to take photos of famous people, her job is to catch us doing something that will sell papers.” Benedict sat back in his seat, watching her. “I’m surprised, you usually see the best in everyone, and you even love the people who send you hate mail, just to piss them off. I don’t know Amanda, there’s just something.” Amanda was about to say something “Yes Ben, but you know how I feel about the Paps.” Benedict looked at her cocking his head to one side “Amanda, she’s still new to the profession, she isn't like the others, and not all of them are bad.” Amanda was about to say something when Martin interjected. “Ben all Amanda is trying to say is be careful. I haven’t seen you this happy in a while mate, just be careful.”

***

 

When Lisa got back to the flat, she knocked on the door. Not wanting to barge in on something. Karen opened it after a couple of seconds, and Lisa could see that she had been crying. “Karen what happened?” Lisa closed the door behind her, taking Karen into her arms, giving her a big hug, holding her tightly as the other girl started to cry. Through sobs, Karen explained how Peter had dropped her off and said he wasn't comfortable with her high flying lifestyle, and she shouldn’t phone or text him. “How pathetic can one man be?” asked Lisa to no one in particular. “Karen I’m sorry I didn't know this would happen.” Karen wriggled loose from the hug, stepping back holding Lisa at arm length, looking her in the eyes. “Lisa this is not your fault. We haven’t known each other for long, but you are my best friend, I want to see you happy, Peter wasn't the right one, or this wouldn't have happened.” Karen gave Lisa a big smile. Pulling her to the couch, come on I think we have earned ourselves an episode of Sherlock, you need to watch the last episode of season 2.

 

Lisa sat down on the couch as Karen popped in the DVD. Lisa couldn't understand why on earth Karen would then place a box of tissues on the table. Karen sat down next to Lisa on the couch. “Hold onto your horses, this is a roller-coaster ride.” As the theme tune played, Lisa turned slightly to Karen. “Do you think this could go any further, I mean Benedict and I, do you think there is a chance?” Karen looked at Lisa, “Lisa there are no guarantees in life. Just go with it, whatever will be, will be.” Karen turned her attention back to the show; Lisa took this as end of the conversation. Just then her phones text tone went off. She looked at the unknown number. When she opened it, she could see it was send almost an hour ago. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw from who it was. She quickly typed a reply.

_*Sorry just got your text; I am safe at home, thanks for great night. Lisa*_

 

As the battery was about to die, she quickly ran to her room, plugging her phone in to charge. She went back to the couch, turning her attention back to the show, it was so intense. By the time Sherlock was standing on the roof, and Moriarty was lying dead behind him, Lisa was sobbing into one of the throw pillows. Karen placed an arm around Lisa holding her tightly. When John was standing by Sherlock’s grave she was calming down, the camera zoomed in on Sherlock’s face and Lisa jumped up onto the couch jumping up and down, “I knew he couldn’t be dead!” Karen shook her head “You liar, you cried like a baby!” Lisa looked down at Karen, her face broke into a smile, “Says the one who was crying just as hard, and you knew what was coming.” Lisa sat down again on the couch next to Karen. “Please say there is another season” Karen got up and headed to the television. Lisa was snuggling into the couch again, getting ready for the next episode. Karen switched off the television, placing the DVD back in his case. “Sorry I had to wait 2 years, so you can wait until tomorrow.” Karen took the DVD and walked to the door, “Sweet dreams.” Lisa stared after at her, mouth open. “Come on you can’t be that cruel” Lisa sighed and decided to call it a night walking to her room.

 

When she walked into her room, she saw the light flashing on her phone. She opened the text and read it

 

_*I was about to send out a search party. Ben*_

_*What are you doing?*_

 

The last one again was a while ago, and looking at the time, Lisa saw it was almost 1 am, she decided to not send a text back, she was sure he was already asleep. She quickly went to the bathroom, doing her evening ablutions, when she got back to her room, dressed in her flannel checked pants and a tank top, her eye was caught again by the flashing light. She grabbed her book and phone from the dresser, and hopped into her bed. Reading the text

 

_*Lisa should I be worried? Are you okay? Please answer. Ben*_

 

Lisa smiled, and quickly typed a text back.

 

_*Sorry, phone was charging while I watched you jump of a building, thought it was too late to answer. Lisa*_

 

Lisa got under the covers, opening her book and starting to read. She heard her phone buzzing again. She finished reading the sentence, checking her phone again.

 

_*Oh no, please say you didn't, I am sorry. Are you okay? B*_

_*Karen introduced me to it, it’s a great show, I’m okay now, so sad when he did that. L*_

_*Should I come over and comfort you ;) B*_

 

This made Lisa giggle, before she could even answer him, the phone buzzed again. She almost fumbled with it, she was so excited.

 

_*That was an extremely bad attempt at flirting. My brain isn’t functioning this late. Sweet dreams. B*_

_*I thought it was cute way of flirting. Sweet dreams Mr. Cumberbatch. L*_

Lisa decided to try and get some sleep, switching off the light and snuggling into her duvet, her last thoughts before falling asleep was of a tall, dark haired blue/green eyed man, holding her close to him, her face in his hands. His thumb stroking her bottom lip before he leans closer, capturing her lips with his. Kissing her passionately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, good or bad, I'm a big girl can take it ;) Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient, This one took me a little while, hope you enjoy

Benedict got back to his flat, Amanda’s words still playing in his mind. She was right, he was mad to fall for Lisa, but there was just something about her. Maybe it was the beautiful red hair, those eyes maybe the way she was so cute when she was clumsy. Benedict then went to his bathroom, taking a shower, slipping on a pair of sweats, going to his bedroom. When he got into his bed, he wanted to keep texting Lisa all through the night; he had a long day tomorrow working on a couple of radio dramas. He stared at the stack of scripts, waiting for him to be read. He placed his phone on the night stand when a text came through.

 

*Benedict this is your mother, you haven’t phoned in a while. Lunch Saturday, no excuses*

 

He couldn’t help smiling at his mother’s text; she was always this way with him. People who didn’t know how their relationship worked would’ve thought her very rude. He just smiled and sends her a quick reply. He was about to add that he met someone when he remembered how she reacted the last time. “Hold on Benedict, don’t rush it.” He chuckled to himself, “Now you’re talking to yourself, you have lost it.” He switched of his light and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of a certain red head.

 

 

***

 

The next day Lisa felt like she was walking on a cloud, she had to keep reminding herself to focus on her work. At lunch time she met up with Burt and a couple of other photographers. They decided that since she is new to London they would show her the ropes and short cuts through London. When she got to the tiny restaurant, she was greeted warmly by Burt; he had already ordered a cup of coffee for her. “So young lady, who has givin you that sparkle in your eye?” He winked at her. Lisa could feel how red she was blushing. “Wouldn’t you like to know, but it’s my secret, we all know paps can’t keep a secret.” Burt chuckled at her joke, he felt so protective over this young lady. “So I have some rumours flying around about some famous people and their whereabouts for the day.” He said before draining his cup of tea and checking his watch. “First up is Prince Harry, who has a lunch date,” he pointed to Lisa to finish her coffee while getting up. “Then a rumour has it Martin Freeman is back in town, I know his usual spots, we will be going there.” Lisa felt her stomach drop, she couldn’t go stalking Martin, he was Ben’s friend. She finished her coffee and followed Burt, she made a mental note not to take pictures of him.

 

When they arrived at an up market bistro on Regent Street, she could see a small group of photographers has received the same tip as Burt. She smiled at how desperately some were pushing at others to get the best view. “Hold on to your camera tightly Lisa, we don’t want it to fall again.” Burt called over his shoulder as he headed to the group, taking his place and setting up his camera. They found out from the others that the date has already arrived and they are just waiting for the Prince. Lisa got her camera ready; she could feel the excitement building with the anticipation of the royals’ arrival. This made her think back on how much she wished she could’ve been in London when the royal baby was born, but she was still a student back then, just finishing her course, and she still had to convince her parents to let her come to London.

 

When they black car stopped at the curb, Lisa and Burt both took as many pictures of the prince as he made his way to the door of the bistro, she couldn’t believe how casual he was. Waving at some of the people he recognised in their little group. When he went inside, Burt pulled her aside, pointing to her camera. “Let’s see what you got?” she smiled at him while quickly pulling up the pictures she just took. She felt confident as she looked through them with Burt. She was puzzled why he didn’t check his. “Why aren’t you checking?” she said pointing to his camera, he smiled at her, tapping his nose, “Instinct, I know there will be crappy ones and good ones. When you look at them on the screen you will be tempted to delete the perfect ones.” He looked at his watch again. “We are behind schedule, let’s go.” He ran to the curb, hailing a taxi for them.

 

***

 

Benedict was stepping out of the BBC studios where he finished the first of two radio dramas that were recorded today. He walked to the smoker’s area; he just needed one drag to get him through the rest of the day. As he was pulling a cigarette out of the package his phone started ringing, he smiled when he saw it was Martin. “Hey Martin, how’s your first day back going?” He heard Martin chuckle at the other end of the line, “It’s good, Amanda and the kids wants you to join us for lunch, where are you?” Benedict checked his watch to see how long he still has before the next session starts “I’m at the BBC broadcast house, where will I get you?” Martin was distracted by one of the kids chatting to him, when he remembered he was on the phone. “We are at a small restaurant on Paddington Street, get over here. I’ll text you the address.” Benedict quickly placed the cigarette back into its package, making a phone call to his agent, asking her to phone and say he might be late, to which she replied “No shit Sherlock, you’re always late, but I will phone.” He hung up; deciding to make his way on foot, since it wasn’t to far, and it was such a lovely day out.

 

***

 

The taxi pulled up on Paddington street, as they were getting out of the taxi Lisa looked at Burt who took out a cigarette from its package, “Do you take taxi’s everywhere you go?” she tried to cover her nose and mouth without attracting too much attention, she hated the smell of smoke and was in fact allergic to it, added to that she had Asthma as well, she usually avoided smokers all together. She tried to feel if she remembered to pack her inhaler. The usual spot where she kept it in her bag was empty; it must have fallen out this morning. Burt saw the anxiety in Lisa’s face, “Not usually no, thought it will be a treat for you, we will take the tube next time, promise.” He saw her eyeing his cigarette, “Want one?” he offered the package to her. She shook her head so fast he was feeling drunk for her, “No thanks, I’m actually allergic.” Bert quickly stuffed the cigarette back into the package, snapping it in half. “Sorry love, I didn’t think. The restaurant is this way, Martin and his family always come here, it should be quiet, it’s a school day and that means the kids aren’t with them. Thank God.” Lisa looked puzzled; he then explained further “Both of them hates pictures of the kids popping up. It’s understandable, I have a strict no kids’ policy with all of the photo’s I take, you don’t want to open that can of worms. Remember that Lisa, no photo is ever worth it.”

 

Burt walked to a small bench outside a quaint little restaurant. The bench was facing the other way from the restaurant but Burt positioned himself on it, using the back rest to hold his camera steady. He started taking photos Lucy looked around she couldn’t even see anyone standing nearby. “Can you see them?” she asked Burt while searching the crowds. Burt nodded his head towards the door of the restaurant, and Lisa saw in the window booth was Martin and Amanda chatting away. She took her camera out and took a couple of pictures to give to her editor. At least it will earn her a little more than normal. She looked at the surrounding area, it was so lovely. She decided to take a couple of pictures to send back home to her parents. While snapping a couple she could see through her view finder, a now familiar face approaching through the crowds. She could see he was looking for a specific place and decided not to bother him, she continued taking pictures of the buildings.

 

From behind her she could here Burt whistling, and mumbling “Jackpot” under his breath. She knew he probably spotted Benedict striding past. When she turned around she could see what was getting Burt so excited. In the window of the restaurant, Benedict was hugging Martin and Amanda, “Love, you better get some; this will make your editor so happy you will be able to stay away from work for months and she will still pay you with a bonus!” Burt was taking pictures like it was his last day. Lisa started to take a couple and decided to like Burt not check any of them. “Time to act like the professionals Lisa” she kept thinking to herself. Lisa and Burt took photos for a couple of minutes more, before deciding to call it a day, as they both had to get to other assignments. They both headed to the tube station where Burt showed her how to get to her next stop. As they parted ways Lisa’s text alert went off.

 

*Saw you outside, would’ve loved spending the afternoon with you. What are you doing tonight? B*

 

Lisa practically started glowing, she typed a message back but saw she had no signal, and decided to send it later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, leave a comment and let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Benedict was in a great mood on his way back to the BBC, he always felt relaxed after spending time with Martin and Amanda, the children were lovely as always, and they were so excited to have their dad back. He guessed that is one of the downside of making a name for yourself, he knew that even he would have trouble with that, spending so much time in different locations, leaving your family behind. That is probably why he hasn’t settled down yet. It kept nagging at the back of his mind. He pushed it aside once again, as a certain red head made her way back onto his mind. He remembered how he had watched her outside the restaurant, she probably didn’t notice him watching her, or else she would have waved at least. He was just a little worried, he could see she wasn’t really into taking pictures of them, her focus more on the scenery than on them, but the man she was with, had eyes for only them. He hoped someone told her about the no picture policy when it comes to Martin and Amanda’s children. He wanted to text her about it, but didn’t want to intrude on her career, besides the kids weren’t at the table the whole time, spending some time in the children’s area. As he entered the BBC building he checked his phone one last time, hoping she would’ve send a reply by now, but there was still nothing.

 

***

 

Lisa made her way back to the office, clutching her camera bag close to her. She decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator when she got to the office. When she reached her cubicle she quickly plugged in her camera so excited to see what the afternoon has delivered. She opened the camera folder and started to sync the device with the newly labelled folder on her computer. She quickly checked her mail while jotting down dates in her planner. When they were finally synced she started sorting through the pictures, moving the usable ones to a separate folder. She could see what Burt was talking about; there were some she would’ve deleted on her camera that actually turned out pretty good. She quickly attached the ones of Prince Harry to an email and sends them to her editor. She then turned to the ones she took of Martin. The scenery types she moved to her personal folder and then started looking through the others to see if there was anything usable. She was just focusing on one of Benedict walking towards the restaurant when her editor walked past, she could hear the little squeak escaping the flamboyant older man. He doubled back standing behind, squeezing her shoulders in excitement. “This is your lucky day, that earns you some extra cash.” He took a deep breath “He is so dishy, really makes the heart race, doesn’t he?” He looked expectantly at Lisa, waiting for an answer. Lisa felt the blush rising in her cheeks, he gave her a wink and walked away, calling over his shoulder “Don’t worry girly, he has the same effect on everyone.” Lisa quickly saved the photo’s folders, not bothering to look further. She grabbed her belongings, making her way home. It’s been a long day. She looks at her phone, wanting to hear if Karen wants to go have drinks, when she saw she never answered Benedict’s text. She hit the send button, making her way back to the apartment.

 

***

 

Benedict finished for the day, and walked out the door of the BBC, it was such a lovely day that he thought he will take the tube and walk home from the station. He pulled on his cap, adjusting it on his head, zipping up his jacket. He has learned that by wearing everyday clothes he could blend into a crowd without attracting too much attention. It also helped that he did not sport the black Sherlock curls at the moment, preferring the shorter hair. He popped his earphones in his ears, starting his music player on his phone. He made his way to the tube station. When he sat down in the tube, he pulled out one of the scripts, going over it. From the corner of his eye he could see some people pointing and trying to take photos of him without him noticing. He rolled his eyes, knowing it will spread like wild fire. The last ones actually made him chuckle with some of the meme they came up with. He turned his attention back to the script, when the chords of Bonfire heart starting playing in his ear he could feel the smile spreading across his face. He pulled out his phone deciding to text Lisa.

*Your song just played on my phone, on my way home. Can I take you out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us. Pick you up at 7. B*

 

He knew she wouldn’t get it right away since there was no signal, but he didn’t want to forget. He turned his attention back to the script, making a note on the front page for his agent that he will be taking on this project.

 

***

 

Lisa went into the apartment, “Karen, are you home?” she couldn’t hear anyone in the apartment. She walked through to her room, dumping everything on her bed. She then checked Karen’s room finding it deserted. She quickly grabbed her phone heading back to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, it felt strange being home alone. Stretching out on the couch she just started dozing off when her text alert went off. She checked her phone, the now familiar smile spreading across her face when she saw who it was.

 

*Sounds like fun, what time should I be ready? L*

 

She smiled, stretching out, quickly running to her room, rummaging through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. She decided on black tights and cute flowery dress with boots, she was applying her makeup when she heard Karen entering the flat. She quickly ran to her door, “Karen I need help, my hair, Benedict and I are going out tonight.” Karen bounded into the room, grabbing Lisa brush. “Hallo to you too, how was your day?” Karen winked at her, starting to braid Lisa’s hair in a complicated side plait. Karen finished quickly. “I need a drink; can you join me for a glass before you leave?” Karen walked out of the room not waiting for an answer. Lisa shook her head smiling while applying mascara as a finishing touch. She then lightly sprayed DKNY Be delicious on her wrist, smelling the sweet smell of green apples. She gave a last quick glance into the mirror, “well that’s as good as it’s going to get.”

 

She ran to the living room, finding Karen on the couch with a glass of wine, she poured a glass for herself. “So how was your day?” Karen looked at her, shaking her head, “It was okay, until I went on Twitter, did you know your boyfriend has a way of making his way everywhere?” she pulled out her phone handing it to Lisa, Lisa looked at the phone, finding a couple of photos of Benedict in the tube, looking at scripts, looking at his phone with a soft smile playing on his lips. She looked at Karen, “he isn’t my boyfriend, we haven’t discussed anything, and to be honest, he is famous.” She stuck her tongue out at Karen. The intercom alert went off, Karen jumped out, pushing Lisa out of the way, running to intercom. “Only tall dark, blue eyed boys are allowed entrance.” They could hear a pause from the other side, “Um Karen is that you, it’s Benedict.” Lisa giggled pressing the buzzer opening the door, “Come on up Benedict”

 

Karen giggled walking out of the living room, heading to her room. She turned around walking backwards, “Be good, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” she blew Lisa a kiss, skipping to her room. Lisa blushed; she heard a soft knock on the door. She walked over to the door, taking a deep breath opening the door. She smiled when she saw his mouth drop when he saw her. Benedict leaned in to give her a hug; he took a deep breath taking in the sweet perfume that now reminded him of her. “Shall we head out?” He held the door open for her, taking her hand, leading her downstairs to a waiting car. He opened the car door for her, letting her slide in.

 

As they weaved their way through the traffic, Benedict held Lisa’s hand, lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. They kept exchanging glances. When the car pulled up outside a restaurant, Benedict jumped out, holding the door open for Lisa. He took her hand again, leading her into the restaurant. The waitress recognised Benedict immediately, Lisa smiled, and at least she knew they would be getting excellent service. They were shown to a table in the middle of the restaurant, the elegant decor of the restaurant impressed Lisa, she couldn’t think of ever being in such a lavish restaurant before. They spend an evening chatting and enjoying the wonderful food and wine. Lisa was impressed with Benedict knowledge of the food and which wines goes with which foods. Both of them felt calm and relaxed in each other’s company. Lisa was amazed at how well Benedict handled interruptions from fans, taking photos with them, and signing any piece of paper they could find. Lisa chuckled at the way Benedict took photos with his fans, always doing a pointy finger. Some of the fans even asked for it.

 

After they finished their dessert of Tiramisu Benedict leaned over, “Do you care for a walk? My flat isn’t far from here; we can have a coffee there and then I will take you home afterwards.” Lucy could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. They left the restaurant hand-in-hand, walking leisurely down the street. Lisa closed her jacket pulling it closer to her body for warmth. When Benedict felt her shiver, he pulled her in closer, placing his arm around her for warmth. When they reached his apartment, Benedict opened the door for her, ushering her inside.

 

As she stepped into the open plan apartment, her eyes were drawn to the floor to ceiling bookshelves covering the far wall, she was immediately drawn to it, she walked over, looking over the titles, Benedict walked over to her standing behind her. He pulled her into him, placing his arms around her, holding her close, he leaned forward kissing her neck softly, taking in how wonderful she smelled. Lisa let out her breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. She felt secure in his arms. She turned around facing him, he kissed her gently on the lips, when he pulled away, he looking into her eyes, searching for permission. “Do you want coffee Lisa?” She stood on tip toe, pulling his head down, kissing him. “No thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going into hospital tomorrow, will update as soon as I feel up to it again, I hope I ended the chapter in such a way that you will hang around for the rest of the story


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind messages, I got out of hospital yesterday evening, and have already had my first day back at work. So writing this with some painkillers in the blood stream. Hope you enjoy

Benedict raised an eyebrow at her, not sure if he understood her, Lisa smiled at him, “Lets watch something on the television, it’s still early, might like a coffee later.” She winked at him; she could see him relax again. Wondering to herself, what he thought she meant when saying no to coffee. Benedict took her hand in his, leading her over to the couch, Lisa could feel a slight blush colouring her cheeks. He sat down, pulling her down beside him; he pulled her close to him, placing an arm around her shoulder. Lisa rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He picked up a remote from the side table, switching on the television. It was on a random station. Lisa heard the theme tune of Doctor Who, she lifted her head, watching the screen, “What is this, I know Karen likes it.” Benedict smiled down at her, “You mean you don’t know about the Doctor? You sure have missed out.” Benedict launched into an introduction to Doctor Who, “I used to watch it every now and then, not really following because my schedule doesn’t allow for so much free time, but it’s a guilty pleasure every now and then.” Lisa made a mental note to start watching it. After a while she turned her attention to Benedict, studying his profile. He glanced at her smiling when he caught her staring.

 

He muted the television, turning to her. “Lisa, I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but I really like you, and would like to get to know you even more.” Lisa smiled at him, “I would like that very much.” Benedict smiled down at her. Lisa watched him again. “Ben, we need some ground rules.” He looked at her confusion showing in his eyes. He nodded once, “Go ahead.” He said encouragingly. Lisa took a deep breath, “Rule one, don’t announce it just yet, I have seen your fandom going crazy over rumours, I don’t even want to know what they will do with the truth.” He chuckled to himself, “Yes they can be a little enthusiastic sometimes.” Lisa raised an eyebrow at him, “A little.” Benedict looked at her, “My turn, No photos of me taken by you, should be published in the newspaper you work for.” Lisa thought about that for a while, “Okay well then I have broken that rule, I took some this afternoon, and my editor already has a copy of them. Sorry.” Lisa looked down at her hands, rubbing them nervously. Benedict felt guilty for setting this rule. He gave a soft sigh “Okay rule change, you can give them the ones that are paparazzi style, but personal ones of us, and those taken on dates, will not be in the paper.” Lisa smiled at him, “Deal!” Lisa looked thoughtfully at his bookcase again, Benedict studied her loving the little frown forming on her forehead, Lisa took a deep breath, “I have to go home now and then, how would you feel about that?” Benedict pretended the look shocked “Really, you don’t say,” he smiled at her “I understand that, and I would like to go with you once, I loved South Africa.” Lisa nudged him gently in the ribs with her elbow “Maybe this time, I will keep you safe and show you where not to go in the middle of the night.” Benedict smiled at her, leaning down, whispering softly “Will you be my body guard?” He kissed her softly on the lips, taking her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

 

Lisa broke the kiss by pushing him gently away “I take that as a yes?” Benedict smiled, “It’s a yes, I have many trips coming up, to America, and I would love you to join me on one or two, if you want to?” Lisa jumped up, “I have always wanted to go to America, just try and stop me mister.” She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks flushed from excitement. Benedict leaned back into the couch. “I like it when you get excited about things. You remind me to do the same.” Lisa walked back to the couch. Benedict took her hand in his, looking up at her, “The rule about the travelling is, even though we are apart, we must make time to talk. I’ve seen too many relationships collapsing because of the stresses of so much travelling.” Lisa nodded, she suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, Benedict stood up, not letting go of her hand, he stepped closer, intertwining his fingers with hers again. “Lisa, what is bothering you?” Lisa looked up at him, biting her lip. “Ben, there is one thing that we must be clear about.” She took a deep breath, a slight blush creeping up her neck again. Benedict was starting to really like that blush, it made her look so young and innocent. She looked at her watch “Gosh look at the time, Will you please take me home?” Benedict was confused but decided that she will bring it up when she was ready for it. “Sure, I will quickly get my keys.”

 

As he was driving through the late night traffic of London, making his way to Lisa’s flat, he kept glancing at her, concerned at the thoughtful look on her face as she stared out at the passing buildings. He pulled up next to her building, parking the car. He jumped out running around to open her door, but she already opened the door by the time he reached it. She looked up at him, “I had a wonderful time, my dear sir.” She said smiling up at him; he leaned down kissing her softly. “Sleep well my dear lady.” She reached up kissing him on the cheek, “Let me know when you’re home, I don’t want to worry about you.” She turned around, skipping to the door; she turned around when she reached the door, blowing him a kiss. She slipped into the building, leaving Benedict slightly confused and amused. He got into the car, making his way back to his flat

 

***

 

Lisa slipped into the building, leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath, she knew she should have told him, but how, she ran up the stairs, making her way to the one person she knew who would have all the answers. She knocked on the door once before opening it. “Karen! Karen! Are you home?” she listened for an answer, “I’m in my room.” Lisa ran to the door, knocking softly “Are you decent?” Lisa went into Karen’s room, finding her sprawled on her bed with her laptop, Lisa could see Karen was watching Doctor Who again, and it was the same episode that she and Benedict started watching earlier. “What is that episode called?” Lisa asked flopping down on the bed next to Karen “It was showing earlier on television.” Karen paused the episode “It’s called Human Nature, it’s one of my favourite episodes, it shows David Tennant’s Doctor which is number 10, being protected by his companion, she looks after him even though they haven’t known each other for very long.” Karen took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, I get carried away by it.” Lisa smiled shaking her head, “I don’t mind. Maybe I will watch an episode with you soon, Benedict likes it, so will have to catch up.” Karen smiled knowingly at Lisa, “So does this mean you two are an item?” Lisa smiled, nodding once. “But Karen, I asked him to not announce it yet, so please it’s a secret.” Karen was practically bouncing on the bed, “I knew it, I knew you would end up together.”

 

Lisa watched Karen closely, “Karen, there is something I want to know, don’t take it the wrong way, but how do you know when it’s the right time to,” Lisa blushed again “you know, take the next step?” Karen stopped her happy dance looking thoughtfully at Lisa, “Sweetie, does this mean, you haven’t?” Lisa nodded shyly, “Yes, I’m still a virgin. I feel so silly about it, but if this gets really serious, it means it will happen, and I need to know, when do you think is the right time?” Karen stared at Lisa for a short time “Maybe I’m not the right person to ask this, you know my track record. But Lisa,” she turned facing Lisa, looking her in the eyes “You will need to tell him that you aren’t ready, don’t get his hopes up. I know Benedict is a gentleman, but he will expect something to happen sooner or later.” Karen smiled at Lisa “But remember one thing, don’t do anything until you’re not ready, and believe me, you’ll know.” Karen got up, pulling Lisa with her “Come on let me introduce you to the Doctor, starting with Nine.”

 

***

 

On his way home, Benedict’s phone rang; looking at the caller ID he could see it was his mother. He answered the phone, putting it on speaker phone. “Mum how are you?” His mother gave a slight chuckle on the other end of the line, “And a hallo to you too dear, where are you?” Benedict smiled quickly checking the time, “I’m actually near your place, are you still awake, and able to receive guests? I have some news.” He could hear his mother shouting to his father “Tim, get the tea pot out, Benedict is coming over.” Ben chuckled softly “Mum does that mean I can quickly come over.” He waited a couple of seconds hearing a commission on the other end “Sorry dear, yes, we are waiting, and since it’s getting late, will you be sleeping over?” Benedict pulled up in a parking space outside their building “Yes I’ll stay over.” Before heading up to their flat, he quickly sends a text to Lisa.

 

*Stopping at my mums, sweet dreams my Lisa. B*

 

He smiled as he made his way to his parents flat. He knew he shouldn’t tell his mother yet, but he just needed to tell someone. Just before he went in, his text alert sounded.

 

*Sweet dreams my mommy’s boy ;)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on what you think so far, and if there is anything that I could improve on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitch. I hope this makes up for it, I'm already working on the next chapter, and if all goes to plan, it will be up this weekend

He smiled as he knocked on the door, waiting for his mom to open it. He could hear her shuffling on the other side of the door, trying to hide the big smile on his face, knowing it will give him away immediately, and his mother always read him like an open book. But he wasn’t quick enough, when she opened the door she gave his face one look, took his arm, pulling him inside, he was quite surprised at how forceful she could be. “Who is she and when did you meet her?” She said with a big grin on her face. Benedict gave her a quick kiss on the cheek walking into the living room where he found his father sleeping in a chair, the evening paper open on his chest. He walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the head, which woke the old man from his slumber. “Benedict! Good to see you son.” Timothy gave him one look and with a wicked grin, he beckoned him to sit down in the chair across from him, “Who’s the bird Benedict?” His mother came bustling into the room. “Don’t tell the story before I’m done with the tea.” She said excitedly, running out again. Benedict sat down on the chair, stretching out his long legs, his parents were always so enthusiastic about his life.

 

When his mother came back she was carrying a tray with a teapot, three cups and a large plate with assorted cookies on. He smiled at her taking the tray from her, placing it on the little table in the middle of the chairs. He quickly poured them each a cup, handing each on theirs in turn. When he sat down, he gave a sigh, knowing he should probably start before his mother got on his case. He took a long sip from tea, savouring the wonderful taste; his mother knew exactly how he likes his tea. He could see she was getting impatient with him; she gently drummed her fingers on the arm rest, clutching the cup in her other. His father watched him over his tea cup while taking sips of tea. “Go on then!” his mother finally exclaimed, “You are going to give me a nervous breakdown” she placed the untouched cup of tea back on the table, leaning forward in anticipation. Benedict gave her his most dashing smile. “You are always so impatient mother, probably where I got it from.” When his cup was empty, he placed it next to Wanda’s sitting back in his chair, crossing his legs. “I met a gi-“

his mother squealed and Benedict just shook his head at her. “Do you want to know or are you going to make up your own story?” His mother smiled, clamping a hand across her mouth. “Go on son.” His father said encouragingly. 

 

He took a deep breath starting over. “I met a girl, we’ve only been out a couple of times, Martin and Amanda have met her.” he saw his mother wanting to say something and he held a hand up to stop her. “Her name is Lisa, she is a” he stopped, wondering if he should tell them about her career, “Photographer, yes she is a photographer.” He smiled brightly at their confused faces. “Have we seen any of her work?” his father asked genuinely interested. “I’m not sure dad, she is new to London, she is from South Africa.” He sat back, watching them process the news. He could see the wheels in his mothers head starting to turn. He waited patiently for her to start firing with all kinds of questions, he wasn’t disappointed, and it didn’t take her long. “Is she planning on staying here permanently? What about her parents? Does she always want to be a photographer? How many kids does she want?” With the last question Benedict quickly stopped her. “Hold on mum, you know that isn’t a question you land on a girl this early on. As I said we’ve only been out a couple of times.” With that he looked desperately at his dad, pleading with his eyes for a change of subject. Timothy quickly caught it, and tapping his nose with his forefinger, “What did you think of the F1 last weekend?” Benedict smiled gratefully at him, thanking him. “It was good, I have news, I might be going to the Malaysian F1.” His dad and he started talking cars, while Wanda watched him closely. She could tell this girl was good for him, but she needed more information about her.

 

It was getting late, and Benedict excused himself, heading to his old room, as he got ready for bed he could only think of one person, he quickly send her a text. He slipped into bed and fell asleep with a big smile on his face

 

***

 

The next afternoon, while Lisa was getting ready to go explore her local surroundings she received another text from Benedict asking her where she would be. She send him the details, while checking her mails on her laptop and could see someone was attempting to call her on Skype, when she opened the window she quickly sat down, smiling at her mom and dad. “Hey guys how are you doing?” Her dad waved enthusiastically at her while her mom nudged him in the ribs to sit still. “We are good, your dad just finished watching rugby and as you can see his team won.” Her dad waved a big Cheetah team flag across the screen, obscuring her view of her parents, singing the Cheetah song, which irritated her, but she kept smiling, clapping her hands to show her support. “Tell me what you did today mom.” Her she asked her mom. “No you first” she said eagerly, Lisa knew it was a lifelong dream of hers to see London, and she hoped they could come and visit soon, she smiled to herself, thinking of how she would introduce her parents to Benedict. “Earth to Lisa” her mom brought her back to the present day. Her mom almost knocked her dad out of the way, grabbing their laptop and Lisa could see she was moving with it. “Mom what are you doing?” she asked staring at the screen, feeling kind of sea sick from the movement.

 

Her mom stopped, looking closely at the screen. “Lisa, do you have something to tell me?” her mother asked sternly, she knew she would be less than pleased to hear Lisa had a boyfriend, as she wanted her to focus on setting up her career. She blushed, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. She could hear her front door open and Karen waltzing down the hall, she wished she would come into the living room, so she wouldn’t have to explain to her mother at this stage, but she heard Karen going into the kitchen. She turned back to her mother, smiling nervously. She started mumbling and her mother almost shouted at her “Stop with the mumbling and come out with it. Are you in trouble?” Lisa stopped looking shocked at her mother, “No mom! It’s not like that. I met someone, we are just getting to know each other, it’s nothing too serious.” She slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms, huffing at her mother. “Lisa sweetie,” her mother said soothingly. “I have your best interests at heart, just be careful. Do you want to tell me about him? What does he do? Is he handsome?” Lisa smiled, and answered all her mother’s questions “He is an actor, a very good one, and he is gorgeous mom, he is also incredibly intelligent, he knows about anything and everything.” She could see her mother smiling at her and she knew that she was happy with Lisa’s answers.

 

A text alerted her to the fact that she had told Benedict where they could meet, “Um, mom that is him, we are meeting soon; I need to go, talk to you later?” They waved their goodbyes and she could still hear her dad singing the song in the background, their poor neighbours she thought to herself. She quickly ran to her room, grabbing her handbag making her way to the park a block away.

 

***

When she arrived she was surprised to find Benedict already waiting for her. He gave her a quick hug. “Hey, it’s my job to be late.” He said jokingly. She smiled at him as he hooked her arm in his, and they started walking along the footpath. “Sorry my parents wanted to Skype, and I couldn’t say no.” She looked at him, blushing slightly. “They guessed there was someone in my life by the way.” He looked at her, a big grin spread across his face. The little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. “Mine too, I was put through the third degree last night.” He placed his arm around her shoulder holding her close, “I guess people will know sooner or later. Maybe I should get my publicist to announce something?” Lisa found herself shaking her head, “Please not yet, I like it just being between us for now.” He smiled at her, leaning down kissing her softly on the lips. He took her hand, leading the way to one of his favourite pubs. “Have you had pub food yet since you’ve been here?” she shook her head, following him.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their childhoods, education, favourite movies, to which Lisa replied she recently changed her favourite. “Third Star. It made me cry like a baby. Let me tell you one thing, I never want to watch another movie where you die, do you hear me? He chuckled shaking his head, “Sorry, but that is a promise I cannot keep and you know that.” He leaned across the table, kissing her again. Their hands interlaced joining them across the table. He gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “I need to go to Malaysia this week, what is the chance of you joining me?” he whispered in her ear. She looked at him surprise in her eyes, “If my passport allows for it, I will love to join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, and tell me where I can improve, suggestions are also welcome. Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, my full attention is back on this one. I had a Doctor Who fanfic that was requested but I’m done with that one, so let’s get back to the wonderful Benedict Cumberbatch. First note, I am too lazy to check if South African passports can enter Malaysia without hassle, probably not, but let’s pretend it can.

Lisa was sitting in the plane, her heart racing, she has had only two flights in her whole life, and both of them were to get her to London. She remembered sitting in the plane before taking off in Johannesburg in South Africa, the flight to Dubai was bumpy and she couldn’t sleep because the lady next to her kept a constant chatter all the way. She remembered how the lady was happy to be sitting next to someone who was able to speak Afrikaans which was her home language. The flight from Dubai to London was uneventful, except for the man next to her who mistook her shoulder for a cushion, this made for a very uncomfortable flight. She leaned back in the ample space of the first class seat Benedict had booked for her. She chuckled to herself, remember the almost fight they had when she had insisted on paying for her own flight. She must’ve known he wouldn’t back of so easily, but when she checked in today they told her she had been upgraded. And unlikely story, but she wasn’t going to complain. She stretched her legs pulling the blanket over herself, the flight departed at 20:00 and she would arrive at 8:00 the next morning, this made for a 12 hour nap. She heard her text alert going off reminding her to switch her phone off; she smiled to herself when she read the message.

 

*Can’t wait for you to arrive. Melting! Don’t know if it is from heat or from missing you?*

 

She smiled at her screen, knowing that she probably looked silly, the flight attendants reminded them to switch of their phones, and this made her smile even more, reminding her of an episode of Cabin Pressure she had listened to recently. She quickly switched off her phone, ensuring that the she was buckled correctly. As the plane made its way towards the runway, she looked out of the window, watching the passing scenery. She loved the sensation when the plane took off, she could feel the excitement when the plane gathered speed to take off. The plane started taking off and as it straightened she realised she was gripping the arm rests, she relaxed her hands, kicking out the seat when they were allowed, she quickly swallowed a sleeping pill, settling in for the long flight.

 

***

 

Benedict was pacing up and down in front of the arrivals terminal at the airport in Kuala Lumpur. He kept glancing at the doors, he has worked on high profile movies, but this is still the most nervous he has been in a long time. He tried to attract any attention, but luckily his agent informed him there was a large group of fans waiting back at the hotel. She did say she could move them, but he was sure they would respect him enough not to make too big a fuss over him. He kept nervously fixing his cap, squishing it onto his head, removing it, putting it back on. The doors finally opened and hundreds of people started spilling through the door. He stood on tiptoe to see over all the heads, it wasn’t too difficult because he was still taller than most people standing around him. The crowd started thinning out and he was just getting anxious when his eyes locked onto his girl, she was dressed for the warm weather, flip-flops, shorts and a frilly button shirt, her long curly hair in a ponytail. A huge grin spread across his face as he pushed past the remaining people standing in front of him.

 

Lisa was searching the crowd standing in front of the doors, she was happy to see there weren’t that many people left standing there, and after glancing around her eyes landed on one of the tallest men in the crowd. He was making his way towards her, a huge grin on his face, the familiar cap squished onto his head. He was wearing flip-flops, shorts, a cute t-shirt, his sunglasses hooked into the neck of the shirt and the cap on his head. She made her way towards him, when she reached him, she threw her arms around him, he hugged her back, leaning down, and he kissed. “Did you really just travel for 12 hours? You look gorgeous as always.” He said, while taking the handle of her suitcase leading her towards the exit. Lisa blushed slightly, “I have my secrets.” She had run out of the plane, grabbing her bags, and quickly fixed her look in the bathroom.

 

As they left the air-conditioned airport building, Lisa was almost overwhelmed by the scorching heat. “It reminds me of the heat back home, except it’s humid.” Benedict put on his sunglasses, leading her to a large Mercedes. He handed her suitcase over to the driver, before opening the door for her. “Milady.” He said with a mock butler voice, holding a hand out for her to help her into the car. “Thank you Jeeves.” She said as she slid into the backseat, Benedict quickly ran to the other side, getting in next to her. He took her hand in his, turning it over, running his long finger along the lines on the palm of her hand, she could feel a shiver running down her spine. “I didn’t even ask, how did you get time off?” Lisa watched the scenery of Kuala Lumpur as they drove to the hotel. “Easy, I told my boss, I wanted to explore and was thinking of Malaysia, I didn’t give specifics.” When she saw the confused look on Benedict’s face she continued. “He asked if I had set plans, and when I said maybe Kuala Lumpur, he asked if I would be kind enough to take some photos of you and any other famous people who might go to the Laureus Awards.” Benedict shook his head looking angry, “I can’t believe they would stoop so low, will you be paid at least?” Lisa nodded, “I will send one or two photos in, and then I can relax.” She turned her attention back to the passing scenery. Benedict watched her, loving the look on her face as she admired the passing sites. She could feel his eyes on her, and she turned back to him, smiling.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, Benedict could see the throng of fans standing near the door. He instructed the driver to go to the parking spaces. “Lisa, I will go in ahead of you, whilst I’m signing autographs and taking pictures you can slip in. Wait for me in the lobby.” He leaned over, kissing her again, Lisa was glad for the tinted windows, otherwise the fans would get mad at her, and she wasn’t ready for that yet. As he got out of the car, Lisa could hear the loud cheers from the group of girls. She smiled to herself, she never had the opportunity to meet her idols growing up, and she was jealous of the girls. She knew some of them probably drove for hours, and then stood in lines for another couple of hours in this heat. She admired their loyalty towards him, and this also scared her, because she had seen how they could react about rumours regarding Benedict. She watched as he reached the group of girls, turning on his best smile, listening to all their stories, signing scraps of paper and taking photos. She still giggled when she saw him doing the pointing pose, it was funny, but made her want one of her own as well. She took a deep breath, quickly getting out of the car, she saw the driver had already taken her bags into the hotel and she followed him. As she got inside she had an idea, and quickly rummaged for her camera. The driver saw what she had in mind and he indicated that he would look after her bags for her.

 

Lisa ran outside, getting her camera ready. She started snapping some pictures of Benedict with fans, Benedict stuck her tongue out at her, and she just smiled back at him. After she took a couple of pictures she asked if he wouldn’t mind posing in front of the barrier with his fans behind him. All the girls started screaming, leaning in closer to each other, all trying to be in the picture. Lisa aimed the camera at them, “Smile!” she shouted over the noise and when she started taking the photos she could see Benedict was doing his normal pointing again. “Thank you everyone.” She yelled at them again, as she made her way back into the hotel. She could see the security making their way to the group of girls, probably going to ask them to give Benedict a chance to actually go into the hotel. “Thank you all for coming, and thank you for being the best fans in the world.” She could hear Benedict telling them. The group of girls went crazy again, she could feel a arm snaking around her waist pulling her into him, and when she looked up she saw he was beaming. “You love them so much.” She said, hugging him back as they made their way to the desk.

 

Benedict lead her up to their room, “I hope you don’t mind.” He asked nervously. He unlocked the door, and swung it open to allow Lisa to go in. Her mouth fell open when she saw the luxury of the room, it was a large spacious room, furnished with a sofa, a couple of chairs, against one wall there was drinks cabinet and large flat screen television was setup against the wall facing the sofa. She could see two doors leading off from the living room. “I took the one room,” he said pointing towards the door on the right “You will be sleeping in that one.” He said pointing to the door on the left. He jogged across the room, opening the door to her room. She stepped into the room. In the middle of the room was a large bed, a lovely chair was next to it. She could see the bathroom door in the corner, and when she walked towards sliding door, the view took her breath away. She turned back to him, walking over to where he was standing, looking rather smug. She stood on tip toe, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you it’s perfect.”

 

He gave her that dorky smile of his, before jumping around like a kid who had too much sugar, “I have so many things I want to show you, I heard about this,” he stopped mid sentence when he saw the way Lisa was looking at him. He reached for her hand, taking it in his. He pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her passionately, feeling her press against him. He broke away from her, taking a strand of hair that had escaped from her pony, tucking it behind her ear. “But first, you need a nap.” Lisa immediately started to protest when she was cut of mid sentence by a yawn. He took her hand again, leading her to her room; she could suddenly felt very tired. He pushed her down gently on the bed, waiting for her to lie down, before pulling the throw over her, he went around to the other side of the bed, getting on it, and he laid down behind her, pulling her closer to him. “First we nap, then we party.” He said, placing a kiss in her neck and he could hear she was already asleep, breathing in softly. He listened to her snoring softly before snuggling in closer, drifting off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, any ideas on how to make this better, or if there is something I can do to improve it will be appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember what Benedict’s agent/handlers name is, I think Karen (for those not sure who I am speaking about, it’s the blonde woman who is always with Benedict at the red carpet events.) So for the purpose of this story or until I can find her real name she will be Karen

 Lisa felt something on her cheek, she wiped at her cheek trying to get the sensation to stop, and she just snuggled back into her pillow when there it was again. She swiped her hand across her cheek again, moaning softly. “Wake up sleepy head.” She heard Benedict whisper. She moaned softly, stretching out, feeling him next to her in the bed, “You should have let me sleep.” She said in a deep voice imitating his Smaug voice badly. Benedict chuckled next to her, running his long index finger across her cheek again, the sensation sending shivers down her spine. She turned towards him, opening her eyes, surprised at how dark the room was. She quickly sat up, “How long did I sleep?” Benedict shrugged his shoulders, looking down at her where he was propped up against the head board of the bed. “I think about two hours, maybe less, I must admit, I did drift off to sleep for a while, and then I just sat here watching you.” Lisa could feel her cheeks reddening. He leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips; Lisa reached her hand up, lacing her fingers through the short hair. She smiled up at him, “So what are the plans?” she asked, while getting up, stretching trying to relieve the stiffness. Benedict sat back against the headboard, watching her closely. “Well I have a pre Laureus awards party tonight, and would be honoured if you accompanied me.”

 

Lisa ran to her suitcase, opening the zips, starting to rummage through her bag, she stood looking at the contents, “I didn’t bring anything for a formal party.” Benedict could see the panic rise in her eyes, he quickly jumped up from the spot where he was lounging running out of the room, Lisa watched him leave her mouth falling open, and she followed him, leaving her room. She stopped when she came to the door of his room; she pushed the door open, looking into the room. She was surprised when she saw in what a state it was, she always thought he was so organised, the bed was made, but that was the only thing that looked organised, all over the floor was shoes, and trousers were hanging over the back of the chair, shirts and jackets were on clothes hangers against the door and hooked onto the end of the bed. The dressing table had different watches and there was her favourite bracelet. She stepped into the room, walking over to the dressing table, picking the Sarmi bracelet up, and running the smooth leather over her fingers, tracing the silver braid with her finger, she could see he was looking for something in the closet. “Aha!” he exclaimed making her jump, she dropped the bracelet; she quickly picked it up, slipping it onto her arm.

 

He pulled a clothes bag from the cupboard unzipping it, walking towards her as he discarded the bag onto his bed. On the hanger was a flimsy knee length black lace dress, with fine beaded patterns on it. He handed it to her, “I saw this and it made me think of you.” He said while his hand was rubbing the back of his neck, a slight blush rising in his face. She ran the smooth silky lace through her fingers, holding the dress up against herself, walking over to mirror, looking at her reflection in it. He walked over to where she was standing, placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. “Thank you Benedict, it’s lovely.” She said smiling brightly while looking at her reflection. He leaned down kissing her neck softly. “We should probably get ready, we have about an hour to get ready, and that’s pushing it.” He laughed softly, Lisa turned around facing him, “Well since you’re always late, I take it we actually have less than that don’t we.” She said standing on tiptoes, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room to go get ready.

 

Both of them quickly showered getting ready in their separate rooms, Lisa could hear him singing loudly while he was showering. She quickly slipped into a matching set of lace underwear, putting on the black silk slip that was underneath the dress, she then quickly did her makeup and brushed her wet hair, leaving them to dry naturally. She knew the curly mass would look lovely when it’s dried. She then picked up the dress, slipping it on, and finishing the look with strappy high heels. She glanced in the mirror, giving a nod of approval. She opened the door and there standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows was Benedict looking out over the scenery below. He was dressed in black pants and what looked like suede shoes, a white dress shirt was tucked into the pants, his hair was combed back and she could see they were also still wet and the unruly curls were also starting to form. She saw that over one of the chairs a brown jacket was draped. She cleared her throat to draw his attention, when he turned around he gave a wolf whistle. “Wow, you look amazing.” He said smiling brightly at her. She could see a pair of nerdy spectacles was perched on his nose, she giggled softly, “I actually feel overdressed, are you sure it’s not too much?” he grabbed his jacket quickly slipping it on, offering his arm for her to take, she grabbed his arm tightly, the headed to the door. She made to grab for her camera bag when they passed it. Benedict took it placing it back on the table. “Tonight you are mine, leave the work for tomorrow.”

 

When they reached the lobby, she could see outside the doors were a throng of girls holding up posters, Benedict sighed rolling his eyes playfully, “Do you mind if I sign a couple?” Lisa laughed, she hugged him quickly “Not at all, I know some of them have waited for hours.” Benedict indicated to one of the concierges. “Could you please show Lisa to the car, it’s that Mercedes over there,” he said pointing to the black sleek car, “I promise I won’t be long, and this also means you can slip out unnoticed.” She could see he was switching on Benedict Cumberbatch mode. She allowed him to go out first to draw the attention away from him and when the girls were occupied with him, she slipped out of the doors, walking quickly to the car. Before she got into the car, she slipped her small instant camera out of her clutch bag, taking a couple of quick photos. She then slipped into the car, watching him interact with his fans, taking the time to talk to each one of them. After a couple of minutes she saw him jogging towards the car, getting in quickly as it took off into the traffic. He slid closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. His text alert sounded and when he checked it, he shook his head, chuckling. “Apparently thanks to the wonders of social media there is another group waiting at the party. Would you mind?” Lisa watched him closely, she could see he was finding this very hard, she took his hand in hers, slipping his bracelet off her arm and onto his, “Benedict, this is your job, these fans depend on you, I will try and blend into the background, honestly, I don’t mind at all.” He leaned over to her holding her close against him, “Have I told you recently how wonderful you are?” Lisa shook her head, “Not nearly enough.” She said giggling.

 

The car pulled up next to a red carpet and through the darkened windows they could see a fairly large group with posters, and banners. Benedict made to get out of the car, when Lisa placed a hand on his arm. “Look at them.” She said nodding over to the group. “They really do love you, look at the excitement in their eyes, and from what I have seen on social media, you have brought people from all over the world together.” She smiled up at him “Benedict you are the reason these fans become friends, some of them even best friends.” He watched them, and she could see his eyes glistening. “Go on, make their day.” She said pushing him towards the door. Benedict turned back to her, kissing her quickly before stepping out of the car. He held his hand out to help her out, but she shook her head, “I will follow, go ahead.” Benedict smiled at her, he exchanged a couple of words with the driver and then with a blond woman. She could see confusion in the blonde woman’s face. Benedict rushed over to the group of fans, Lisa got out of the car. “Hey my name is Karon; I’m the one who has to keep him on schedule, which is sometimes very hard.” Karon laughed at her joke. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Karon.” Lisa said as she followed the blonde woman as she in turn followed Benedict. Lisa loved watching him interact with his fans; she stood back a couple of feet from Karon trying to not attract any attention. She could see every time he took pictures with his fans, he looked over to her. She smiled at him each time, nodding encouragingly. After about 20 minutes, he held up the pen he had borrowed from one of the fans. “Okay guys, now I am well and truly late, thank you all for coming, and thank you for supporting me.” He handed the pen back to its owner, jogging over to where Lisa and Karon were standing. They started to make their way towards the entrance to the building, as they made their way up the stairs; Benedict took her hand in his. He looked down at her smiling proudly. “I think I’m the luckiest guy around.” Lisa smiled up at him. “I think we are both extremely lucky.” Lisa said.

 

When the doors opened and they entered the large ballroom, filled with sport stars from all over the world, Lisa could feel all eyes on her, she could see the event photographer stepping closer, and she was actually amazed to see the bored look on the man’s face. He snapped a couple of pictures before circling the room again. Benedict quickly ran to get them drinks, while Karon kept Lisa company. When Benedict returned Karon took her drink, excusing herself, “I’m going to go promote you further, see you later, and Benedict don’t forget to mingle.” She said winking at him, before leaving. Benedict placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him, “How about we make the rounds before we get to spend some time together.” Benedict made the rounds with her, introducing her around; he posed for pictures with some of the stars. He even asked for a few autographs himself. Lisa smiled when he shyly asked for the first persons autograph. They spend the rest of the night chatting with one another, laughing at each other’s jokes and drinking a little more than usual.

 

The music was turned up after a while and some of the people started moving over to the dance floor. Benedict held his hand out for Lisa, “Care to dance milady?” he said while bowing. Lisa slapped at his hand, looking around her, “I can’t dance.” Benedict grabbed her hand pulling her towards the makeshift dance floor, he held her close to him, slow dancing to Demons by Imagine Dragons. This made Lisa laugh, “You are a great teacher.” She said in his ear, she held him close to her, she felt safe in his arms.

 

It was very late that night before they returned to the hotel, Lisa was exhausted and she kept yawning, giggling each time. When they got up to their room, Benedict walked her to her room, before kissing her gently; he pulled her closer to him. She reached up, running her hands through hair. He looked down at her; she smiled up at him, winking at him. “Good night Benedict.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading, please do leave comments, any tips will be appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment on Karen’s name, so from now on she will be Karon. I know this can get confusing since Lucy’s friend is also Karen, but I hope I will make it less confusing.
> 
> P.S. Sorry guys for the confusion about the name, I somehow changed Lisa's name, I fixed this and have learned my lesson, don't watch reruns of 7th Heaven while writing.

Lisa slipped into her room, locking the door behind her. She ran to her phone, she didn’t even check the time before phoning Karen’s number. “Hello?” she heard Karen whisper. “Karen its Lisa, I’m sorry am I disturbing you?” Lisa could hear Karen moving around, clearing her throat, “Lisa, hey no, I am at work, let me just find a hiding spot.” Lisa could hear Karen was moving around. “Okay you have my attention. How was your first day, what’s the time there?” Lisa started walking around the room trying to not make too much noise, “I don’t know Karen it’s late. How am I going to do this?” Karen tried to interrupt Lisa’s ranting, “Lisa, babe, listen to me, what’s wrong? What happened?” Lisa took a deep breath, sitting cross legged on the carpet, running her fingers through the soft fibres of the carpet. “Nothing happened, I’m just so confused, I don’t want Benedict to think I’m a prude, but I also don’t want to just, you know give it up.” Lisa sighed, feeling angry with herself as tears started to run down her cheeks. “Lisa, Benedict is a gentlemen, he won’t push you. Where is he now?” Karen asked softly. “He is in his room, I think.” Lisa answered her, through sobs. Karen cleared her throat, “See I told you, total gentlemen. Lisa, he is waiting for you to show you are ready, or else he would’ve booked one room, not two. Now go wash your face, get in bed and sleep. You will feel better in the morning. I have to go.” Lisa heard the tone of the disconnected line in her ear. She took a couple of breathes before heading to the bathroom, splashing cool water on her face. She quickly took of the dress, putting on her pyjamas before getting into bed. Her text alert went off and when she checked it was from Benedict

 

* _Sweet dreams, thank you for coming with me. B_ *

 

Lisa held the phone close to her heart, falling into a deep sleep, the tiredness of the long journey and the wonderful evening overwhelming her.

 

***

 

Benedict undressed pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, getting into the bed, he felt guilty for listening at the door, but somehow he felt better about the fact that he now knew what was bothering Lisa. He had an inkling what was bothering her, but now he had proof, and he knew if he pushed her, he would lose her, and he did not want that to happen. He send her a text, and waited for a while for a reply that never came. He stared up at the ceiling, slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

 

The next morning Benedict was woken by his mobile ringing, when he checked the caller ID he could see it was his agent Karon, “Morning Karon, please don’t tell me I’m late for something.” Karon chuckled on the other end of the line, “No not yet, just called to remind you that the helicopter ride you requested is booked for noon, and you need to be at the theatre for the Laureus Awards at 7.” Benedict sat up, suddenly very excited, “Great I forgot about that, how long do we have?” there was silence on the other end of the line before Karon replied, “It’s 9:30 now, Benedict you know you do have a quite expensive watch, use it!” The line went dead and Benedict sat there laughing.

 

***

 

Lisa was woken by the sound of Benedict laughing; she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, walking towards the sound of his laughter. She saw his door was slightly open, she knocked softly, walking into his room, “You sound cheerful?” she asked walking over to his bed, standing next to it. Benedict smiled at her getting up from the bed, “Morning gorgeous, I was just told off for not wanting to check the time.” When Lisa stared at him blankly, he leaned down, kissing her softly on the forehead. “Let’s go down for breakfast and then I have a surprise for you.”

 

Both of them went to their separate bathrooms, getting ready for the day. Benedict pulled on light blue shorts, pairing it with his favourite Beatles t-shirt, slipping on a pair of flip-flops, and squishing the cap on his head. He checked his reflection in the mirror; he quickly slipped on his bracelet, laughing again when he picked up his Omega watch, before fastening it around his arm. He left his room, casually leaning against the wall waiting for Lisa to come out. She opened the door slowly, looking at him, “Do you think this is okay?” He looked her up down, she had on a knee length white dress, with big flowers of all colours on, her curly hair was swept to the side and he could see she had made small braids in it. Her makeup was light as always, he loved this about her; she looked wonderful with just eyeliner and mascara. He looked at her feet smiling when he saw she was also wearing flip-flops. “We match!” he yelled pointing at her feet. She smiled at him, grabbing her camera bag; she walked over to him, giving him a hug, holding him tightly. Benedict could feel her heart was racing; he slipped his arms around her, holding her tightly to himself. He leaned his head down resting it on top of hers. “You look stunning; I’m going to have to fight off the other guys.” He whispered, he took her hand and they went down to the restaurant in the hotel to get breakfast.

 

When they were done with breakfast, they walked to the doors of the hotel, hand in hand, Benedict kept talking and Lisa listened to everything he said. She was still surprised how he would always promote all his friends work and never even mention his own. She was dying to know what his true feelings were regarding Sherlock, she had read all the interviews and saw some of them on YouTube, but she wished she could ask him. They absentmindedly left the hotel, and didn’t even notice the smaller group of girls standing outside the door, Benedict led her to the waiting car, waiting for her to climb in, before he realised that the group was now shouting his name. Lisa smiled up at him from the car, “Go ahead.”

 

He quickly ran back to the small group, signing more DVDs and taking pictures, when he got to the last girl, he heard the question he was dreading. “Who’s the girl Benedict?” He smiled casually, pretending to not have heard it, before turning back to the car. “That will be all for now, see you later.” He ran to the waiting car, getting in and it drove off. As he was leaning his head against the head rest, he sighed, “I think we have been busted.” Lisa looked back at the group that were now melting into the distance, “Really? Did they say something?” he shook his head, while quickly texting Karon, * _Check social media, might be caught. B_ * He looked back at Lisa. “Don’t worry, Karon will take care of it, she is great at it.”

 

Lisa was surprised to see they were heading back to the airport, and at the same time very excited. “What are the plans for the day?” she asked curiously. Benedict chuckled, “Tonight I’m hosting the Laureus, you can take a couple of photos so your boss will be satisfied, but first.” He broke off as the car came to a stop, the door was opened by the driver, and Lisa could see they were next to a helicopter, her heart started racing at twice the normal speed. She looked at Benedict wide eyed, “No way!” she got out of the car and Benedict followed her, watching her every reaction. “Yeah, I thought you might like this, I read the views are amazing.” He smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Lisa walked towards the helicopter, taking in everything around. The pilot strolled towards them, holding his hand out. “Mr Cumberbatch, it’s an honour sir.” Benedict shook his hand before introducing Lisa to the pilot. “Will I be able to take photos?” she said pulling out her camera. Benedict and the pilot laughed at her, “Ever the photographer.” Benedict said pulling her close to him. The pilot smiled at her, “You are allowed to do that.” He walked over to the helicopter, opening the door for them. As they got in, he explained how to buckle their seatbelts, and gave each a pair of headphones. He closed the door, running around to the other side, getting in. Lisa watched him as he flipped switches, pressed buttons and spoke into the headphones, they could hear him clearly through their own sets.

 

As the helicopter took off, Lisa grabbed Benedict’s hand, holding it tightly, when they were soaring over the city, she started to relax her hold on his hand “Sorry.” She said apologetically. He smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled back at him, staring out of the window. The views were spectacular and she took a couple of photos before completely forgetting about her camera. Benedict laced his fingers through hers, he kept watching her, and he could see the amazement in her eyes. After they flew around for an hour, the pilot informed them they would be heading back to the airport. When they landed, both thanked the pilot, and they climbed out of the helicopter. Lisa could see the pilot was burning to ask for an autograph, “Would you mind if I took a photo of you and Benedict?” she asked when the pilot agreed, Benedict stood closer to him, doing his dorky pointy finger. The pilot then handed her his mobile and asked if she wouldn’t mind. She quickly snapped a photo, handing him back the phone, by this time the pilot had also had enough courage to ask for an autograph. They headed back to the car, when they were settled in the car, Benedict turned to her in his seat. “Lunch first, then I booked us in at the spa, this is a prestigious award ceremony, I have taken the liberty of getting you another dress, and the hairdresser will do your hair if you want.” He smiled at her, leaning over whispering in her ear, “Personally I like it the way it is right now.” he kissed her softly in her neck sending shivers down her spine.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, they had a quick lunch at the restaurant, before heading to the spa, they enjoyed a relaxing massage. When it was over, Benedict led her back to their suite, waiting for them was a couple of people, and Benedict introduced her to the hairdresser, makeup artist and his stylist, who was also responsible for her dress. Each went to their rooms, Sheila the makeup artist told her to go change into her bathrobe, and when she got back they pushed her down on a chair and started their magic. Lena was the hairdresser, and she started straightening Lisa’s hair, every now and then grumbling about how thick the hair was. Lisa just rolled her eyes, it’s not like she didn’t know this already. When they were done, they turned her to the mirror and she was surprised at the outcomes, her makeup had a smoky look that made her eyes stand out, a light lipstick completed the look, her hair was straightened, and pinned strategically into a stylish updo. There was a soft knock on the door and the stylist came in carrying a clothes bag, he unzipped the bag, and took out another stunning sparkling long black dress, this time, it had a purplish glint to it. He indicated for Lisa to go put it on. She grabbed it, running to the bathroom. She blushed when she realised that the purple in the dress matched her lace underwear. She quickly slipped the dress on, looking at the result in the mirror. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Benedict was standing with the others, while they quickly worked their magic on his unruly curls. She cleared her throat and when they turned to her, she could see they were all pleased with the look, especially Benedict.

 

“Stunning” he managed to breath after a couple of seconds. He stepped over to her, smiling from ear to ear. She looked at him, blushing, “You’re not too bad yourself, quite dashing.”  After the team looked them over one last time, they were pushed out of the door, “Go you will be late!” Sheila shouted at them. As the door was closed behind them, Benedict giggled, “Damn they knew what I had in mind.” He winked at her, before taking her arm; they walked down to the lobby, and quickly ran to the waiting car. Lisa slipped in first, followed by Benedict. “I wonder where the fans are tonight?” she said pointing to the empty spot. Benedict shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe they headed over to the venue.” Lisa looked him over, his suit was form fitting, when she looked down at his feet she saw his shoes were polished to a perfect gleam, and peaking out were his familiar red and black stripped socks. He caught her looking at the socks, he started laughing. “I could get used to being driven everywhere.” She sighed when they calmed down from their outburst.

 

As the car pulled up to the red carpet, Lisa took a deep breath, “Ben I think we forgot one thing.” He looked at her in confusion, “She pointed out of the window at the photographers, trying to get a better shot of whoever gets out of the car. “Now we will be busted.” He smiled at her, “Don’t worry about them, lets enjoy the night, Karon can sort it out tomorrow.” He leaned over kissing her passionately, before the door was opened. He got out, thanking the driver, he bend down holding out his hand for her; she took it shakily getting out of the car. They were nearly blinded by all the flashes of the camera around them. They made their way slowly towards the entrance to the venue; Lisa could see Karon hovering ahead of them. Benedict looked at Karon, pointing towards the rather large group of fans, Karon nodded and he pulled Lisa with him to the group. She stood a step back from them, seeing several of them were making videos of him. He signed several photos, pointed endless times; there was one incident which stood out for her. Benedict refused to sign a picture, asking for a blank piece of paper to give an autograph to the fan. When she saw which photo it was he didn’t want to sign, she started giggling because it wasn’t a very flattering one. After what felt like a life time he finally said goodbye to them, and they made their way inside the venue. Karon took her by the shoulder, leading her ahead of Benedict, and she could see that some of the photographers had noticed that they were there together. “Come let me show you to your seat.” Karon whispered.

 

Lisa sat in her seat; it was an aisle seat in the middle of the theatre. Around her she could see some sports stars she recognised, but to be honest there wasn’t a lot of them that she did. They were all dressed in formal attire and Lisa like watching them interact, some of them were rivals most of the time, but tonight they were talking like old friends. After a couple of minutes the lights dimmed in the room and Benedict came charging onto the stage. She was so proud of him, he made jokes that made her laugh, and she was upset when she realised not everyone in the theatre were laughing. There was even a piece where he made fun of himself for photo-bombing U2 at the Oscars. Two Benedict’s, she thought to herself, now that is something. All the awards were handed out, and Lisa started to get a little bored with some of the speeches. When it was announced that the ceremony had now come to its end, she did find herself heaving a sigh of relieve. Some of the people started storming out of the theatre, all heading to their after parties, since Lisa did not know what the plans were for the rest of the night she sat back in her chair, knowing that either Benedict or Karon would come to get her. She wasn’t wrong because after a few minutes Benedict came running to her seat, sitting down next to her. “What did you think?” he asked beaming. She leaned over to him. “I think you were amazing.” She kissed him softly on the lips, he reached her hand up, running his thumb across her cheek, he took a wisp of hair that had escaped from the pins, holding it between his fingers, and he tucked it behind her ear. They were interrupted by Karon who stood at the back of the theatre, clearing her throat. Benedict looked over at Karon, smiling.

 

“So in how much trouble are we Karon?” he said pulling Lisa out of her chair, they walked over to where Karon was waiting for him. She smiled at him, “You would make my job so much easier if you told me what this is. You were trending on Twitter, and the Daily mail has already published a couple of photos of the two of you, many of them you can’t see Lisa except for in one.” She looked determinedly at Benedict. “So what do I tell them? Casual date with a friend?” Benedict looked at Lisa, “It’s up to Lisa, if she isn’t ready, then we can think of something.” Lisa held up her hands, “I’m not ready, please, Karon we are dating, and I’m Benedict’s girlfriend, but you know how his fans can be.” Lisa looked scared and Benedict took her in his arms holding her close to him. Karon nodded, “I know, let’s see how it goes, maybe it will die down.” She turned to Benedict, “You have the rest of the night off, I left your Grand Prix tickets along with the gift in your room. See you tomorrow.” With a curt nod she turned, leaving them behind. Benedict gave Lisa a hug, “Come on, let’s go to the hotel and watch a movie, how do you feel about a movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment, hints on how to improve will be appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I love each and every one of you. This is my first attempt at a little smut, please don’t be too rough on me.

When they arrived at the hotel, they both went to their rooms, quickly changing into something more comfortable. Lisa had opted for her pyjama bottoms and a tank top, pulling out all the pins that secured her hair, she laughed when she saw they had stubbornly curled again, she left her hair loose, whilst Benedict dressed in boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Benedict was already waiting for her when she got out of her room; he had pulled the duvet of his bed and a couple of drinks and snacks from the mini bar. When she sat down on the oversized couch he stood in front of her, “so what are you in the mood for?” he asked pointing to the television. She grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to her; she started scrolling through the endless list of titles on the movie channel. She didn’t get very far before he yelled “STOP! Avengers! Please can we watch that? I haven’t seen it yet.” He pleaded with a pouty smile. Lisa clicked on the movie and as the Marvel logo appeared she whispered in his ear, “Good choice now I can drool over Loki for the next couple of hours.” He looked incredulously at her, “So I picked the girl with a thing for villains?” she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, “Duh, and do you know who started it?” he shook his head, “A certain villain who they should’ve let sleep.” She winked at him, he chuckled pulling her closer to him, his arm around her shoulder, her head on his chest.

 

In the middle of the movie Lisa looked up to see Benedict was staring at her, “What? Is there something on my face?” she sat up, rubbing her face. He took her hands in his, kissing the palm of each of them. “There is nothing, I just like looking at you.” Lisa could feel herself blush; she looked back at the screen just when a scene with Loki came back on, “Now him, I can look at him forever.” She leaned forward sitting cross-legged, her elbows resting on her legs, Benedict started tracing patterns on her back with his long finger, giving her goosebumps, “Remind me to never introduce you to Tom then.” He could hear her gasp, “You know Tom Hiddleston?” Benedict chuckled shaking his head “Of course you would know who Tom is, is he big in South Africa then?” Lisa shook her head, “No just to Marvel fans I guess. Do you really know Tom?” Benedict continued lazily tracing patterns, “Yeah we worked together on War Horse, kept in touch afterwards, his a really good friend.” Lisa leaned back against the couch, trapping his arm behind her, “I would love to meet him one day.” She turned her attention back to the movie, while Benedict pulled his arm out from behind her.

 

Lisa leaned against Benedict again, her head on his chest, he held her tightly against him, running his finger along her arm, she felt him move, and he started kissing her neck softly, Lisa sat up, looking at him, Benedict took her face in his hands, pulling her closer to him, he kissed the tip of her nose and then he kissed her softly on the lips, it wasn’t long before his tongue prodded her lips, asking for entry, she opened her mouth to him, and their kiss grew passionate. She was kneeling next to him on the couch, he turned his body towards her, gently pushing her down on the couch to lie on her back, and he was pressed against her, her hands in his hair and his running down her body. He ran his hand up under her tank top, lightly tracing a finger over her full breasts still trapped in her lace bra. He knelt between her legs, taking of his t-shirt, pulling her upright he started taking her tank top of, she could feel the heat rise in her face, never being this naked in front of any man before. He ran a finger over her cheek, “I love it when you blush.” She smiled at him, feeling her cheeks redden further. “I want you Lisa.” He whispered softly, kissing her again. Lisa ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling the muscles ripple underneath her touch. They were making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. Benedict propped himself up, sliding a hand down her stomach running a finger around her navel, he watched her looking for any signs that he should stop. Lisa watched him, biting her bottom lip, nodding once; too scared to say anything, afraid her voice would betray how she felt. Benedict slid his hand into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, cupping her with his big hand.

 

Right at that moment her mobile rang, she groaned loudly as she recognised it as the tone for her mother’s number. Benedict leaned forward, kissing her softly on the nose. “Leave it.” He whispered softly. Lisa looked at him, feeling his hand move against her, “I can’t it’s my mother, she never phones my mobile.” She looked up at him, feeling conflicted. He took his hand out of her pyjamas. “Go on, I’ll pause the movie.” She quickly jumped up, running towards her mobile; she answered it, “Mamma?” Benedict could see fear and confusion crossing her face, he got up walking towards her, and he took her in his arms as he saw tears running down her face. “Okay mamma, I will try and get the quickest flight home.” She said shakily. When she placed her phone back onto the table, Benedict held her in his arms, letting her cry into his chest. Between sobs she managed to explain “My granddad had a heart attack, his in a coma at the moment, it does not look good. There’s a chance I won’t make it to say goodbye.” Benedict walked her over to the couch, pushing her down, while running to get his mobile. “Karon, I need flights to South Africa as soon as possible.” He listened to Karon, and Lisa watched him through her tears, “Yes I understand, but can’t we make an exception?” he nodded a couple of times, pacing around the room, after a while he held the phone to his shoulder, “There’s a flight tomorrow morning, is that okay?” Lisa nodded leaning back into the couch feeling exhausted. “Karon, get that flight, text me the details please. Good night.” He walked over to Lisa sitting next to her; he took her hand in his. “I’m afraid I can’t join you as I have to be in Australia on Monday, there isn’t a way Karon can explain a sudden trip to South Africa without having to let the cat out of the bag.” Lisa nodded not really listening.

 

Benedict pulled her up, slipping her tank top on for her. “Come you need to get some sleep.” He pulled her to her room, letting her get into the bed, he walked round to the other side, getting in behind her, he pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck, “Everything is going to be alright, don’t worry.” He kept a steady trail of encouragements going while listening to her breathing getting deeper and calmer. He checked to see if she was asleep before getting up, checking his texts and phoning Karon again. “Is there no way I can go with her? She is a wreck.” After Karon explained several times, he finally sighed feeling miserable, “I know I understand, thank you again. Is it at least a direct flight?”

 

Early the next morning Benedict woke Lisa up; he had already packed her bags, letting her sleep for as long as possible. He had gotten in the bed when he realised she was having nightmares, holding her close to him until they subsided. “Go shower, breakfast is waiting in the living room; we have about 30 minutes before you have to be at the airport.” Lisa turned to him, reaching for his hand, “Thank you Benedict, you don’t know how much this means to me.” She ran into the bathroom just as the tears began to run down her cheeks again. Benedict saw this and it made him feel so useless. He kept checking his phone, hoping Karon would tell him he could go with her, but no such luck. When Lisa came out of her room, she was wearing converse, jeans and a Sherlock t-shirt. He smiled at her, she looked at him giving him a weak smile, “This way I have you close to me, it’s a good thing your famous.” She grabbed a cup of coffee refusing to eat anything. After a couple of minutes of silence she walked over to her camera bag, removing the memory card, “Ben do you think Karon will be able to get this to my editor? And a message saying there are some photos of previous things on my computer they could use if they needed to?” Benedict took the card from her, holding her in his arms. “I’m sure she would be happy too, we need to leave.” They made their way to the waiting car which drove them to the airport. Benedict helped her check in, and Lisa was surprised to find that she got a first class seat again. “You really didn’t need to do this, I would’ve been happy to sit in cattle class.” She smiled at him trying to be brave, she hated saying goodbye and she knew in his line of work it would happen often. Benedict leaned down, kissing her softly, holding her tightly to himself, not wanting to send her away alone, “Let me know as soon as you arrive, I promise I will call you the minute I land in Australia.” Lisa nodded, taking her cabin luggage from him, “See you later alligator.” She said while walking away. He ran after her, “In a while crocodile.” He said smiling, kissing her again, he slipped a small package into her hand, “Open it on the plane.” Benedict watched as she walked away, she turned a couple of times, just looking at him, before she turned the corner she waved at him, and blew him a kiss, he pretended to catch it, watching her until she disappeared.

 

He turned around heading back to the car, his phone rang, “Karon?” he knew she was checking up on him, and making sure he didn’t board the plane with Lisa. “I’m heading to the Grand Prix now, are you there already?” he slid his phone into his pocket, getting into the car. Feeling his heart had left with Lisa.

 

The car parked in their designated spot and Benedict had to take a couple of deep breaths to try and compose himself, he quickly wiped his face with a handkerchief before getting out of the car, putting a big smile on his face. He waved to the fans that were outside the main gates, he quickly checked his watch to see if he had time to sign a couple of things. He decided since he was already late, he might as well. After he spends some time with his fans, Karon came walking towards him, “Come on they are waiting for you.” She hurried him along; Benedict put his hands in his pockets, brushing against the memory card. “Oh yes Karon, could you get this to Lisa work? They might need some of the photos she took.” Karon took the card, making a note in her diary before ushering him to the places he had to be.

 

***

 

On the plane Lisa waited until they had taken off, before taking out the small package Benedict had given her, when she opened it, the tears started running down her cheeks again. In the small box on purple cushion was a bracelet identical to his, and underneath it was a small card with his handwriting on.

 

_This way no matter how far away from each other we are, we will always be together. Love you. Benedict_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, if it was a disaster, won't attempt it again ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments regarding the last chapter. I have an idea in my head, let’s see if I can pen it down correctly.

Lisa slept through most of the flight, when she was awake she held the bracelet in her hands, running the intricate silver braid through her fingers, feeling comforted by this small token of Benedict’s love. She looked at the bracelet slipping it back on her arm as the cabin was prepared for landing. She stretched feeling blessed to have Benedict as a boyfriend, without him she knew she wouldn’t have been able to go home so quickly. When the flight landed she quickly made her way off the plane, running to make her connection flight.

 

***

 

Benedict was spending his Sunday at the F1 again; today he would be doing the winner’s interview. He felt quite nervous about it, and the fact that he hadn’t heard from Lisa since he put her on the plane the previous morning was making him extremely nervous. He kept ringing her phone, but could only get voice mail. He was standing out of earshot in the corner of the large reception room trying to reach her once again, when Karon walked over tapping him on the shoulder. “Benedict, you have 10 minutes to get ready, this is not the time to be late.” She looked at him crossly, before smiling her warm motherly smile. She held her hand out for his phone; he placed it in her hand, before running off to the changing room. Karon made her way to the room, taking her time, waiting patiently outside the door for him to come out. When he stepped out dressed in black slacks, a white button shirt and his grey blazer she quickly circled him, brushing off invisible specks of dust. “You’re ready.” She handed him his phone again, frowning when he quickly checked to see if there was anything. “Ben you will be late if you don’t hurry.” He slipped his phone into his pocket, heaving a sigh. “Come on Ben, you need to pull yourself together.” He mumbled under his breath, taking deep breaths. They ran to the winner’s circle, standing just inside the door, waiting for the winners to get on the podium. Benedict smiled his warm smile when the cameras were shoved into his face, and he wished they would back off just this once. He heard his name being announced and he quickly jogged out. While he was interviewing Lewis Hamilton he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiled brighter for the rest of the time they were doing the interviews

 

After the interviews, Benedict led the way backstage, fumbling with his phone, trying to pull it out quick enough. His smile soon faded when he saw it was from his mother. Karon stepped over to where he was standing, when she saw his face she quickly grabbed their things, “Come on love, let’s get you back to the hotel, we need to get ready for your flight.” She nudged him towards the doors; he leaned down giving her a tight hug. “Thank you Karon.” They made their way to the car, running past the fans, as Benedict got into the car he quickly waved to them, apologising profusely. He leaned back into the seat, phoning Lisa’s number again. “Lisa, honey, when you get this will you let me know if you’re safe. I’m worried. Love you.”

 

***

 

Lisa’s mom picked her up from the airport, it was an emotional welcoming, she remembered running to her mother, almost falling into her moms’ warm embrace. She didn’t care what the rest of the people thought in the terminal of the small Bloemfontein airport. Her mom held her tightly; she instinctively knew that Lisa needed to be held. As they gathered her suitcase, Lisa asked “How’s Granddad?” she saw her mom taking a deep breath “I’m taking you straight to the hospital, if that’s okay with you Lisa?” Lisa bit her lip trying to control the tears that were threatening to start again. As they got into the car, she leaned against the seat, taking out her phone, staring at the blank screen. “Mamma my battery died, do you have a car charger?” her mom shook her head, concentrating on the road in front of her. “Sorry sweetie,” she smiled apologetically “but take my phone.” Lisa shook her head “That’s okay, will charge it at home.” Lisa watched the city lights pass outside of the window, running the bracelet through her hands, she smiled to herself, and it was actually calming her down.

 

They reached the hospital 30 minutes later, and Lisa followed her mom through the long corridors. Her mom stopped outside of a door, she took Lisa’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “Do you want me to come in with you?” Lisa shook her head, opening the door slowly. She stepped into the room, looking over to where her granddad was sleeping in the too big bed. Lisa sat down in the chair next to his bed, taking his frail hand in hers, “Hey Pops, I’m back.” She squeezed his hand slightly, watching his face for any change. “You should get better, so I can show you London. I’m sure you would love it.” Lisa told him all about her small flat, her new best friend, how busy they kept her at work. “Pops, I met someone in London, you guys will have to share my heart because he kind of stole it.” She smiled to herself, leaning her head back against the chair, still holding onto his hand as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

***

 

Benedict was making his way through the terminal, heading towards the first class lounge; he just wanted to get this trip over. Karon followed him not in such a rush as he was. They still had a couple of hours before their flights departed, but Benedict wanted to wait it out at the airport rather than hanging around the hotel room. When they entered the lounge, Benedict chose two seats in the corner, falling down onto the chair pulling out his phone again. Karon watched as he frantically dialled Lisa’s number for the millionth time. She could see the frustration when the robotic tone sounded on the other end. “Her message box is full, it doesn’t allow me to leave a message.” He sighed throwing his phone onto the table between the two chairs. “Don’t worry Benedict, she probably fell asleep and forgot to switch it on or something like that.” Karon could see this explanation wouldn’t be enough, so she pulled out her tablet checking the flights. “It says here the flight landed there at 7pm. Benedict nothing happened to her.” She reached over taking his hand in hers. “I’m getting something to drink, do you want anything?” Benedict shook his head, staring at the folder Karon had left on the table. He lifted it, opening it to the first page; there was an itinerary for his stay in Australia. He quickly scanned over it, seeing the two comic cons highlighted and then smaller functions throughout the week, he knew Karon probably scheduled them to keep him occupied.

 

The hours ticked by and Karon kept up a constant stream of conversation, trying to cheer Benedict up, but after a while she realised he wasn’t going to cheer up until he heard from Lisa. She took out her laptop; she looked up at the sulking mass in front of her. “Okay, do you at least know what her parent’s names are? I need somewhere I can start.” Benedict looked up at her, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

 

***

“Good morning Poppet.” Lisa stirred from her uncomfortable position in the chair. She had pulled her knees up to her chest, her one arm around her legs, her head resting on her knees, whilst her other hand was still holding onto her granddads hand. She blinked a couple of times; looking up at the old man’s smiling face. She jumped from her seat, lunging at him, holding him tightly against her, he in turn held her tightly against himself. “There’s my Poppet.” Lisa leaned back tears streaming down her face, she looked at her granddad, “Don’t you ever do that to me again!” she said crossly while still smiling. She climbed onto the bed, curling up against him, moving carefully as to not pull out any of his IV’s. They were holding onto each other when her parents came into the room, her mother gave them one look before running out to get the nurse. She ran back into the room, “How you feeling dad?” she smiled from ear to ear, relief washing over her. The old man sat up, looking at her, a weak smile on his face. “Well I had to get my Poppet back somehow didn’t I?”

 

They were still laughing when Lisa’s mom’s phone rang. She looked at the long number on her screen “Sophia Swart, Goeie More*!” she could hear the stammering voice on the other side. “Good morning, this is Karon Maskill, I am looking for Lisa?” Lisa’s mom handed her the phone “It’s a Karon Maskill?” Lisa sat up taking the phone from her mother, “May I be excused?” she quickly ran out of the room, leaning against the wall outside of the room. “Karon, Is something wrong with Benedict?” she could hear a deep chuckle from the other end of the line. “Lisa you’re okay, I tried to reach you several times, how’s your grandfather?” she smiled at the concern she could hear in Benedict’s voice. “Morning, I’m sorry my phone died and my mom brought me directly to my granddad, he is okay Benedict, he woke up this morning.” She said excitedly, she could hear the sigh of relief mixed with a lot of peoples voices, “Where are you now Ben?” she could hear him covering the phone with his hand, saying something to Karon. “We are at the airport, they are calling my flight. I need to go, oh Lisa I missed your voice.” Lisa held the phone closer to her ear trying to hear him better. “How long is your flight?” she could hear him rummaging for something again “Hold on, it’s a little under 8 hours. I will phone you as soon as I land. I love you Lisa.” Lisa couldn’t help smiling “I love you too Benedict.” The line went dead and as she turned around she almost walked into her mother who was watching her from the door.

 

Lisa stood there looking for a reaction from her mother; “Okay, while they are tending to your grandfather, tell me more about this actor of yours, you never said what his name is?” she said after a long silence. Lisa took a deep breath feeling like she was being interrogated; it felt different than telling her mother snippets over Skype, “His name is Benedict Cumberbatch.” Lisa watched her mother, trying to see if her mother recognised the name, and to her horror she could almost hear the bells ringing in her mother’s head. “You know who he is don’t you?” she rolled her eyes at her mother’s reaction. Her mother grabbed her by her arm, leading her to the small family room down the hall, “Do you mean to tell me you are dating ‘the Benedict Cumberbatch’?” Lisa nodded, “Do you think this is a good idea? I don’t know a lot about him, only the little bits that I have read, but isn’t he in a high demand lately?” Lisa shrugged, “We enjoy each other’s company, and so far, his being a big star hasn’t really affected us.” Lisa watched her mother starting to pace around the room “Mom it’s going to be fine.” She walked over to her mother, stopping her in her tracks; she hugged her, holding her tightly. “He is a true gentleman, don’t worry about it.” Her mother placed her arms around her holding her tightly, but Lisa knew this conversation was far from over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is Afrikaans for “Sophia Swart, Good Morning.” Thank you again for reading, any remarks will be appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the delay, I had some internet difficulties, I then decided to make some tweaks to the chapter while waiting so this is a particularly long chapter, well at least for me it is.

Lisa and her parents spend the rest of the day with her grandfather in hospital; he will be released as soon as the doctor’s were sure he was stable enough. Lisa was sitting in the chair next to his bed reading while he was taking a nap. Her parents were in the family room, with some other members of the family that has come from all over the country. Lisa could feel her phone vibrate, it was her boss, and she looked over at her grandfather before answering. “Hallo this is Lisa.” She could hear her boss on the other end still finishing a conversation. “Yes, yes Lisa this is Peter, how long before you can come back? There are some assignments that you need to cover.” Lisa got up, starting to pace around the room, “Peter, yes, I understand, I need to be here until at least Wednesday, then I can head back.” She could hear the change in his voice, she knew he was getting annoyed, “This is truly irregular, and I might have to get another photographer then.” Lisa felt betrayed, when she remembered about her work laptop. “Peter, I send my memory card back to you, there will be the photos of the Malaysian trip, and on my computer you will find a file with some extra work I have done.” Peter cleared his voice, “Yes that will work goodbye.” The line went dead and Lisa just shook her head in disbelieve, sometimes Peter was extremely rude.

 

Lisa turned around to find her grandfather looking at her, concern in his eyes, she could see the wrinkled frown on his forehead, “You know it’s rude to eavesdrop?” she said smiling, walking over to his bed, sitting down gently at the foot end of the bed. Pops shook his head “My sweet girl, I am so sorry, are you in a lot of trouble for coming?” Lisa felt the tears well in her eyes, she could see her grandfather was truly worried about her, “You should never feel sorry, I would come running no matter where in the world I am, you know that.” Lisa leaned forward, hugging the old man, listening to his breathing as he held her close. After a while he held her at arm’s length, “Now tell me about this boy who stole your heart, will he go fishing with me?” Lisa couldn’t help laughing at the image that popped into her head, Benedict and her grandfather standing on the shore of a great big dam, the sun rising in the distance, both of them bathed in the warm orange glow. “I hope so pops, I really do.” The old man chuckled to himself, leaning back against the pillows; his eyes closing slowly, Lisa knew he would be asleep for a while again. After taking a quick look at her watch she realised that almost 8 hours has passed and Benedict will be landing soon. She sends him a quick text.

 

*Hope you’ve landed safely, I miss you so much; don’t have too much fun without me. Lots of Love, L*

 

***

 

Benedict couldn’t sleep on the flight, the turbulence was a nightmare, and his mind kept going back to Lisa, wishing he could be with her, he knew that he had many fans looking forward to meeting him, but he just had this feeling that he needed to be with Lisa right now, to support her, she sounded cheery when he spoke to her over the phone, clearly her grandfather was on the mend again, but he would rather have been there with her. After a while he started reading through a couple of scripts Karon had pushed into his hands just as he went through the check-in gate in the terminal, she always did find the most cunning ways of pushing work his way, without seemingly forcing him to do something. She was always like a mother hen at the airports when they parted ways, checking a million times if he had everything, she reminded him of everything he would have to do before she joined him again, and he reminded her of Lisa’s memory card. He got a slap on the shoulder for that one, Karon needed no reminders, he was sure she was super woman.

 

When the flight landed a few hours later, he made his way to the baggage claim trying not to draw any attention to himself; he quickly placed his favourite cap on his head, slipping on the new pair of sunglasses. He then grabbed his bags and made his way to the waiting car outside, he felt relieved that there didn’t seem to be any fans or paparazzi waiting for him. He leaned back in the comfortable leather seats of the car, relaxing at the thought of having a few days off before the weekend’s comic con. Karon was in London, so she couldn’t suddenly bring up engagements. He switched on his phone, seeing there were a couple of missed calls from his parents, and the one text that made him smile. He quickly sends one back to her.

 

 

*In car on my way to hotel, wish you were here, I love you, B*

 

***

 

On Tuesday morning, while Lisa was waiting for the nursing staff to finish the last set of tests on her grandfather, she quickly borrowed her mother’s laptop to log onto her work account and check which, if any of her pictures were published, she knew Karon was reliable and the memory card would’ve been back in London before Karon was. She could see why Benedict kept Karon so happy, she was sure without Karon, and Benedict would be lost. She quickly scanned through the latest issue of the online paper skipping to the sports section. And there were several of her photos she took at the Laureus awards; she counted them quickly making a mental note to check if the money was paid into her account. Smiling to herself she closed the tab, deciding to check some of the social media sites to see if anything had happened in the days that she had been absent from it. To her horror she stumbled onto several pictures of Benedict and her, of course her face was always somehow obscured and she only recognised herself by her favourite dress in the one and her Nomination bracelet in the other. She looked down at her Nomination bracelet that was always on her wrist, it was now nestled next to the bracelet Benedict had given her at the airport, but she knew that was hers in the photos. She searched through all the images online and thankfully could not find herself linked to them. She snapped the laptop closed and phoned Karon.

 

“Karon, its Lisa, how are you?” Lisa could hear Karon was in the middle of something, there were muffled sounds from the other end of the line and Lisa could hear Karon coming clearly over the line after a couple of seconds. “Lisa, sorry we were just in the middle of trying to sort something out, I take it you saw the photos?” Lisa could hear the motherly note Karon took on, “Yes, I did, is there any mention of who it is?” Lisa asked, feeling panic rising. She wanted to deal with this as calmly as possible, but yet she still felt overwhelmed by the whole thing. Karon soothed her over the phone, “Don’t worry dear, it seems that only these photos are in circulation, and the photographer seems to either only have these photos or are holding onto the rest.” Lisa heard the beep in her ear alerting her that she had another call waiting. “Thank you Karon, you are a star, I have another call I will talk to you later.” They said their goodbyes and Lisa looked at the caller ID on her phone, it was Bert.

 

“Hallo stranger.” She answered the phone cheerfully, the older man on the other end of the line cleared his throat, “Hey Lisa, I am going to cut to the chase, I have some photos you might be interested in.” Lisa felt a cold sweat break out, her heart was racing and her mouth felt dry. “What do you mean you have photos?” Bert was chuckling on the other end of the line. “I’m not stupid Lisa, I saw you and Benedict together a couple of times, and lucky for me, I took a couple the last time.” He snorted “Actually made me a lot of money that set of photos.” Lisa clung to her phone, “Now you listen to me, either you get your boyfriend to transfer money to my account or I release all the photos I have with your name?” Lisa stammered for a couple of seconds not knowing what to say to Bert, “I thought we were friends.” She finally said, tears starting to run down her cheeks, she swiped angrily at them, feeling miserable, she and Benedict haven’t even announced that they were a couple and already she had to deal with the stress of dating a high profile celebrity. “Lisa! Are you listening to me?” Bert’s voice dragged her back from her thoughts. “Yes Bert I am listening.” She said not being able to stop the break in her voice. “Good, I will email you the details, you have until Friday or I send the photos to my editor.” The line went dead and Lisa sat staring at her phone as her mother entered the room.

 

Lisa’s mom knelt next to the chair Lisa was sitting in, pulling her into a hug. “Sweetie what is wrong?” she patted Lisa’s back reassuringly. Lisa cried into her mother’s shoulder, remembering all the times her mother held her this close, calming her down after a bad fall, her first break-up, waiting for exam results. “Oh mamma, it’s just too much sometimes, we haven’t even announced anything and now some photos have made the rounds.” Lisa was overwhelmed and a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face. Her mother held her close, knowing that she needed to deal with this at her own pace. When Lisa calmed down, her mother held her at arm’s length, looking her in the eyes. “Sweetie this is something you and Benedict need to talk about. If you wait too long, more photos will surface, I don’t know a lot about these things but I think you two need to come out, so his fans can start to accept you.” She smiled reassuringly at Lisa, nodding her head slightly. “His fans are wonderful, understanding, and I know there will be the odd couple who will moan about it, but I am sure they will all love you in the end.” Her mother pulled her back into a bear hug, and Lisa just smiled, knowing that her mother always did know best.

 

When the nurses brought back her sleeping grandfather, Lisa’s mother led her to the hall, placing her phone in Lisa’s hand, “Phone him.” She gave Lisa’s hand a light squeeze before heading back into her grandfather’s room. Lisa watched her mother, and then started dialling Benedict’s number. “H-Hallo” he answered after a couple of rings, Lisa took a deep breath “Ben, it’s me.” She heard him clear his throat, “Lisa? What time is it?” Lisa quickly looked at her watch 5pm, plus 7 and a half hours. “I’m so sorry Ben, I forgot the time difference. I will phone you in the morning.”

 

Benedict quickly sat up in his bed, switching on the light, hearing the panic in Lisa’s voice startling him wide awake, “Babe, wait what’s wrong?” Benedict could hear Lisa starting to cry on the other end of the line, and he got up from the bed starting to pace around the room, making soothing noises, “Lisa, darling, calm down, what’s wrong?” he ran his hand through his too long hair. “Ben there are photos of us on social media sites, and” her voice broke again, sobs raking through her; Benedict ached to hold her in his arms to console her. “Ben, Burt has more photos, he is demanding money for them, or else he will release them with my name.” Benedict felt his heart constrict, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He rubbed at the back of his neck, “Lisa I will pay, babe don’t worry, it’s nothing, and I will pay.” Lisa could hear the resignation in his voice. “Ben no! You don’t have to.” Lisa suddenly felt clear about what they should do, she knew Benedict cared that much about her, that he would protect her from getting hurt, even if it meant he had to pay thousands to keep someone quiet about them. “Ben I think you need to phone Karon in the morning. Let her announce that you have a girlfriend. Two can play at this game.” She smiled at her cleverness and when Benedict didn’t answer her, she started to doubt her rash decision. “Benedict are you still there?”

 

Lisa could hear a deep chuckle down the line, “Are you sure Lisa? Really we can announce it? That would make me the happiest man on earth!” Lisa started giggling through her tears, Benedict sounded so excited over the line. “Benedict Cumberbatch,” she said pretending to be cross, “You are going to wake everyone there, keep your voice down.” The pair laughed together, “Benedict he gave me until Friday, let’s make him sweat, let Karon announce it on Friday.” Benedict chuckled at her wickedness, making a mental note never to get on her bad side. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I have a couple of days to work something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I love reading your comments, and for all the advice, keep them coming!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise once again for taking so long, it’s been a rough week. Working on the next chapter already so hopefully the wait won’t be that long. As always, thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought.

It was a teary goodbye at the airport, Lisa standing in the queue to go through security, she kept glancing back at her parents, and in front of them in a wheelchair her grandfather who insisted on coming to the airport. As the security guard took Lisa’s passport and ticket she turned back one last time waving to the small group. She grabbed the documents back from the guard, dashing through the gate, trying to hide the tears that started running down her cheeks. She found a seat in the departure terminal, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She heard her phone ringing and wiping away the tears she answered it. “Lisa, its Karon, sweetie, I just wanted to check with you that you are boarding now?” Lisa almost started crying again at Karon’s concerned tone, swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded before remembering Karon couldn’t see her, “Ye- Yes I am.” She said, clearing her throat. “I will have a car waiting for you, and Lisa, don’t worry about Bert, Ben and I have it all under control, you go back to work, leave it to us.” Lisa could hear the concern in Karon’s voice, but she also liked her no nonsense behaviour. “Thank you Karon, I appreciate it.” She felt relieved; it felt good to have someone else deal with the problem. Switching off her phone she headed to the plane, falling asleep almost as soon as they were airborne, she was going home.

 

***

 

Benedict enjoyed the couple of days off, taking the time to soak in the warm Australian sun, he wasn’t really bothered by the fans here, and when they did corner him, he found they were in small easily managed groups, he checked his emails each day, checking with Karon that everything was still going according to plan, and catching up with some friends, Tom kept emailing him at the strangest hours, but he realised that the time difference from Australia to Canada was several hours. They kept missing each other. And since Lisa is heading back to England the time gap also increases. Sometimes he felt so isolated on these trips, and he found himself looking forward to the comic con this weekend. He heard his talks were sold out, still he couldn’t believe that someone would pay to hear him talk, and worse to watch him. Lounging in the sun, he picked up yet another script, starting to read it and was lost immediately; it was only when his phone rang a couple of hours later that he realised how long he was sitting in the sun.

 

Looking at the caller ID he smiled, “Hallo mother, how are you?” she gave a soft chuckle, “Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch, why do I have to read in the papers that you have a girlfriend?” Benedict couldn’t help laughing at his mothers’ mock angry voice, “It’s good to hear from you too mother, I wanted to phone you but I was busy.” He could feel his mother raising her eyebrow at him, “You are not too old for a spanking young man.” Benedict cleared his throat, “What do you want to know mother?” Wanda gave an exasperated sigh, “No nothing it’s not every day my one and only son, finds a new girl and then falls in love with her if I have to believe the papers.” Benedict rolled his eyes, “Mother, I was busy and thought you would appreciate it if I told you in person, but since you have to know, her name is Lisa, she is currently a photographer for a local London based newspaper, and we are planning on announcing this on Friday.” He said hurriedly, hoping she wouldn’t question him further. “A photographer? Ben is she paparazzi?” Wanda’s voice was getting high pitched and he hated it when she took on this tone of voice with him. “Mother before I forget, I was invited to attend the Chelsea flower show and do an interview with the BBC and they asked that you join us.” Benedict knew this would sidetrack her for a while and he was right. “Oh how lovely,” she said excitedly “the last time I was there I couldn’t even see the flowers it was that crowded, and they wanted both of us?” Ben found himself relaxing again, stretching out on the lounger, “Yes mother both of us. Will you phone Karon, she has all the details. I need to go, I’m about to go into an interview.” Wanda quickly said goodbye and Benedict stretched out on the sun lounger, closing his eyes, breathing a sigh of relieve that he sidestepped his mother once again. 

 

***

 

Lisa arrived back in London and was thrown into the deep end at work on Thursday; she had a couple of interviews she had to tag along to take pictures and some assignments that needed photos taken. It was only late night when she arrived home to find her flatmate Karen and her new boyfriend making out on the couch in the living room. She shouted a quick hallo before making her way to her room, deciding to hide there, rather than be the fifth wheel on the wagon, it wasn’t very long before Karen came waltzing into her room, looking like the cat who stole the cream. “Had a good day Karen?” she asked rolling her eyes at Karen’s expression. “Very much so, before I forget one of your boyfriend’s minions was here, he just wanted to check something.” Karen stretched out on Lisa’s bed making herself comfortable. Lisa looked puzzled, while starting up her laptop; she needed to tweak some photos before tomorrow and she wanted to check some of the social media sites. When she opened Tumblr she was met with some very unflattering photos of her and Benedict, there was one where he leaned in to kiss her, luckily her face was obscured by the pillar in the way, but there were also some that were edited, she found herself staring at photoshopped edition where Martin’s face was placed so it looked like Benedict was kissing him. Karen got up from the bed, sauntering over, “Oh so you’ve seen these now? They are actually pretty good. Must say the Johnlock fandom don’t take long.” When Lisa gave her a blank stare Karen filled her in on how everyone believes Sherlock and John were actually gay and they were in a relationship. “Well I guess I need to thank them, now no one is giving my face a second thought.” Lisa giggled.

 

Closing the lid of her laptop she turned in her chair looking at Karen, Karen could see that Lisa needed someone to talk to, so she sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to her. “Come, something tells me you need to talk.” Karen smiled at Lisa, Lisa stood up, walking towards Karen, she sat down next to Karen, leaning her head on Karen’s shoulder, “We are announcing it tomorrow.” She whispered after a couple of minutes, a tear running down her cheek. Karen looked down at Lisa, “Aren’t you supposed to be happy about it?” Lisa shook her head, “We wanted to wait, but,” she took a deep breath trying to steady her voice, “Someone I thought I could trust has some photos, and he has said that he will release my name if Benedict doesn’t pay him an obscene amount of money.” Karen giggled, “So you guys are going to do it before he does?” Karen nodded to herself, “That’s actually pretty smart, get the person at their own game.” Karen gave Lisa a tight hug, “Come I’ll put the kettle on, you need some tea.” Jumping up, Karen skipped out the door towards the kitchen, Lisa picked up her phone, seeing no messages from Benedict she followed Karen to the kitchen.

 

***

 

It was late Friday night in Australia when Benedict sat in front of a borrowed computer, his mobile phone next to him. He clicked on the skype button, pressing the call button, he didn’t have to wait long before he heard Lisa voice on the other end. “Hey, I’ve missed you.” She breathed and Benedict could hear the worry in her voice. “Hey love, how was the first days back?” Lisa giggled, “I’ve only had one day back, it’s still early Friday here, how’s the future?” Lisa always found the time differences fascinating, to think Benedict had already had his whole Friday and she was only starting hers now. Benedict’s text chime went and when he checked he saw a text from Karon confirming that the news has been officially released. “So are you ready to check what the reaction is?” Benedict could hear the hesitation in Lisa’s voice, “Ben are we doing the right thing.” Benedict switched on the camera of the laptop, looking into the lens, “Lisa I want them to know how happy I am, and I’m sure they will be happy for me.” It wasn’t long before her face appeared on his screen, and he could see she was wiping away the tears, “You make me so happy Lisa.” Lisa smiled at him, tears still running down her cheeks, “You make me happy too Benedict.” He gave her one of his dorkiest smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “So let’s see what they say.” Lisa opened Twitter while he opened Tumblr, both scanning through the comments, highlighting a couple as they read, “This one says that everyone should back off from Benedict love life, a happy Benedict makes for happy fans.” Lisa read smiling at the camera; Benedict nodded, scanning through more posts. “I am so jealous of this mystery girl; I hope they have hot steamy sex.” Benedict laughed, “I should’ve finished reading that before I read it aloud.” He looked at Lisa, seeing the blush on her cheeks; she was biting her bottom lip. “I’m sorry Lisa, that was inappropriate.” Lisa shook her head, “Don’t worry about it.” He quickly continued, closing Tumblr, he looked at her again. “We will only do it when you are ready.” Lisa looked up at the camera, “I think I am ready Benedict.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the Sherlock talk in with Mark and Amanda, I know it was months before this but it’s just a story.  
> Also this chapter contains some smut, please do let me know what you thought, it was my first time writing it.

 

 

Benedict couldn’t help the big grin that spread across his face, he stared at Lisa on his computer screen, “I wasn’t trying to force you to do anything you didn’t want to do.” He felt guilty for even mentioning the comment. Lisa felt the blush spread on her cheeks, she looked so innocent to Benedict, and this scared him. After several minutes Lisa looked up at Benedict, “Ben I’m very inexperienced in this category.” She could feel her cheeks getting redder under his intense gaze, he looked confused, Benedict rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, running his fingers through his short hair, “Lisa if you don’t mind me asking, how inexperienced are you?” They locked eyes, his green/blue met her brown ones, and from the way she shifted he immediately knew without her saying. “You really haven’t?” She shook her head, bending forward, her head in her hands. “Lisa, look at me.” She looked up, he could see she was close to tears, “Lisa, I promise, I won’t do anything until you are really ready.” He smiled at her, and he could see the relief on her face. There was a knock on her door, and he could see Karen her flat mate, striding in, “Hey Benedict!” she yelled before whispering something in Lisa’s ear. Lisa quickly got up from her place at the desk, “Ben I need to go, my boss is looking for me. I will let you know when I am home after work.” She smiled down at the computer screen, blowing him a quick kiss, “Have a wonderful day, milady.” Benedict replied before ending the call.

 

When Benedict got into bed, he stared up at the ceiling; this was a new thing for him. In all his other relationships it just happened so naturally, he was really going to have to control himself. He didn’t want to scare Lisa off, by trying to force her to do this. He fell asleep thinking about how there first time would be.

 

***

 

Lisa ran into Peter’s office not bothering to dump her equipment on her desk as she would normally do. Lisa could see Peter was in a foul mood and that this was not going to end well. He looked up from his computer screen nodding his head at the empty chair. Peter sat back in his chair, regarding her as she sat down, folding his arms across his chest. “Lisa I am only going to ask this once and I want an honest answer from you.” Lisa swallowed trying to make her voice sound normal. “Go ahead.” She answered in a small voice, making her sound like a little girl. She nervously picked at an invisible thread on her skirt. Peter ran his hand through his hair, making it stand in all directions. “Are you in a relationship with Benedict Cumberbatch, and if so why did the story end up in one of our biggest rivals?” Lisa looked up at him, her mouth open, thinking of an answer. “I didn’t think it would already be in the papers, Benedict’s people said it will only be available on social media today.” Peter rolled his eyes at her, “You could’ve insisted they speak to us. Please let us have the official scoop.” Peter almost begged her; she could see the desperation in his face. All those late nights in the office has left their mark on him. “I will talk to Karon and ask her if it’s possible.” She offered, hoping that it would satisfy him. He smiled at her, “That will do, now I have an assignment for you, there is a Sherlock talk tonight, which will be attended by Mark Gatiss and Amanda Abbington, I need you to go take photos with one of our journalists.” He nodded at the door effectively dismissing her. Lisa got up from the chair, looking back at Peter, a small smile on her face as she left his office.

 

Lisa spend the day in a daze, her mobile was switched off to stop anyone from contacting her, and as she gathered her equipment, putting everything into their designated spots in her bag, she couldn’t help but feel excited to see Amanda again. Just as she closed her bag a tall handsome young man with big dark rimmed glasses walked up to her, “Hey my name is Josh, Peter told me you will be coming with me to the event.” He gave her a dazzling smile, taking her bag from her, “Here let me help you with that, it looks heavy.” Lisa watched him walk away, running up behind him, she fell into step next to him, and she looked up at him, seeing the little smile at the corner of his mouth. “I take it you always dazzle woman like that?” she asked. Josh pretended to be shocked, clapping his hand to his chest, “I assure you, I don’t know what you are talking about.” He smiled down at her. Lisa couldn’t help but smile back at him. They made their way to the nearest tube station, heading to the venue.

 

Lisa was surprised to find so many people gathered together to listen to the talk. Amanda was as always dressed in the cutest flowery dress, her blond hair perfectly styled. Lisa pulled out her camera, starting to take pictures of the crowd gathered together. Lisa loved to watch Amanda interact with the fans, she got a couple where she was talking with her fans, listening to each one intently, making the time to answer their questions. Lisa was busy taking photos when Amanda looked up spotting her, waving at her. Lisa walked over to where Amanda was and was surprised by how Amanda threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly, “Oh sweetie, I haven’t seen you in such a long time.” Amanda smiled warmly; Lisa smiled back at her, “Sorry been busy.” She said holding up her camera as if to make a point, Amanda looked at Lisa smiling knowingly, she leaned closer to Lisa, “So I’ve heard you are officially Benedict’s girlfriend, how are the fans taking it?” Lisa shrugged, “I haven’t had time to check since this morning. I’m actually too scared to look.” Amanda giggled, “Take it from me, if they find you on Twitter, don’t brush them off, and take time to answer them. It goes a long way.” Amanda was pulled away by a nervous looking girl, being directed to the stage; Lisa waved her goodbye before circling the room to take more photos, her conversation with Amanda running through her head.

 

***

 

When Benedict woke on Saturday morning, his first thought was of Lisa and he quickly ran to the laptop that still stood on the desk next to his hotel bed, he refreshed the page, and went through the Benedict tag on Tumblr. He sat back reading some of the comments, smiling to himself with the majority of the comments being positive, he just wished the next week would go by quickly so he could go home to be with his girl. His phone rang, and checking the caller ID he answered it quickly when he saw it was Karon, “Benedict, I have good news, so far all the feedback we got was very positive, your fans are extraordinary!” she exclaimed excitedly. Benedict chuckled, “Morning Karon, I was just going through some of them, they are wonderful aren’t they?” he fell quiet for a second, “Karon as a treat, will you inform the organisers of today’s event, that I will take the time to meet everyone that has made the time to go today, no matter how long it takes me.” There was silence from the other end of the line, “Benedict are you sure? It will take you hours.” Benedict ran his hand through his hair, “Yes, let’s make some people very happy.” Benedict made good on his promise, doing the same the next week at the Sydney event. He took time with each fan, listening to their story, signing everything they thrust upon him, he took countless photos. It was with a light heart that he sends a good night text to Lisa, before falling into bed.

 

***

 

Benedict threw down his suitcase, kicking the door of his flat closed behind him, he kicked of his shoes, making his way to his bedroom, when he came to the door he found it was closed, that’s strange he thought to himself, I never close it, opening the door slowly, he glanced into the room, his eyes scanning it quickly, he could feel his heart beating faster, his hands sweating slightly when his eyes met those of Lisa’s. She was stretched out on his bed, dressed in one of his favourite blue denim shirts, he stepped into the room, closing the door slowly behind him, he didn’t dare blink, moving closer to the bed, he found himself smiling, “You are a sight for sore eyes,” she said softly, he could see the blush rising on her cheeks, “you have far too much clothes on as well.” She got up on her knees, crawling towards him on the bed to where he stood at the edge of the bed. She reached up, her hands shaking slightly; she started pulling off the cardigan he wore. Benedict reached out to her, brushing a lock of curly hair that fell across her forehead, he tucked it behind her ear. Both hands cupping her cheeks, he pulled her closer, kissing her softly on the mouth. “Are you sure about this?” he asked her, glancing down into her eyes, Lisa bit her bottom lip, she gave one nod, unbuttoning his blue shirt, which looked identical to the one she was wearing. She ran her hands up across his chest, over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground on top of his cardigan. Benedict leaned forward, kissing the tip of her nose; he ran his index finger over her cheek, feeling her shiver against him. He stepped back, quickly unbuckling his belt, undoing the button of his trousers, he looked up at Lisa, a smile tucking at the corner of his mouth. He pushed down his trousers, seeing her eyes wander down his body, resting on his erection.

 

He could see the blush becoming redder; she bit her lip, reaching a shaking hand towards him, her soft small hand wrapped around him, stroking him gently. He placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying himself. He gave a soft moan, pulling her into his arms, “If you continue, like this I won’t be able to undress you.” Looking into her eyes, seeing a mischievous glint, she stroked faster, squeezing softly, she ran her tongue over her lip, and Benedict kissed her gently, moaning into her mouth as he felt himself getting closer to his release. He pulled away from Lisa, seeing the hurt in her eyes, he pushed her down on the bed, “My turn,” he said, kneeling next to her on the bed, Lisa raised herself on her elbows, looking up at Benedict, “Now that you have me, what are you going to do to me?” she asked mockingly. Benedict leaned over her, starting to unbutton her shirt. “As much as I love these shirts, which you probably saw while rummaging through my closet.” He grinned down at her, “Let’s get you out of this.” As he unbuttoned her shirt, he ran his index finger down her exposed chest, when he reached the last button; he opened the shirt, sitting back on his knees admiring her. “You are breathtaking.” He said softly. He leaned down, kissing her neck, trailing light kisses down to her nipples. He looked up at her, the surprised look on her face, “Mmm, I love how they fit in my hands.” He said lifting his hands, placing it over her breast, squeezing them softly. He kissed her more passionately; Lisa ran her hands through his hair, pulling softly. “Careful.” He warned smiling against her lips. He trailed his hand down her body, running a finger around her belly button. When he reached the waistband of her white panties, he rested on his elbow, lying next to her, her big eyes watching him intently. “I’m ready Benedict.” She smiled up at him; he sat up, gently tugging her panty down her leg, touching her leg softly as he pulled it down her leg, he could feel the shiver that ran through her.

 

Running his hand up her leg, he bit his lip, leaning over her again, he kissed her softly. When his hand reached the top of her legs, he slipped a finger into her folds, “I think you are ready.” He smiled again; Benedict could see she was scared, he lifted himself up, resting over her body, nudging her legs apart with his knee. “I love you,” he said pushing into her...

 

Benedict sat up, looking around the room; he was momentarily disoriented by the dark room, his legs tangled in his sheets, looking down at the evidence of his dream. “Fuck I can’t remember when last this happened.” He said softly, “It’s definitely time to go home.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, and as always thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay, life caught up with me, and it’s been a horrible time, anyway. To make up for it, here’s a long one. Hope you enjoy

Lisa was pacing nervously at the arrivals terminal. So much has happened in the time since she and Benedict left for Malaysia. She had to go home suddenly, he had a 2 week trip to Australia, their relationship was made public and her name was released on Monday. She still remembered how her Twitter account went from 9 followers to over 2000 in less than an hour. There were groups who started hash tag’s encouraging their relationship and off course there was also a group that discouraged it. Each day she was bombarded with requests for retweets, she even got several invitations to events. She chuckled to herself, remembering how the first girl she retweeted went crazy and all of the requests streaming in. She really should talk to Amanda and ask her how on earth she managed it. She looked up at the announcement board seeing the flight has landed; finally they are going to be reunited. Karon had placed Benedict on a later flight to ensure that he arrives in London late, in hopes that the arrivals terminal would be deserted and fewer photographers would show up.  It’s been long two weeks, and Lisa wouldn’t have thought that she would miss Benedict this much, especially since they didn’t know each other for that long before they left for Malaysia. Today was the 3 month anniversary since she met Benedict the first time; she looked over to the spot where her camera had fallen. She could hear the doors to the arrival terminal opening, turning back watching the door eagerly she couldn’t wait to see Benedict again.

 

***

 

Benedict grabbed his bags from the conveyor belt, pulling his cap down over his face adjusting his earphones in his ears, he didn’t play anything, he just switched on his phone and slipping it into his pocket, he walked straight to the doors. Smiling to himself, thinking today was the day he was not going to be late, there was a alert from his phone, and quickly checking it he saw it was from his mother.

 

*Benedict dear, this is your mother, you remember me certainly? When will be meeting this mystery girl of yours? Phone me!*

 

He rolled his eyes whilst slipping his phone back into his pocket, keeping his head down, he slipped through the door, walking past the small gathering of people, he quickly scanned the crowd and his eyes settled on Lisa, she had her back to the door and was staring at a spot leading towards the exit. He walked up slowly, trying to make as little noise as he could, when he was an arms length from her, he threw down his bags, and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her into him, leaning down, burying his nose in her neck. “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered, and he could feel Lisa relaxing into him, she sighed softly, turning in his embrace, she looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face, marking the new laugh lines in the corners of his eyes. She stood on tip toe, placing her arms around his neck pulling him closer. “I’ve missed you more.” Benedict leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips, tasting spearmint, he smiled against her lips, “I’ve missed this.” Lisa gave him a hug, before stepping away, a deep blush on her cheeks, she reached out, grabbing one of his bags, “Let’s go, before someone recognises you.” She said while hooking the strap of one of his smaller bags onto her shoulder. She looked around nervously, before walking towards the exit. Benedict stood frozen to the spot, watching her, before grabbing the rest of his bags, and jogging to her side.

 

“Could you see if there were any photographers when you came in?” he asked her, while scanning the surroundings, his cap still pulled down. She looked up at him, smiling “None that I could see, I think Karon might have successfully sneaked you into the country.” Benedict smiled down at her, placing his arm around her shoulder protectively pulling her closer to him, he gave her a squeeze before walking towards the doors, “I can’t wait to step into the cold London air, Australia was so hot.” He looked down at her again, watching the smile of contentment playing on her lips, he really did love this woman and he hoped he could protect him from anything and everything that could be thrown their way.

 

They walked out of the airport building not really focusing on their surroundings when there was an explosion of flashing lights. Benedict pulled Lisa closer to him, trying to shield her from the onslaught, there were at least 20 different cameras’s pointed at them, and a lot of microphones were pushed into their path. Benedict looked down at Lisa, mouthing the words “Are you okay?” He was surprised when she pulled away from him, nodding, she pointed to the nearest journalist, “Go ahead,” she smiled up at him. Benedict turned on his full charm, pulling her close again, his chest puffing out with pride; he underestimated her he thought to himself. He looked up into the cameras giving them his full on smile, listening to the questions, Lisa found herself just watching him interact with the journalists and photographers, she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and knew that the photos has already gone onto the social media site. She was pulled from her thoughts by one of the journalist who was asking her the same question repeatedly. “Is this just some kind of publicity stunt for him and your newspaper?” Benedict stepped closer, smiling down at the small man who asked the question, “I don’t know what kind of a sick newsagent you are running, but this,” he held Lisa against him, “is most definitely not a publicity stunt, I love Lisa and if everything goes according to plan, I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Lisa could feel a warm glow running through her body his words playing over in her head. She could feel his strong arm pulling her towards a waiting taxi, he opened the door for her and she slid in, he reached in, placing his bags on the floor of the taxi before climbing in.

 

Sitting in the taxi as they drove through the streets, he smiled down at Lisa, “I’m sorry, I should’ve talked to you first about that shouldn’t I?” she could see panic in his eyes, she turned in her seat, facing him, placing her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her touch, she giggled, “No I agree.” Benedict leaned towards, her kissing her gently, pulling her closer to him, he deepened the kiss, feeling her tug gently at the short curls at the nape of his neck, he moaned against her mouth, gliding a hand down her neck, he was about to touch her breast when his phone rang, making Lisa giggle uncontrollably, “What I think it’s ironic.” He took out his phone from his pocket, rolling his eyes at the caller ID, Lisa placed a soft kiss against his cheek, “I think you are sexy.” She leaned back against the seat, staring out of the window humming his ringtone. Benedict smiled while answering the phone, “Good evening mother.” He could see Lisa tensing up, and reaching a hand out, he took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles.

 

Lisa didn’t listen to his conversation with his mother, focussing on the pacing scenery, she could was mesmerised still at all the sites they passed, seeing the lights of the city, she was pulled out of her thoughts, when Ben squeezed her hand, “Babe? Are you listening?” she looked back at him, seeing the concern in his eyes, “Sorry, what were you saying?” Ben held the phone against his shoulder, “My mother wants to know if we can have breakfast tomorrow morning?” he shook his head at her, mouthing something she couldn’t make out, she smiled at him, catching on what he would probably rather do, “It’s fine with me, I would love to meet your mother.” She could see for a split second the disappointment and then a smile spread over his face, holding the phone to his ear again, “We would love to, text me the time and details and I will try and be early.” Lisa could hear his mother laughing at the other side. Benedict hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket; he draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. “Are you sure about this?” She nodded turning her attention back to the passing scenery.

 

Benedict dropped her off at her flat, and Lisa was relieved when he didn’t ask to come up, she couldn’t face his mother the next morning if they actually did it the previous nights. She knew herself better than that; she knew she would be a blushing mess. She made her way up to her apartment, knocking on the door before unlocking it and pushing it open, she closed the door behind her, kicking it with her heel. She made her way into their living room, falling down on the couch, she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, hoping the knots that had formed in her stomach would go away. She could sense Karen, opening her eyes, she looked up at her friends concerned face. “What’s wrong sweetie, what did the mean famous bugger do to you.” Lisa smiled up at her, “Nothing, I’m meeting his parents tomorrow morning.” Karen came around the couch standing in front of Lisa, she motioned with her hand, and Lisa sat up before scooting over to make space for Karen. Karen sat down, looking expectantly at Lisa, “How does it make you feel? Did you want to meet them?” Lisa gave a nod, looking at her hands. “His mother phoned while we were coming home, and she asked so I said yes, but now,” she took a deep breath trying to stop the threatening tears, “I’m not sure she will like me.” Karen pulled Lisa close to her, patting her back while Lisa cried, “Oh sweetie, we all go through this, meeting the parents is a big step.” Karen held Lisa at arm’s length, forcing her to look at her, “Lisa, look at me,” Karen wiped Lisa’s tear stained cheeks; “they will be complete idiots if they don’t see how good you are for their son.”

 

Benedict dumped his bags in the door, he quickly phoned his mother back, “Mother we need to talk about tomorrow.”

 

***

Benedict parked his Jag outside of Lisa’s building, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair before exiting the car, and he made quick work of the stairs. He stood in front of the door lifting his hand to knock he heard Karen talking to Lisa, “Now you go show that posh old bird what a wonderful girl you are, and just how lucky her son is to have you in his life.” Benedict smiled before rapping on the door. He could hear shuffling on the other side and the door creaked open. Karen opened the door, looking at Benedict behind her he could see Lisa was wearing a white summer dress, with small flowers on, a lilac cardigan finished the look, and her long hair was curled and pinned up. He gave a soft wolf whistle, and seeing her blush, he stepped into the apartment, pulling her into his arms, he whispered against her ear, “How about we skip meeting the parents.” Karen stomped her foot behind her, “Don’t you dare Cumberbatch! I spend too much time getting her ready.” Benedict turned around, leaning down, kissing Karen on the cheek before hugging her, “Thank you.” He immediately turned back to Lisa looking at her, she gave a slow spin, smiling at him, “So do you think this will do?” Benedict swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, “Yes, she is going to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we are going to have breakfast with Wanda and Timothy and maybe, just maybe, I might try my hand a little bit of smut again


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Lisa meets Benedict’s parents. Sorry it took so long there was one part that didn’t work for me and I rewrote it about a dozen times.

Benedict led Lisa to his car, he could hear her whistling softly when she saw which car was his. He looked at her smiling at her, “You like?” he asked with a cheeky grin. She nodded open mouthed, gaping at the car, “Not too shabby Mister Cumberbatch.” Benedict guided her to the passenger side, opening the door he held it open for her to get into the car, as she slipped into the leather seat, he saw her dress ride up exposing her legs. He felt a stirring in his pants, taking a deep breath he quickly ran around to the drivers’ side, getting in next to her. Lisa was astonished at how he could get his long legs into the car. As he drove off, he kept glancing at her trying to be as discreet as possible. Lisa caught one of his sidelong glances, when she followed his gaze, she saw her exposed legs blushing, she quickly pulled down her dress she smiled up at him, “Eyes on the road mister Cumberbatch.” She placed her hand on his thigh, running her finger in circles. Benedict switched the radio on and started singing along to the song playing, Lisa hummed along, drumming her fingers to the rhythm of the song. Benedict placed his hand over hers, holding it he glanced at her again, “If you continue that I will not be able to concentrate on the road.” Lisa pulled her hand back crossing her hands in her lap, he looked back at her taking her hand in his, placing it back on his thigh, “I didn’t mean you have to take your hand away.”

 

The rest of the drive was in silence and Ben could see Lisa was getting nervous; she kept chewing her bottom lip, while staring out of the window. Ben placed his hand over hers again giving it a squeeze, “Don’t worry they are going to love you.” Lisa smiled up at him, taking a deep breath she turned her body towards him, looking at his profile against the passing scenery. She loved the frown crease that appeared when he was concentrating and while he was driving the hand on the steering wheel kept drumming to the beat of the songs. “You know if acting doesn’t work out for you, you could always start a singing career.” She squeezed his thigh, turning her attention back to the scenery.

 

Benedict pulled into a parking space outside of a Victorian style house. She could see it was converted into flats. He got out of the car and jogged around to her side opening the door for her, “Milady.” He said while holding the door open for her, he held out his free hand and she took it, while unfolding herself from the car. He waited for her to adjust her dress, before closing the door. He took her hand intertwining their fingers, he pulled her hand towards his mouth placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “Come I want my parents to meet the love of my life.” Lisa blushed and followed him.

 

As Lisa walked towards the building she could see the door swing open and a plump white haired woman came bounding out of the door. She jogged towards them, and pulled Ben into a bear hug. Lisa stepped back watching the mother and son interact with each other, Wanda held Benedict’s face between her hands, “You’ve lost too much weight dear, what is it for this time?” she spun Benedict around looking him up and down, “Dear don’t you have any other shirts?” Lisa giggled as she looked at Benedict’s well worn blue shirt, “he does love that shirt.” She said softly and Wanda pushed Benedict out of the way, pulling Lisa into a bone crushing hug. Benedict smiled at her over his mothers shoulder giving her the thumbs up. Wanda held Lisa at arm’s length looking her over, “Mother this is Lisa, Lisa this is my mother Wanda Ventham.” Wanda pulled Lisa into another hug. “It’s nice to meet you dear.” Lisa smiled at Wanda, “It’s nice to finally meet you too, Mrs Ventham.” Wanda waved her hand at Lisa, “Oh please dear call me Wanda.” Lisa could hear the door opening again and saw a tall handsome white haired elderly gentlemen walking over to them. “Wanda dear, once you’ve made a big enough spectacle can we please return to our own place?” he held a hand out at Lisa, “I’m Timothy, but you can call me Tim. It’s nice to meet you.” Lisa looked up into his blue eyes, seeing a lot of Benedict in the older man’s face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Lisa.” Timothy looked over at Benedict, “Oh I know your name, I had lots of late night conversations with my son about you.” Lisa looked over at Ben her mouth open in surprise and she was ecstatic when she saw he was blushing. “Oh really?” Lisa asked smiling at Benedict.

 

Benedict cleared his throat, placing his arm around her shoulders he led her into the building, his parents following behind them. When they reached the flat, he pushed the door open and showed Lisa into the flat. Lisa looked around the spacious room, the whole flat was open plan, and to her right was a large modern looking kitchen and just past that a dining table laden with everything that you could possibly think to have for breakfast. To the left was a cosy sitting room and against the opposite wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf, Lisa walked over to the bookshelf, looking at all the titles, she heard the trio whispering behind her and when she turned around she found them all heads together whispering at the speed of light. She watched the dynamic between the trio and smiled to herself, she almost felt like an intruder, and then she blushed at her jealousy. Benedict looked up and smiling at her, he nudged his mother, before walking over to where Lisa was standing. Tim watched Benedict with Lisa and he could see this wasn’t just a casual affair, he wrapped his arms around Wanda, “I think our son has found his Wanda.” He said before pecking her on the cheek.

 

Benedict walked over to the laden table holding Lisa’s hand, he pulled out the chair for her, “Wow mom, do you think there is enough food here?” Wanda swatted Benedict’s shoulder before taking her place at the table, as they sat around the table the conversation was flowing; Wanda was a nosy woman and kept asking questions. When Lisa told her that her parents lived in South Africa where she grew up, Wanda exclaimed and nudged Tim, “We were in South Africa but a couple of weeks ago, such a shame we didn’t know.” Tim told her how much he enjoyed their trip and how much they would like to go back there.

 

When they were done eating, Wanda suggested they move to the living room, and they sat there relaxing and chatting over another cup of tea. Lisa was sitting against Benedict, leaning her head on his shoulder listening to the banter between him and his mother. She glanced over at Tim and saw he was watching her, a soft smile playing on his mouth he leaned forwards in his chair and Lisa leaned closer to him. “You make him happy I can see that. I’m so glad you dropped your camera.” He sat back in his chair watching Benedict and Wanda talking. Lisa blushed at his comment. Benedict absentmindedly placed his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest.

 

It was late in the afternoon, when Benedict took her hand, getting up from the couch he pulled her up. “I’m going to show her my old room.” Wanda made to get up, but Tim held up his hand shaking his head. Benedict walked down the hall holding onto her hand, opening the farthest door down the passage. Through the door, there was another passage, leading to two rooms across from each other. Benedict opened the one with a big ornate B on the door. He stepped aside letting Lisa walk into his room, he followed her into the room, closing the door behind him. He watched her looking around the room, he followed her gaze, it was a fairly large room, a double bed, pushed against the furthest wall, a shelf still contained some of the books he read as a child, once again Lisa walked over to the shelf, browsing through the titles, her eyes wandering over the posters of cars, Shakespeare plays and old movies. Benedict stood behind her, watching her intently. “I always wanted to bring a girl in here, but mum wouldn’t let me, I was surprised when she didn’t object now.” he said rubbing the back of his neck with his one hand, the other one snaking around her waist. Lisa turned around in his embrace, his free hand, traced her cheek.

 

“Oh really? I can’t believe you never sneaked a girl in here.” She whispered. Benedict leaned down, kissing her firmly on her mouth, pulling her closer to him. His one hand around her waist, he slid the other hand down her neck, leaving goosebumps in its trail, Lisa moaned against his mouth, giving him the opportunity to sneak his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing against each other. He pulled away from her, watching her as his hand trailed over her breast, he squeezed softly, watching for her reaction. Lisa leaned into his touch, biting her bottom lip. “Ben we can’t do that here.” She said blushing, he leaned closer to her, his mouth brushing against her ear, “Oh baby we will only do that, as you prefer to call it,” he said smiling, “When I’m sure you are ready, but now, I really want to touch them.” He walked over to the bed, pulling Lisa gently by the hand, he sat down patting the bed next to him, “Will you join me, I promise I will stop if it makes you uncomfortable.” Lisa looked at Benedict as she bit her lip, “Ben your parents are just a few rooms away.”

 

Benedict looked up at her, pulling her closer to him, so she was standing between his legs, he reached up squeezing her arms softly, he watched her as his hands moved to her breasts, gliding his fingers over her covered nipples, watching them strain against the dress, he had a mischievous grin on his face, “I know, isn’t it exciting?” he ran his hands over her breasts again. He could feel her melting into his touch, a hint of nervous showing on her face. He stood up, pulling her into a warm hug. His mouth next to her ear, “Don’t worry, lets get you home.” He kissed her softly on the lips before turning her towards the door.

 

Saying goodbye to Benedict’s parents he was surprised when Tim hugged her goodbye, “Don’t be a stranger, and you don’t have to wait for this lump to bring you.” He said pulling Benedict into their embrace. Wanda gave her another crushing hug, before Wanda held her Lisa’s face in her hands, “I’m very happy that Benedict met you.” Swallowing back the tears that threatened to spill, Benedict took her hand leading her to the car, he opened the door for her, and turned to his mother, “Thank you for today.” He said hugging his mother, Wanda looked up at him smiling, “You take care of her young man, she is special.” He ran to his side of the car, getting in, with a last honk of the horn, he pulled into the traffic and headed towards his flat. They drove in silence, Lisa stared out of the window trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

Benedict opened the door to his flat showing Lisa inside; she walked past him, still not saying anything she sat down on his couch, staring at her hands, Benedict looked at Lisa, seeing something was bothering her, he walked over to where she was sitting. He knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. “Lisa what’s wrong? You were okay just an hour ago.” Lisa couldn’t stop the tears running down her cheeks. Benedict reached his hand up, brushing the tears away. “Sweetie, please tell what is wrong.” Lisa wiped angrily at the tears, “I’m sorry Benedict.” Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. “It was just seeing you with your parents, made me really miss mine and I really want you to meet mine.” She smiled at him, Benedict leaned forward tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Lisa I didn’t think and of course I would love to meet your parents.” Lisa giggled, “I’m so glad I met your parents Benedict, they are really sweet,” reaching out she ran her hand through his hair, “I can see where you learned to be a proper gentlemen.” Benedict loved feeling her hand running through his hair, and it was a direct link to his crotch, he could feel the strain in his pants. He looked down at his pants, to check if it was obvious and blushing he tried to readjust without being too obvious. Lisa saw he was uncomfortable, and noticing the buldge in his pants, she got up, taking his hand she helped him get up. With his hand in hers, she led him to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I heard at the Malaysian GP in one of the interviews that he said he was waiting for his mother to call because she was in South Africa, I wanted to go find her, but South Africa is big, and where would you start.  
> 2\. Next chapter will be the one, i’m already working on it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I was very nervous writing this chapter, but I'm kind of proud of it. I know you have all been waiting for this, please be gentle with me, I hope you like it, and as always thank you for reading.

Lisa pushed the door open to his bedroom, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She felt Benedict squeezing her hand, when she looked back at him she could see his pupils were dilated and he was biting his lip. Before she could go into his room, he pulled her back his hands on her shoulders, he rubbed them up and down her arm. “Lisa are you sure?” Lisa looked up at him, her knees were feeling weak, she could feel the butterflies were getting out of hand. Smiling at him Lisa nodded, trying to find her voice, “I’m sure.” Benedict placed his hands on her cheeks, running his thumb over her lips, leaning into her, he kissed her softly breathing in her smell. He could smell green apples, he really wanted to know what perfume she was using. He pulled her closer to him, his one hand against the back of her neck while the other ran down her back. He stepped through the door, kicking it closed behind him he walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress.

 

He stepped back, seeing her breathing was fast, he took a deep breath steadying himself, “We are going to do this slowly, and any time you feel I need to stop, just say stop.” Lisa looked up at him, biting her lip. Benedict reached his hand up, freeing her lip from her teeth. “You don’t need to be nervous.” Benedict pulled off his blue shirt throwing it on the floor, he then quickly kicked off his shoes before turning back to Lisa. “Now this dress is magnificent, but I’ve been wanting to take it off since this morning.” He smiled at Lisa, a wicked grin on his face. It was a beautiful wrap dress that showed off her curves, in a deep purple. He reached out, his hand shaking slightly he undid the tie on the dress, seeing that it loosened. He then pulled the dress open, seeing Lisa shivering slightly, he leaned in to give her a kiss, his hands running up her arms, before pushing the dress to the floor, with his fingers running through her hair. He could feel Lisa was tugging at the bottom of his white t-shirt, he stepped back from her, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head. Taking deep breaths his eyes ran over her body. She had a matching set of underwear on, the colour were a shade lighter than the dress.

 

Her breasts were rising and falling with her shallow breaths. Lisa tried to control her breathing, the anticipation was making her knees weak. Benedict unfastened his belt, letting his jeans fall to the ground, before wrapping her in his arms again. He reached behind them threw the duvet to the side, he pushed Lisa down on the bed, making her squeal. Lisa moved on the bed, sitting in the centre of the bed, her legs crossed she watched Benedict; she could see his mind was racing. Clearing her throat she smiled at him, “You look lost Mister Cumberbatch.” Benedict smiled at her, running his hands through his hair, “I’m not lost, I know exactly where I am,” He climbed onto the bed, moving towards her on his knees, when he got in front of her, he pushed her gently back to lean against the pillows. “I am her with the most beautiful girl in the world. Now these are beautiful.” He said tracing a finger over the lace of her bra. “But I’m absolutely certain that the prize they contain are even more spectacular.” He slowly unclasped her bra, throwing it over his shoulder. He sat back on his haunches admiring her, she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks.

 

Lisa took a deep breath, trying to gain more confidence, she gently shimmied her upper body, feeling silly as she did it, “You like what you see?” she rolled her eyes at her comment, groaning softly. Benedict leaned forward over her, “Lisa relax, you are beautiful and very sexy without even trying.” He winked at her before kissing her nipple, Lisa moaned softly as the sensation of his mouth on her nipple send a direct spark between her legs. Benedict sucked on her one nipple running his tongue over the taught little button. While his attention was on her nipple his hand moved to the other and he gently rolled the nub between his thumb and forefinger. When he was done sucking on the one, he gently blew on it, the heat of his breath on her wet nipple made her moan loudly while shivers ran down her spine, he turned his attention to the other nipple, his hand moving to the wet one. He sucked on her other nipple his tongue tracing circles around the nub.

 

Lisa ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him against her chest. She could feel his hand sliding down from her nipple tracing lightly down her flat stomach, he gently traced her belly button with his finger, dipping it in before continuing on his decent. His fingers came to the top of her panties, he ran his finger along the elastic, he lifted himself of her kneeling between her legs. His fingers slipped underneath the elastics of her panties, before he gently tugged to take them off her. Lisa saw Benedict throwing the piece of lace onto the floor, and a sudden shyness came over her, she pressed her thighs together, looking up at Benedict, she could see he was aroused, the large buldge in his boxers plainly obvious. Benedict leaned over her again, kissing her gently, his tongue making his way into her mouth. Lisa sighed against his mouth as his thumb traced her nipple again. She could feel his other hand sliding down her belly again, running it gently through her pubic hair, before he slipped his finger into her folds, Lisa gasped against his mouth as his finger made contact with her clit, he started slowly rubbing against it in a circle. Lisa’s hands ran from Benedict’s hair down his neck, over his shoulders.

 

Benedict leaned towards the side, resting on his elbow, his finger still tracing circles around her clit, rubbing the small bundle of nerves. He watched Lisa’s reaction as he slipped his finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out of her, his thumb brushing against her clit. Lisa could feel the heat building inside her, Benedict leaned his head towards her ear, whispering softly “Come for me, let go baby.” Lisa could feel the tightly wound coil inside her letting go, the feeling washing over her as her walls spasmed around Benedict finger. When Lisa regained control of her breathing she opened her eyes, looking at Benedict, smiling shyly she ran her fingers through his hair, “That was amazing.” She said through taking deep breaths. Benedict smiled at her, “You look even more beautiful after an orgasm.” Getting off the bed, he removed his boxers, leaning over her once again he cocked his head to the side, “Now I want to be inside of you, if you will let me.” Lisa sat up, pushing him onto his haunches, her eyes sliding over his body, “I like it when you work out for a movie.” She smiled up at him winking, before running her hands over his body, feeling his abs contract as she touches them. Her eyes went further down, seeing his erection protruding between them, Benedict smiled at her, “I can’t wait to feel you touch me there, but today, is all about you.”

 

He reached over her to the side table, grabbing a condom from the drawer, he sat back on his haunches and rolled it down slowly, seeing Lisa’s eyes grow larger as she watched him, he was fascinated by the way her usual hazel eyes were dark with desire, he pushed her down onto the mattress, positioning himself over her, “You sure about this?” he asked her again, trying to keep his voice steady. She nodded watching him through her lashes. Benedict slid his hand between her legs, positioning him against her entrance, he spread her wetness against the condom, ensuring he wouldn’t hurt her. His elbows next to her head, he started kissing her softly, rubbing her with his erection, feeling her moan against him. Lisa could feel him entering her slowly, her body adjusting for his large size, he pulled out again entering her once again, this time he pushed past her boundary and Lisa could feel a sharp pinch, it took her breath away but didn’t hurt, he pushed into her until he was fully inside of her, he held her against him, watching her for any signs of hurting her. When she opened her eyes, she could see he was looking at her, concern in his eyes, “Are you okay Lisa?” Lisa reached up a shaking hand, running it over his cheekbones, “I’m fine Benedict.” Benedict started moving again, going slowly he pulled out and then pushed back into her, she could feel his erection rubbing against something inside of her, which was slowly making her lose concentration, the feeling of the coil winding inside of her, she moaned softly, “Benedict.” She whispered softly, Benedict’s shaking hands, took hold of hers, interlacing their fingers, he held her hands above her head, as he moved inside of her, she could feel she wanted more of him, wrapping her legs around him, he moved faster until after a few more pushes both of them found their release together.

 

Lisa was asleep next to Benedict and while he was lying on his side, he watched her while she was sleeping, he picked up a curl of her auburn hair, rubbing it between his fingers, gently tucking it behind her ear, she moaned his name in her sleep before turning towards him curling against him, he wrapped his arm around her, resting his head against hers, he whispered into her ear. “I love you Lisa, more than you will ever know.” As she moved closer to him in her sleep she whispered back, “I love you too.”

 

***

 

Lisa woke the next morning her phone ringing somewhere close by, she tried getting up but was held on tightly by Benedict, “Ben, wake up, my phone.” She said giggling as he held her tighter. “Who on earth is awake at this god awful hour.” He mumbled in his sleep, reaching for her phone over her grabbing the phone. He gave the phone to her, before stretching out and getting up, Lisa watched him walk out of the room still naked, forgetting about her phone. Benedict smiled and called over his shoulder “Aren’t you going to answer that?” he wiggled his bum at her before heading for the kitchen. Lisa looked at the caller ID it was Karen, “Lisa, where the fuck are you, I’ve been worried, did you see the paper?” Lisa giggled before answering Karen, “And a good morning to you too, I’m at Ben’s place, why would I worry about the papers?” she could hear Karen groaning, “According to the papers Ben is cheating on you with that girl from 50 shades of Grey,” Lisa rolled her eyes at Karen, Karen’s rant continued, “Well if he is, do you think he will learn something from her, I mean she had to learn” Lisa cleared her throat getting Karen’s attention, “Karen he most definitely is not seeing her, and secondly when on earth did you read 50 shades of Grey.” The two girls were giggling together when Benedict came into the room carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups smiling at the conversation. “Karen I will phone you back later.” Lisa said before disconnecting the call. “So 50 Shades of Grey?” Benedict said with a raised eyebrow, Lisa giggled a deep blush on her face, “I swear I only read the first one.” She said while trying not to make eye contact. Benedict chuckled as he placed the tray on the bed, sitting down next to her he poured the tea, “Maybe I should get myself a copy and see what the big fuss is about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought and what you would change?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the kudos I received on the last chapter, I take it I didn’t mess that up, phew, thanks for reading.

 

Lisa was still staring open mouthed at Benedict after his 50 Shades comment, “You’re not really going to read it are you?” she asks with a shaky voice. Benedict looked up from the tray making eye contact with her; he winked at her before handing her a cup of tea. Lisa took it with trembling hands. Benedict leaned forward kissing her forehead, “I won’t if you don’t want me to.” He sat down again; taking his own cup from the tray he sipped the delicious tea, smacking his lips together. “Now that is a good cup of tea, even if I say so myself.” Lisa quickly took a sip, nodding her consent, thankful for the change of subject. Draining his cup, Benedict placed it back on the tray, he stretched out on the bed next to Lisa, lazily running a finger up and down her arm, looking up into her eyes, “So Brain what do you want to do today?” Lisa giggled, “The same thing we do every day, Pinky, try to take over the world.” Benedict laughed his eyes sparkling with mischief, “That can be arranged Brain.” He took her cup, placing it on the tray, and placed the tray on the floor, before turning back to her. He leaned over her, kissing her softly pulling her closer to him kissing her passionately. Lisa moaned against his lips, her arms resting around his neck pulling him closer. Benedict was about to pull the bed sheet off her when his phone rang. Making a groaning noise he reached for it, his hand still resting on Lisa’s stomach, he watched her as he answered the phone. “Ben morning, did you forget something?” he heard Karon rambling on the other side, and quickly glanced at his phone to check the time. “Morning Karon, I don’t think I forgot anything.”

 

There was a sigh from the other end of the line, “Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch! You were supposed to be on a plane this morning heading for New York, does the MET Gala ring a bell?” Benedict flopped onto the bed next to Lisa slapping his hand against his forehead, “I’m so sorry Karon I forgot.” Looking over at Lisa he could see she was getting worried, he held her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles. “Well I pulled some strings, you are on the next flight which leaves in 3 hours, don’t be late.” The line went dead. “Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot.” Lisa propped up on her elbow, “What did you forget?” Benedict reached up his hand, tracing her lips with his finger, “I missed my plane to New York, and it’s the MET Gala in a couple of days.” He took a strand of her hair that had fallen over her face, tucking it behind her ear, his hand trailing down her neck; he pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on the lips. “This is so not fair, I want to stay here all day with you and now I have to go.” Lisa giggled getting up from the bed, pulling the sheet with her to cover herself. “Well then, I need to get dressed or I’m not going to be strong enough to leave.” Benedict jumped up from the bed, walking over to her, “It’s only for the weekend, I will be back by next Wednesday.” Lisa smiled up at him, “I don’t think I can go that long without you.” She said shyly. Benedict placed his arms around her, pulling her into him holding her in his arms. “Oh no, I’ve created a monster.” He said with mock horror. Lisa slapped him playfully, “No you did not, I’m just going to miss you.” Benedict hooked his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “We will be talking on the phone every day, and texting.” He kissed her once on her lips and leaning back searching her eyes, “And there are something’s we can do over the phone as well.” With a wink he stepped back from her. Lisa could feel the blush on her cheeks, “You cheeky bugger.” She grabbed her clothes, before running into the bathroom, still giggling.

 

***

 

Lisa kept thinking off their conversation that morning as she drove back to her flat from the airport in the back of the car Benedict had insisted she use. The sleek black Mercedes was making its way through the busy London traffic. When the car stopped outside her building she quickly ran into the building. She hasn’t seen Karen in a while and she had so much to tell her, pulling her keys out she heard Karen laughing about something. She quickly unlocked the door, “Karen I have so much to tell you, shall I put the kettle on?” stepping into the living room her mouth fell open. There on their couch were Lisa’s parents, their faces turned to her, smiles spread across their faces. “Surprise!” they yelled. Karen came into the room carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups, “I tried to warn you.” She mouthed trying not to draw attention to herself. Lisa was pulled into a hug by her father, “Come here kido, I missed you.” He held her tightly in his arms, her mother’s hand on her back, waiting impatiently for her turn. “Why didn’t you say you were coming?” Lisa asked, “I would’ve taken time off at work.”

 

Lisa’s mother pulled her into a hug, “Sweetheart that would have ruined the surprise.” Smiling at Lisa. “And maybe we can meet Benedict?” Lisa shrugged her shoulders, “Until when will you be here? Benedict is on his way to New York right now.” Lisa could see the disappointment in her mother’s face, and was that relief she saw on her father’s? “He will be back on Wednesday, I will check with him as soon as he lands.” Lisa’s mother smiled clapping her hands, “We will be here until next Saturday that means we will meet Benedict.” Lisa laughed shaking her head, “Well lets go explore the city.” She said grabbing her bag ushering her parents out of the door, looking back at Karen, “You don’t mind do you?” Karen smiled shaking her head, “Not at all, they are lovely. Go enjoy yourself, see you later.”

 

Lisa took her parents to all the usual tourist spots, spending the day with them, it was very late that evening when they were just piling into the flat that Benedict phoned. “How’s my favourite girl doing?” he asked her sleepily, Lisa could feel her heart beating faster. “I’m good, what time is it there?” she asked stifling a yawn, she heard him shuffling around on the other end of the line, “Early actually, it’s 4 in the afternoon, so that means it’s about 9 there right?” Lisa smiled at her parents who were gesturing that they are heading to bed, “Yes, and guess what?” she asked excitedly. “No I haven’t got a clue.” He said yawning again. “My parents was waiting for me when I got home. They are visiting for a while.” She still couldn’t help smiling about it, it always felt good to have her mother nearby. “That’s wonderful news, will they still be there when I get back? I would love to meet them, that’s if you want me to that is.” Lisa laughed, “Of course I would love you to meet them.” She could hear Benedict moving around on the other end of the line, “Sorry, I’m just pulling out my laptop, mum keeps sending me emails, do you think your parent’s would want to meet them?” Lisa walked over to her parents who were making their final tea for the evening, “Hold on Ben, Mom? Benedict wants to know if you would like to meet his parents as well, while your here?” Her parents gave each other a knowing look before nodding excitedly. “They would love to. When are you back and should I meet you at the airport?” Benedict cleared his voice, “I don’t think it will be necessary, I’m not sure what time I will be back. Besides you would want to spend the time with your parents. I will talk to you tomorrow, sleep well my sweetheart.” Smiling to herself, “Good night Benedict. Dream of me.”

 

***

 Benedict smiled to himself, quickly scanning the contacts on his phone searching for the number he wanted. Listening to the ring on the other end he waited for it to answer, “Hello mother.” Hearing his mother’s excited squeal on the other end, “Benedict dear! How nice to hear from you.” Benedict rolled his eyes, “You would think I never phone you from the way you say that.” Wanda cleared her throat, “Okay yes, I know I don’t phone you this much. Lisa’s parents are in London, and I’m going to meet them once I’m back from New York.” He could hear Wanda moving around on the other end of the line, and a muffled conversation between his father and her. “That’s wonderful news Ben, so does this mean it’s serious between you two?” she asked excitedly, trying to contain herself. “Yes mom, I think it’s serious, I’m actually going to try and speak to her parents alone, once I’ve met them of course.” He could hear his parents talking again on the other end of the line, and his father’s voice came on. “Hello Ben, sorry your mother is having a minor attack of excitement on this side. She has explained everything, and we both think it’s wonderful news. Do you think it will be possible for us to meet her parents while they are here?”  Benedict chuckled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck while looking out of the window at the New York scenery. “That was the actual reason I phoned. I’m not sure until when they will be here, but do you think you can maybe keep Saturday morning open, we could go have breakfast somewhere with them?” Benedict could hear the phone being passed around and his mother’s voice coming on again. “Yes of course that would be lovely.” Ben could feel relief washing over him, “Thank you mom, I will be saying goodbye for now, see you once I’m back.” His parents said their goodbyes.

 

***

 

Lisa showed her parents all the sites she could squeeze in, there were some times she felt as if someone was watching her, especially on the Tuesday morning as they walked away from the London eye, her father had filled another memory card with photos just from there and he was excitedly talking about everything he could see from up there. As he was excitedly showing her some of his best shots on the little screen of his digital camera, she kept feeling this feeling in the back of her mind; she knew it was silly since no one would ever watch her. Scanning the crowds around them she tried to see if someone was watching. “Come on darling, let’s go get some tea.” Her mother said picking up on her tension, smiling at her parents she pointed to a nearby tea shop. They made their way through the crowds, picking a table outside. Lisa knew this would make her mother happy since she loved watching people. Her mothers favourite game was making up stories for the people who walked past them. As they sipped their second cup of tea, her mother was whispering another one of her made up stories. “See that elderly couple over there? They both have silver hair? She is a career woman and he stayed home all the years looking after the children and now after several years she has retired and now they can finally spend time together.” Her mother giggled at her silly story while Lisa scanned the crowd trying to see which her couple her mother was talking about. To her surprise her eyes landed on Wanda and Timothy. She could see they saw her, and she waved shyly. The couple walked over to them, stopping on the way for a couple of teenagers who asked to take photos with them. “Do you know them? And why are they taking photos with those girls?” Lisa turned back to her parents, “Those are Benedict’s parents. They happen to be actors as well, their most recent show includes Sherlock, and I take it, those are some of the fangirls.” Smiling at her mother’s shocked face, she turned back to the couple, getting up from her chair, giving Wanda a warm hug. “Darling, how lovely to see you?” Wanda said with a welcoming smile. Lisa quickly introduced her parents, inviting Benedict’s parents to have tea with them.

 

She was pleasantly surprised at how well the parents were getting along, and she started looking through the crowds, watching the people rush past, making their way either to their next tourist destination or rushing to their next meeting. Across the street she caught a flash of a camera, and behind the lens, was a familiar face. Bert was watching them, taking pictures, when he saw she was watching him, he got up from the seat, stuffing his camera into his bag, the whole time he kept eye contact with Lisa, sending a cold shiver down her spine. “Lisa what do you think?” Wanda’s voice pulled her back to their conversation, she looked at the four faces who were waiting for an answer before quickly looking back to where Bert was, but of course he wasn’t there anymore. “I’m sorry, I was distracted, what was the question?” Timothy smiled at her, taking her hand in his, “Don’t worry darling girl, he is almost on his way back.” Lisa smiled back at him, trying to push away the unwelcome thoughts of Bert.

 

***

 

Benedict was just waking up from his late night out, partying with the other A-list stars who were also present at the gala, seeing the time he quickly jumped out of bed, he will be late for his lunch meeting. Pulling on his favourite pair of maroon trousers and blue striped t-shirt he searched through his bag for his flat cap. Heading to their meet up place he kept checking around him and loving the feeling of anonymity that came with being in New York. Sitting down in the booth, he waited for Dakota and her friend, he spotted them and they quickly made their way over to him, “Benedict long time no see.” Dakota joked kissing him on the cheek, she then turned to her friend and introduced her. When their lunch was served Dakota told him of one of her favourite movies. “Have you seen the Holiday? It’s wonderful, and there is this funny scene with Jude Law where he has a napkin on his face, what is it he calls himself again?” Benedict laughed, “Mister napkin head! He was so funny.” Benedict picked up his napkin, holding it in place on his face with his sunglasses. “Hello I’m Mister Napkin head.” Benedict smiled while the girls laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and for sticking around even when I take so long to update. I'm planning on finishing soon, just trying to work out what would be the perfect ending.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Cumberiffic, thank you for all the comments Thank you all once again for reading. Here is a longer one since my boss went home early and we are not in the mood to do any work, I hope you enjoy.

The next day Lisa left her parents on their own to explore London, “Are you sure you will be okay?” she asked her mother for the millionth time that morning, her parents got overwhelmed when they just went to Johannesburg which was probably the biggest city in South Africa, and London was at least a couple of times bigger. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you go work before your boss fires you. Go on, we will be okay.” Her mother said pushing her out of the door and closing it behind her. Standing flabbergasted looking at the closed door she knocked on it once waiting for her mother to open the door. It swung open her mother looking guilty holding Lisa’s handbag and camera bag in her hands. “Sorry sweetheart.” She said smiling as she handed the bags to Lisa. Shouldering her bag, she shook her head waving casually at her mother before running down the stairs. Walking out of the front door of the building she almost wanted to cry, it was a beautiful day, the skies were clear, the sun was already warm on her skin. It would be a great spring day and she hoped today’s assignments would be outside.

 

Walking into the office she put her handbag into a drawer in her desk, quickly slipping her purse into a side zip of her camera bag. She grabbed a notepad, making her way to Peter’s office. Knocking timidly on his door, she could see he wasn’t in a good mood. “Morning Peter, I wanted to find out what today’s assignments would entail?” Peter watched her closely as she nervously stood playing with the cap of her pen. “Lisa how good are you at writing? I know your photos are excellent but we are combining job titles, I can only keep you on if you can write.” Lisa looked at him confusion on her face. “Look it costs more to send a journalist and a photographer to an event than it does if we only send one person.” Lisa nodded slowly, “I understand, I wrote for the school paper, but that was childish essays.” Peter leaned back in his chair watching her intently. “Okay here is a proposal, I send you out with Josh today, you shadow him, take photos as you would normally do, but at the end of the day I want an articles from you.” He ran his hand through his hair; Lisa had noticed this was a habit with him when he didn’t know what else to add to a conversation. “This way if you’re rubbish at it, I still have decent articles from Josh, and if you are good, Josh will have to watch his back.” He turned towards his laptop, waving a hand showing she is dismissed.

 

Lisa walked out of his office, feeling dazed, could she really do this? She always wanted to write, but never thought she could actually make a career from it. She walked towards Josh’s desk, standing next to it, waiting for him to finish typing. When he looked up his grey eyes lit up, he jumped up giving her a hug, surprising her, she awkwardly hugged him back. “So you will be my shadow for the day? This is going to be amazing, I have a couple of good assignments today.” He said excitedly. “Go grab a notepad and your camera, and let’s head out.” Lisa stood watching him not being able to get a word in she shrugged her shoulders walking back to her desk, she slipped her notepad and pen into the already stuffed bag, slinging it across her shoulder she walked out of the office behind Josh. The two of them were clutching onto a pole on the tube, making their way to central London, where they would have to interview a school girl for rescuing her elderly neighbour from her burning flat. “Have you written much?” Josh asked curiously, his arm resting around her waist, helping her keep her balance from the swaying of the fast moving train. “I was part of the school paper, but that was years ago. I don’t even know if I can still do this.” Josh smiled down at her, “Don’t worry if you are a natural it will all come back to you. I bet you are a brilliant writer.” This comment made Lisa blush as all compliments always did and she started looking around inside the car. It was packed, and people were standing very close against each other. “This is definitely not a city to have claustrophobia or a personal space issue is it?” Josh chuckled shaking his head, he held her elbow, steering her towards the door. “Next stop is ours.” He helped her out, leading her up the stairs, his hand still holding onto her elbow.

 

It was one of the best days she has had since starting to work at the paper. They spoke to inspirational people, even spending some time in Hyde Park interviewing a local celebrity who was staring in a small production play. Josh kept a close eye on Lisa and he was very protective of her. When they made their way back to the office just before lunch he stopped at a small deli, quickly running in and stepping out with two parcels, he lead Lisa to a bench, taking her bag, she sat down and he then placed the parcel on her lap. “Now this is proper London Fish and Chips, enjoy.” He said smiling at her cheekily. He sat closer to her starting to eat his lunch. Lisa listened to all the stories he had to tell, about wannabe celebrities asking him to interview them to make themselves known. “But from all the people I have interviewed, Martin Freeman was my favourite. Have you met him?” he asked taking a bite from one of his chips. Lisa quickly swallowed, “Yes I have, and he is wonderful isn’t he?” Josh took over the conversation again, “He was sassy, and set boundaries immediately I knew exactly when to stop probing for answers, and you could practically feel the love he has for Amanda. She is one lucky girl that one, I tell you, I wouldn’t mind Martin for myself.” Lisa nearly choked on a piece of fish. Josh looked at her with a small smile, “I’ve put my foot in it haven’t I?” Lisa shook her head “No really it’s fine, I just didn’t realise you were gay.” Josh laughed while, “Yeah, my partner Alex and I have been together for a while and we are getting married as soon as we can get enough money saved.” Lisa leaned over, hugging him tightly, “That is wonderful.” Josh looked at his watch, “Shit, we need to get back to the office, so you can write that masterpiece of yours.”

 

It was very late that evening when Lisa realised she had been writing all afternoon, quickly checking the time she was surprised to see it was almost 8pm, saving her work she send a copy to Peter with the pictures that she took with each article. She grabbed her bags, looking for her phone she was surprised to see that she must’ve forgotten it at home, “I need to get home, mom and dad might be worried.” She said to herself, then laughing at herself for talking aloud. Shouldering her bags, she walked to the tube station, seeing some people looking at her strangely. She subconsciously rubbed her hand over her face, hoping that if she had something on her face it would be wiped off, she quickly looked down at her outfit to see if there were any stains. Taking a seat on the tube, she tried to not draw further attention to herself. She looked up to see several people looking at her, and then shaking their heads as if they were disgusted by her. The walk home was horrible, she kept feeling people’s eyes following her everywhere, and was relieved when she finally reached her building. Running up the stairs, she unlocked the door, pushing it open. She was surprised to find her parents sitting on the couch, Karon sitting across from them in a armchair and Karen her flatmate bringing in a tray of tea. “There you are, I made tea, I’m going out.” She said as she placed the tray on the small table. “Hey Karen, you don’t have to go out, you can stay.” Karen shook her head not making eye contact. “No it’s okay, see you tomorrow.” Karen brushed past Lisa grabbing her things and walking out of the door, slamming it behind her. Lisa walked over to her parents kissing each one of them, “Hello Karon, it’s a surprise seeing you here.” Lisa said as she sat down on the armrest of the couch. Karon took a cup from the saucer, taking a sip. “Is there something you need to tell me Lisa?”

 

Lisa’s mouth fell open, she watched Karon and then looked over to her parents, seeing the pained looks on their faces. “Karon what is going on? I have nothing to hide. Mom what happened?” Silently her mother handed Lisa her phone, “It’s been going crazy.” She still didn’t make eye contact with Lisa and this made her feel like a school girl who was in a lot of trouble, turning back to Karon, she ignored her phone. “Karon please tell me what is going on, I have been getting weird stares all the way home and now my mother isn’t really talking to me.” Lisa could feel the tears building up, she hated it when her mother was like this, it was probably the biggest reason for her being a goody two shoes growing up, she hated disappointing her mother. Karon pursed her lips, reaching into her bag she pulled out a copy of the evening issue of one of the newsagents. Unfolding it slowly she held it up for Lisa to see several large pictures of her and Josh. Grabbing the paper she saw there was one that was taken on the tube, his hand holding her elbow, there was one of her hugging him on the bench while enjoying lunch. The headline read “When the star is away the supposed girlfriend will play.” Lisa quickly scanned through the article and her heart plummeted when she saw Bert’s name in the credits for both the photos and article. Lisa couldn’t help herself from laughing. Her dad stood up, standing behind her he pulled her closer, holding her against his chest. The tears that were building up, finally started falling, Lisa could hear the door opening and closing and thinking Karon had left she looked up.

 

***

 

Benedict had run up the steps, his phone was hasn’t stopped ringing from the moment he switched it on. Ignoring the calls from private numbers, he saw several from Karon, and after listening to her messages he walked to the nearest paper sellers, grabbing the copy. He quickly paid and then read the article. He was just getting mad when he scanned over Bert’s name. ‘Wait a minute, that rings a bell.” He quickly got a taxi, and waited impatiently for the taxi to weave through the traffic. It was the longest 30 minutes of his life. He tried to phone Lisa several times but her phone kept going straight to voicemail. He ran up the stairs taking it two steps at a time. Not bothering to knock on the door he pushed it open, walking in to find Lisa crying into the chest of an older man, a woman looking at them, her inner conflict in her eyes, he could see she wanted to comfort her daughter but something was holding her back, Karon was also there her lips pursed, and he could see she was very angry, he had only seen her this angry once before and that was when photos were spread of him holding Amanda and Martin’s son. She was livid that day.

 

He was about to clear his throat when Lisa looked up at him, her big brown eyes were red from crying, her hair was a mess. She stood up walking towards him, “Ben I promise, there is nothing. Josh, Josh is.” She collapsed into his arms, crying against his chest. Benedict held her tightly, rubbing her back. “Sssh it’s okay, I saw who wrote the article.” He held her tightly, looking at Karon. She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in the chair, she heaved a sigh, “Lisa, you have to explain, I need to do damage control.” Karon’s phone started ringing and she got up, walking towards the kitchen to answer it. Lisa looked at Benedict “His name is Josh, I was shadowing him today because Peter said that I’m going to lose my job if I don’t write for the paper as well.” Benedict wiped the tears from her face, taking out his handkerchief he handed it to her. “Go on.” He said softly, encouraging her to go on. “We talked a lot today, and he took great care of me, we stopped for lunch and he told me a little about himself. Ben he is gay, he is getting married soon.” Lisa started laughing again, knowing it looked crazy.

 

Benedict looked down at her before starting to laugh with her, they were clutching onto each other when Karon walked back into the room. “That was the evening news, they got an angry call from Josh and his partner threatening to take them to court for wrongful statements and they have forced them to put an retraction in tomorrow mornings paper.” Lisa could see Karon’s body language has changed, “I’m sorry for doubting you Lisa, I have to put Benedict’s best interest before yours, he is my client and I need to protect his public image. Luckily today, I don’t have to go all crazy on them, problem has sorted itself.” She smiled walking towards Lisa she hugged her, “I’m sorry darling girl.” She stepped back looking at Lisa’s parents, “I won’t intrude on your evening any further.” As Karon turned around Benedict stopped her, “Karon, I think we need to keep an eye out for Bert, he somehow has something in it for Lisa. Would you maybe try and arrange a meeting? We need to get to the bottom of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave comments, I love reading them!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long to update, been sick the last two weeks, still coughing but I finally feel like writing again!

Karon nodded grabbing her belongings, “I have intruded enough on you tonight, Benedict I will text you with a meeting time as soon as I have it.” Turning towards Lisa’s parents, she extended a manicured hand, “I apologise again for doubting your daughter. I -” before she could continue, Lisa’s dad interrupted her, “We understand, you have to protect Benedict.” Shaking her hand he looked at his wife encouraging her to take Karon’s hand. “Come on Sophia, she was just doing her job.” He said sternly. Lisa’s mother shot him a heated glare before getting up and taking Karon’s hand and shaking it once. She turned away, walking out of the room. Lisa stepped out of Benedict’s embrace, “I’m sorry Karon, let me handle this.” She said smiling at Karon before walking in the direction her mother had left.

 

Benedict shuffled nervously from one foot to the other, while rubbing the back of his neck. Watching Lisa’s father staring in the direction his wife and daughter has left. “Ek kan dit nie glo nie.” He turned back to Benedict and Karon who just stared open mouthed at him, chuckling his cheeks colouring. “Sorry, I keep forgetting you don’t understand. I said I can’t believe this.” Stepping towards Benedict he held out a hand, “We haven’t been properly introduced have we? I’m Willem Swart.” Benedict smiled nervously, taking the older man’s hand. “Benedict Cumberbatch. It’s a pleasure to meet you sir, I didn’t know you would be here.” Willem smiled, “Yeah neither did I, my wife planned the whole thing, she was missing Lisa terribly, so she decided we needed a holiday.” Benedict turned to Karon “How about you get home, you’ve had a busy day.” Karon nodded her head, “Goodnight Benedict, Willem.” She walked out of the room. “Don’t worry about her, she is a tough old bird.” Benedict said to Willem when he saw concern on the older man’s face. Benedict sat down on the chair Karon had just vacated, looking up at Lisa’s father, he was waiting for the interrogation to start. Willem walked around the room a couple of times, watching Benedict out of the corner of his eye, “So you and Lisa, are you two together?” Benedict leaned back in the chair, smiling from ear to ear. “Yes sir, we decided to make it official before I left for New York. I returned this morning.” Willem nodded his head absentmindedly while still pacing around. He stopped in front of Benedict looking down at him. “You are quite famous aren’t you?” Benedict watched Willem carefully before nodding once. “Just promise me one thing.” Willem said while rubbing his hands together, “Promise me you won’t hurt her. We aren’t nearby to comfort her if something goes wrong between the two of you. It’s breaking my wife having Lisa so far away, but as long as she is happy, I am happy.” Benedict stood up from his chair, standing in front of Willem, “I promise sir, as long as Lisa will have me, I will try to make her the happiest woman on this planet.” Benedict smiled at the older man.

 

***

 

Lisa walked down the corridor seeing her mother slip into her bedroom. Standing outside her bedroom door she took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door, “Mamma may I come in?” when no answer came Lisa opened the door, stepping into the dark room, her mother was sitting on the edge of Lisa’s bed, her shoulders shaking. Lisa walked over to where her mother was sitting, kneeling in front of her. “It’s okay mom, it wasn’t serious, no harm done.” She said while gently rubbing her mother’s arm. When Sophia finally looked up, “I’m sorry sweetie, it’s just that I want to always protect you, and this whole thing.” She said while gesturing with her hand, “It just showed me you are growing up, you are now fighting your own battles, and I am sitting on the side line watching.” She gave Lisa a shaky smile, her bottom lip starting to tremble again. Lisa leant forward, wrapping her arms around her mother’s shaking shoulders. “Mamma I’m always going to need you to fight my battles.” Wrapping her arms around Lisa, Sophia held her daughter against her, she kissed her on the cheek. “Just promise me one thing.” She said holding Lisa at arm’s length, staring into Lisa’s eyes. “If he hurts you, you will let me deal with him.” Lisa smiled and shook her head, “I will warn Smaug in there he should be afraid.” Sophia stood up, hurriedly trying to wipe away the tears, “I’m just going to freshen up, then maybe we can convince your father to sponsor a pub dinner?” Lisa nodded excitedly, before Sophia could walk out Lisa got up walking behind her, she hugged her mother. “Thank you for being here.”

 

***

 

Benedict and Willem were arguing about which rugby team was the best when Lisa walked into the living room. “No young man, you are mistaken, the South African rugby team is by far the best, they run circles around the English team.” Benedict was rubbing his thigh excitedly, starting to defend the national team, when Willem went on. Lisa walked over to the chair Benedict was sitting in, and sat on the arm rest, “You know you are fighting a losing battle, once he starts on the Springboks, you might as well just switch teams for the conversation.” She said teasingly. Her dad shook his head, “Sorry my wife always tells me I’m too passionate about the game.” Looking around he was clearly looking for his wife, “Is she okay?” he asked Lisa worriedly, “She will be, it was a lot to take in today, she will be out in a couple of minutes.” Relaxing into the sofa, Willem watched the young couple, Lisa was playing nervously with an invisible thread on her jeans, while Benedict was staring up at her. Smiling to himself, he got up from the chair, “How about we go out for dinner, then we can all get to know each other better, and your mother can forget about what happened this afternoon?” Willem smiled at the couple, feeling his wife’s arm slip around his waist. “That sounds like a great idea.” She smiled up at him.

 

As the group made their way to a pub near Lisa’s flat Benedict slipped his arm around Lisa pulling her close against him. She leaned into him, smelling his aftershave, feeling the warmth of his embrace. Her parents followed them, taking in the sites of the city. They stepped into the small pub and Lisa was relieved when they found that it wasn’t too crowded. “You go find us a table and I will go order some drinks and get menus.” Benedict instructed in her deep voice. Lisa and her mother made their way through the pub, finding a booth at the back of the pub, where they would be sheltered from any prying eyes. Willem followed Benedict to the bar, looking at all the different types of ciders and beers on display. “I didn’t know there would be so many. This is going to be harder than I thought.” He mumbled under his breath. Benedict chuckled at the older man, “I can recommend a couple, the ciders can knock you off your feet, so if you would prefer I would recommend that beer,” he said while pointing towards a barrel on display behind the counter. When it was their turn, he ordered two of the beers he pointed out to Willem and two glasses of wine for the ladies. Carrying the tray Benedict made his way through the pub, a few curious eyes followed them, and he could see some of the people taking out their mobile phones and taking pictures of them. “Sorry for the wait.” He said while sliding the tray onto the table. Willem took a seat next to his wife while Benedict slid into booth next to Lisa. “I have a feeling we might get some interruptions, I saw some people taking pictures. I apologise in advance.” He said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Willem laughed, while taking a sip from his foaming mug of beer. “Don’t worry about it. I will just give them my famous glare and you will see how quickly they will back off.” He said while winking at Lisa, who rolled her eyes at him. “Dad we don’t want to scare the people. You might cause an international incident.”

 

The group spend the night drinking and enjoying the delicious food, as it was both Lisa and her parents first time visiting a pub, they ordered a wide variety of foods, sharing between each other. Benedict found himself sitting back and watching Lisa interact with her parents. The way she laughed at her father’s corny jokes, the way she listened to her mother, he found himself smiling the whole time, it had a calming effect on him, and it didn’t even bother him as much when they were interrupted several times by fans who came to the table, fumbling with pieces of paper they scavenged for him to sign. Lisa even grabbed a couple of phones taking pictures for the blushing girls. Her parents watched the way the couple interacted with Benedict’s fans and Sophia started relaxing, knowing that her daughter will be able to handle any and all of the challenges that were ahead of them. Benedict’s text tone went off and after checking it he frowned and quickly sends a reply back. He looked up to find Lisa staring at him, concern clearly showing, “its okay, that was Karon, I have a meeting with Burt and his editor tomorrow morning.” Lisa took his hand in hers, “Should I come with you?” she asked, trying to sound brave. “Only if you really want to, but I wouldn’t want to pull you away from work, I already caused you to miss too many days.” He smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

 

The rest of the evening was spend laughing at each other’s jokes, Benedict getting to know Lisa and her parents better, while at the back of his mind trying to formulate a solution to the problem that Burt might have with them. “How long are you planning on staying?” Lisa’s question pulled him out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat Willem turned to his wife, “Yes you never did say how long this trip would be.” He said while downing the last of his beer. Sophia smiled while shrugging her shoulders. “Since we are the owners of your business I thought we might stay for another week and then from there go and see some sights in Europe.” Lisa looked at her parents, they didn’t usually make plans for holidays and not have a step by step itinerary worked out. “What about grandpa?” she asked her mother. The older couple shared a look before turning their gaze back to their daughter. “Your grandfather has a lady friend, and they are currently touring South Africa.” Her mother replied, blushing slightly. Lisa found herself giggling at her mother’s discomfort. “Well Pops is old enough to look after himself. I was wondering why he didn’t answer my texts.” Willem chuckled running his finger around the rim of his mug, “Yes she is a fancy old lady, they are in the Kruger National park at the moment, and from there they will be going to Cape Town.” Willem shook his head, knowing his father, the holiday won’t last long, the old man loved the comfort of home, but love makes one do strange things. Wanting to change the subject he turned back to Lisa, “How is work going?” he asked. “I think I might’ve impressed my boss, he might actually keep me around. It felt good to write articles again, I didn’t know how much I missed it.”

 

When they walked back to Lisa’s flat Benedict held her close to him, “I’ve missed holding you like this.” He said while holding her closer. “I’ve missed you too. When is your next trip?” Benedict’s smile faded, realising that this will be a major part of their relationship, him leaving her behind each time. “In a week, I have to go to a festival in Poland to promote our short film.” Smiling at him, Lisa looked across her shoulder at her parents. “Then we will have to make the most of the time we have together before all of you abandon me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will involve Benedict confronting Burt.  
> Thank you once again for reading, I never imagined that this story of mine would get so many reads.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict has a meeting with Burt and Lisa has a surprise for her at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m horrible at updating. The Story is planned out more or less, so just need to make time to write on this one.

Benedict and Karon walked into the rather small office of the Daily London. Benedict was nervously rubbing his neck looking around the place, it looked shabby and in disrepair. He tried remembering if he ever bought the Daily London but he couldn’t even remember seeing it on the shelves. Karon cleared her throat, “Earth to Benedict.” She says in a sing-song voice smiling at him. “Sorry I was just thinking.” He says chuckling nervously. Karon turned Benedict to face her while looking around her. “Don’t worry Benedict, I’m sure it’s not such a big deal and we will solve this quickly.” Benedict smiled at Karon, “I know and you are probably right, but why would he target Lisa like that? She is new in town, he doesn’t know her that well, why would he take her under his wing just to stab her in the back?” Benedict rubbed his neck again, while looking around the lobby they were standing in. He could see some of the previous issues tacked against the wall. “Karon have you ever bought the Daily London? It looks dodgy.” He whispered to her. Karon followed his eyes, her eyebrow raised, “I know what you mean and I did a little research. The Daily London is on the brink of bankruptcy they need a couple of big scoops to make people read it I think that is the main reason for publishing Burt’s story.”

 

She turned away from him, walking over to a middle aged woman sitting at the reception desk. In her posh voice Karon addressed the receptionist, “Good morning, Benedict Cumberbatch is here to see Burt. He has an appointment at 9.” The woman looked up past Karon at Benedict and he could see recognition flash in her eyes, she cocked her head to the side. “And does mister Cumberbatch not talk for himself? Aren’t we high and mighty.” She scoffs and gets up from behind her desk and walks through a door leading to the back of the office. Benedict was staring open mouthed at the woman feeling hurt at her words. Was he really perceived as being like that? Karon walked back to him, “Don’t take note of her.” She whispered while rubbing his arm. Benedict sat down on one of the chairs available, nervously rubbing his thigh while still looking around the office, something felt off about the whole place. The woman came walking back, her eyebrow raised at him, “You may go through, second door on the left.” She sat down, and as Benedict and Karon walked past he heard her mumbling to herself.

 

Karon walked in front of Benedict and when she came to the door she knocked and pushed the door open without waiting for an answer. Benedict followed her through the door into a small office that made him feel claustrophobic. The walls were bare with only one small window facing the wall of the next building. There was a table in the middle of the room with four mismatched chairs around it, all of them facing each other. Burt and his editor were seated on one side of the table. Burt had his arms crossed over his chest defensively while his editor had his hands steeple in the Sherlock pose, resting his elbows on the table. Karon began the introductions and indicated to Benedict to sit down on the chair. She stood over him, looking like a school principle about to berate naughty boys, and Benedict couldn’t help but to smile.

 

Sitting in the chair next to Benedict, she looked at the two men across from her. “We would like to know why your photographer is targeting Lisa and indirectly Benedict?” she said jumping to the point, Benedict liked that about her, she didn’t always sugar coat everything. Burt looked away, and Benedict could see he was clenching his jaw. Benedict learned that the editor’s name was Edward Lemur from the introductions earlier and he could see that man also avoided eye contact. Leaning forward Benedict looked at the men seated in front of him. “Did you two make this appointment so we can sit here watching each other or are you actually planning on explaining to us what is going on?” He heard Burt snort and turning his gaze towards Burt he continued, “Either you tell me what your problem with her is or I sue this place until there really is nothing left of it?” Both men’s eyes shot to Benedict and he could see panic set in. “You wouldn’t dare.” Edward growled at Benedict. “Oh I will, in case you didn’t notice I am sure I have a pretty good case.” Leaning back in the chair Benedict rubbed his thighs once more before crossing his arms, waiting for the men to realise how serious he was.

 

Edward turned to Burt, “Care to share why you are targeting them? Believe me I don’t really care, it gets the paper sold, but we cannot handle an expensive law suit.” Burt looked down at his hands, clearing his throat. “I met Lisa the same day she met you.” He lapsed into silence again, and Benedict leaned forward once again. “And? Why did she matter to you?” Burt looked up at Benedict, “Look around you, this place is falling apart, I had applied for the job Lisa is now doing. I wanted out, before I was forced out.” Edward looked disgusted and stood up and started pacing the room. “So you decided to make her life hell?” Benedict asked. Burt shook his head, “I actually liked her, she looked so innocent, but when I found out she had no experience and even worse she wasn’t British I lost it. I decided to pretend to mentor her while digging to see if there was something that would make her run home.” He looked at Benedict cocking his head, “Don’t look at me like that, these young birds come flocking into London dreaming big dreams and she didn’t have any experience! Did you know she wasn’t hired as an intern? She has a position meant for someone with more than 5 years experience. Isn’t that strange?” Benedict had to try to keep his breathing even. He was losing his patience fast, “So you tried to ruin it for her? What else did you have planned?” After a minute Burt reached into his pocket holding his arm above the table he dangled a memory stick on a string from his hand, “I got my hands on a memory card, didn’t take a lot to get it, so I copied everything on it before putting it back. It contains some pictures of your friend Martin and his kids, she probably didn’t realise the kids was with him, I send copies along to the Daily Mail, quoting her as the source.”

 

Benedict pushed his chair away pulling Burt over the table by his shirt, “Why did you do that? She will lose all credibility if they publish that? Plus she will lose friends.” He yelled at Burt, he could see Karon getting up, her phone to her ear, he knew Karon would handle that as quickly as she could. “You did all this for a job?” he released Burt stepping away from him. “You are sick.” Edward walked over from where he was watching this whole situation. “Burt I am afraid you already had your last warning, you are fired. I’m confiscating your camera and you won’t have access to that or your computer before you leave. I’m not risking you leaking more things.” When Burt tried to protest Edward shook his head, “Don’t make this worse than it already is, if anything leaks from when you were employed by me I will take you to court even if it ruins me.” Edward walked towards Benedict, “I am sorry for the inconvenience mister Cumberbatch, I will do everything in my power to ensure that this does not happen again.” He held out his hand and Benedict shook it once before walking out of the office. He walked to where he saw Karon still busy on the phone. She held up a finger for him to not interrupt her, when she finally ended the call he could see relief on her face. “I got to the editor of the Daily Fail, they have promised that the pictures were destroyed, it seems not even they are willing to risk the outbreak from both Martin and Amanda and of course their fans.” She smiled reassuringly at Benedict, “Let’s get out of here before we catch something.” She said leading him out of the building.

 

***

 

Lisa arrived at work early as always, she left her parents to explore. She was curious about what Peter would say about her articles, she also wanted to know what happened to the photos that were published of her and Josh. As she walked past people she could hear them whispering and it felt weird to her, reminding her of high school again. She saw Josh standing at his desk and she walked over to him, “Morning Josh.” She said while trying to sound cheerful, Josh turned to face her a smile spreading across his face, “Good morning beautiful.” He replied in his wonderful accent, he opened his arms, and she stepped closer his arms encircling her. He held her tight and she could hear the whispering getting louder. She stepped away self consciously looking around. “Don’t mind the minions, they have nothing better to do then listen to rumours.” He said loudly, ensuring that everyone around them heard him. He gave them all a stare that could curdle fresh milk. Lisa laughed at him, “So how is Benedict handling this whole thing.” He turns back to her, lowering his voice. “He is seeing Burt and his editor this morning, so I hope he will get behind why Burt is doing this.” Josh led her to the tea station, setting to work to make them each a cup. “If it’s not too forward, may I ask why you didn’t join him?” he asked and she could hear concern in his voice. “I have to work, and Benedict has PR people who would deal better with this situation, much better than I would’ve been able to on my own.” She sighed taking the cup from him and taking a sip.

 

“I heard there might be a new journalist starting soon.” Josh smiled down at her, “I hope it’s some eye candy for both of us.” He giggled like a school girl, Lisa still couldn’t believe she didn’t pick up that he was gay, how did she miss that. “Josh you should be ashamed, you have a fiancé and I have a boyfriend.” He leaned closer to her, “Honey, that doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to look.” Janine one of her other friends from work walked over, she took a cup and poured from the teapot Josh had left for the others. “So how is the famous couple doing?” She asked Lisa and Josh, looking between the two as she drank her tea. “You don’t seriously believe those stories do you?” Lisa asked panicking at Janine’s serious face. Before she could go on Janine and Josh broke out laughing, “You are too gullible.” Both of them said in unison. Lisa looked at the pair, “You two are going to regret that.” She said still laughing with them.

 

The trio was still chatting when Peter walked up to them. When they saw him they stopped and Janine pretended she was checking something on the printer. Lisa couldn’t help smiling at her. “Lisa my office now.” He said sternly and walked towards his office. Josh and Janine looked at her, “Honey don’t worry it can’t possibly be bad.” He said trying to get her to calm down, but it wasn’t working. She quickly finished her tea and followed her boss.

 

When she reached his office she rapped on the door waiting for him to tell her to come in, taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself down. After what felt to Lisa like a lifetime he finally said she could enter. “Lisa, thank you for coming, please take a seat.” He indicated to the spare chair as he got up from his and walked to a filing cabinet. He pulled out a manila folder and sat down again. When Lisa checked the label on the folder she could see it was marked with her name. “Don’t look so worried.” He said smiling at her and she could feel herself relaxing. “I went over your articles you submitted and I’m very impressed, they were well constructed, you stuck to the topic, here and there I had some trouble with sentences but that can be taught.” He looked at Lisa and smiled again. “So you liked them?” she asked her voice shaking a little. “Lisa I loved them, you really have a talent. You are very talented and I’m really glad I found you, you are going to be an asset to this team.” Lisa looked at him mouth open. “I’m offering you a better position, you will be send out to write articles, I will start you off with small stories, as I told you before it’s a combined title, you will do all your own photography. If I can give you any advice, invest in a recorder so you don’t miss out on anything while you take pictures.” Lisa’s mind was racing, was she really just being promoted after being here for such a short period of time, it was barely 2 months.

 

“It’s a good thing Lisa.” He smiles at her, “It’s a slight pay raise and if you proof yourself to me, I will ensure that you get training and work bigger stories.” Lisa finally looked up at him, “Why me?” she whispered, Peter smiled at her “Because I can see you really have a passion for photography, Lisa I saw some of your other work, remember you send me that memory card when you had to go home?” She nodded at him, “Well on that memory card I also found some pictures of Martin and Amanda with their kids, and I was really impressed that you didn’t send them to me to be published, that showed me you had integrity and that I could trust you to not mess this up.” He flipped through the file, turning it towards her and holding out a pen for her, “This is your new contract; it’s valid from the beginning of June.” Lisa quickly scanned through the documents and signed her name where it was indicated. Standing up, Peter held out his hand and she shook it quickly. “Janine will have more details for you, I talked to her yesterday, she was dying to tell you earlier but I told her to keep quiet.” Lisa smiled at Peter, “Thank you for giving me this chance, I won’t let you down.” Lisa walked out and as she closed the door she heard clapping from the behind her, when she turned around all the other journalists and photographers were on their feet applauding. She found herself taking a stage bow and Janine and Josh stepped closer to her, hugging her, “Congratulations, you deserve it.” Both said to her. Lisa couldn’t help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. ‘Does she deserve it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for reading. Let me know what you thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Lisa has breakfast with both sets of parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turns out as I imagined it

The rest of the week was uneventful, Lisa headed to work each morning, leaving her parents to explore the city, the evenings were spend with Benedict showing all of them his favourite parts of London, her favourite was the night he got tickets for them all to see a play, Lisa loved the bustle of the area, all the tourist walking around looking lost, she even had a couple of people ask her for directions, she couldn’t help feeling proud of herself when she could point the people in the right direction. Benedict pulled her closer, placing his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him, her parents following close behind them. He could hear the older couple whispering to each other, he still hasn’t been able to get them alone to speak to them. When they reached the theatre he walked straight to the ticket counter, not standing in the line, when the young man behind the counter recognised him, he waved at Benedict, holding up the tickets he had reserved.

 

When they took their seats Lisa’s parents watched the young couple holding hands, whispering to each other. Willem poked Sarah in the ribs with his elbow, “Something tells me the next time she comes to visit she will either be engaged or about to get married.” Sarah watched the couple, “I wouldn’t mind, he is a wonderful lad, and I can see that he really cares for her.” They giggled together causing Benedict and Lisa to look over at them. Willem and Sarah looked at each other smiling turning their attention back to the stage.

 

“What do you think they are whispering about?” Lisa smiled at Benedict. Shrugging his shoulders he placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his chest he kissed the top of her head before resting his head on hers. They watched the play, and he kept glancing down at her, watching her enthralled in the play, seeing her gasp or laugh at what was happening on the stage. He couldn’t wait for her to be that captured by his performance in Hamlet next year. He hoped they would still be together, it would make the run even more special if he knew she was in the audience watching him. Benedict sighed turning back to the play.

 

***

 

Lisa was getting nervous when she thought of her parents meeting Benedict’s parents. Her mother walked into her room finding her pacing her room. “Lisa sweetie, what is wrong darling?” she asked concerned about the look on Lisa’s face, she knew that look, her job as a mother was to know when something was bothering her daughter, she prided herself in the fact that she and Lisa had a open relationship. She walked to where Lisa was pacing, placing her hand on her arm, “Honey please tell me what is bothering you.” Lisa stopped pacing, turning to her mother. “Mommy what if you and daddy don’t like Benedict’s parents?” Sarah smiled, shaking her head at her daughter. “Sweetie if they are anything like Ben I’m sure we will love them. They raised a wonderful young man.” Sarah pulled Lisa into a hug holding her tightly. “Don’t worry sweetheart, you will see tomorrow. I’m sure everything will go splendidly.” Lisa smiled at her mother, “Thank you mommy.” Willem walked in finding his wife holding their daughter, he walked towards them, he held out his arms encircling the two women, hugging them tightly, “I have missed holding my two favourite girls like this.” Lisa hugged her father back, “I’ve missed this too daddy, but I’m very happy here. If it wasn’t for Benedict and Karen I would have run back home.” Willem smiled at his daughter, “Darling if it wasn’t for Benedict I would have dragged you home, but I can see that he makes you happy, and I wouldn’t dare separating the two of you.” He hugged his two girls again loving how they felt in his arms.

 

Later that night as Lisa was lying in bed she checked her mobile again and there was a text from Benedict.

 

*Missing you so much tonight. Are you also worried about tomorrow? B*

 

Lisa smiled, she was still surprised if they shared the same worries, and somehow she always thought that celebrities wouldn’t be bothered by normal things, things that would bother normal people.

 

*I miss you too; I thought it is just me who was worried about it. L*

 

Her phone suddenly started ringing, she chuckled when the Sherlock ringtone indicated that it was Benedict phoning, he had done it one day while he had taken her phone, and she thought it was a fantastic idea. “I’ve missed you today.” His deep voice came over the phone. “Me too, it’s only a couple of hours before we see each other.” Lisa said, “So what is worrying you about tomorrow?” she could hear the concern in his voice. “I just hope our parents get along. As much as I love my dad he can be weird sometimes, and I’m worried your parents won’t like them or the other way around.” She rambled quickly. “Lisa take a deep breath, I’m sure they will get along like a house on fire.” Lisa took a deep breath, “But what if they don’t?” she asked in a soft voice, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. “You were worried about the same thing when you met my parents. And they love you darling, don’t worry about it.” Lisa smiled, knowing he was right. “Lisa trust me, everything will be fine.” Benedict ran his hand through his hair, “Have I told you how cute you are when you worry? Not that I would make you worry on purpose.” Lisa laughed feeling herself starting to relax. “Thank you Ben I needed this.” “Any time darling, my mission in life is to make you happy.” Lisa couldn’t help smiling to herself. “You always make me happy Ben.” She could hear him take a deep breath, his voice coming lower over the phone. “What are you wearing?” he asked with a hint of mischief. “Ben what do you mean.” Lisa asked surprised, she jumped up from the bed running to her door, glancing into the corridor. “Just tell me what you are wearing babe.” Lisa walked back to her bed, glancing down at her boring sleepwear, “The usual I guess, a t-shirt with pyjama bottoms.” She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. “One of these days we are going to have a sleepover again, and then I want to see you in your sleepwear. Just the way you are now. Sweet dreams sweetheart.”Lisa couldn’t help the sigh of relieve “Goodnight Benedict, sweet dreams.”

 

***

 

The next morning Lisa took extra time to get ready for their breakfast date, when she finally stepped out of her room she could see her father was also pacing the corridor, running his hand through his already thinning hair. “Morning pappa.” She said trying to sound cheerful although her heart was racing. “Morning Poppet.” He walked over to her hugging her tightly. “Don’t worry daddy, they are wonderful people.” Willem smiled at his daughter, she always wanted to make sure everyone else was happy. “I’m not worried sweetheart, I’m just hungry.” Lisa couldn’t help laughing at him. “You look amazing by the way darling.” Lisa had opted for a flowery blouse with her skinny jeans and plain silver strapped sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her makeup was minimal. “Thank you daddy.” She hugged him again, walking towards the living room to say morning to her mother. “Morning mamma.” She said finally feeling her mood starting to lift. She could see her mother smiling at her, “Morning sweetie, you look lovely.” Lisa twirled like she used to when she was a little girl to show off her outfit. “I’m glad you like it.” Willem and Sarah started making their way towards the door, waiting for Lisa to grab her camera bag and hand bag. Her parents had gotten used to the trusty camera following everywhere they go and to Lisa over the weekends her camera was a hobby and not her job. They headed towards the tube station, making their way to the little cafe Benedict had booked a table at.

 

Lisa’s nervousness returned as they got closer to the cafe, her dad took her hand squeezing it tightly, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I promise to behave myself.” He smiled at her, “I’m not worried about that dad, this is more nerve wrecking than the interview that got me into high school.” Willem laughed still remembering how nervous his 7th Grade daughter was, waiting outside the office of the headmaster of the girls high school. She had won over the headmaster just like she did everyone else, and he wished she believed more in herself. They got off at the next stop, walking leisurely towards the cafe. Lisa could see Wanda and Timothy waiting outside with no Benedict in sight, the moment Wanda spotted her she walked towards her, holding her arms out enveloping Lisa in a big hug. “Lisa sweetie so nice to see you again.” Timothy joined them and Lisa took a deep breath as she started to introduce the parents to each other. “Mom, dad this is Timothy Carlton and Wanda Ventham, Timothy, and Wanda this is my parents Willem and Sarah Swart.” The parents shook hands and hugged and Lisa felt herself breathe a sigh of relief, so far so good.

 

“Since my son is late as always lets go inside and get a nice pot of tea.” Timothy said in his deep gentle voice. Lisa followed the parents, watching as Wanda and her mother and Timothy and her dad were already talking like they knew each other for years. When they stepped into the Cafe, Lisa looked up and down the street one last time, she was about to turn around when she heard Benedict shouting. “Lisa I’m sorry.” He was running towards her, stopping just in front of her, he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly, “I’m so sorry my love, I saw this at the market and couldn’t help myself.” He pulled a bunch of Gerbera Daisies from behind his back, it was Lisa’s favourite flower and she smiled up at him, taking the flowers from him. “Thank you Ben they are beautiful.” He placed a finger underneath her chin, lifting her head before pressing his lips against hers, kissing her gently. “I’ve been dreaming about this kiss.” He whispers, he looked up spotting the two sets of parents seated at a table inside the Cafe, “They look like they have know each other for years.” Lisa turned to watch them. “They do don’t they.” Ben slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her inside the cafe.

 

He bends down, kissing his mother on the cheek and shaking his father’s hand, doing the same with Lisa’s parents. “I apologise for my tardiness, but I promise I had a good excuse.” Lisa pointed towards the flowers, blushing slightly. “Oh Lisa they are lovely.” Wanda and Sarah said in unison. “See sweetie I told you your favourite flowers would be available here.” Willem smiled. Benedict pulled out Lisa’s chair for her and waited for him to sit down. He took the flowers from her and handed them to the waitress, “Would there be anywhere we can put these so they won’t wilt?” he asked, the girl recognised him immediately and Lisa could see the excitement in her eyes as she grabbed the flowers heading into the back. Lisa was sure they wouldn’t normally do that for someone.

 

Lisa sat back watching the parents chatting sharing stories of Benedict and Lisa growing up, she watched Benedict blush when his mother went on about how naughty he was as a child. “I’m sure I wasn’t that naughty.” Benedict objected trying to change the subject. They enjoyed a wonderful breakfast, Benedict and Lisa sharing pieces of their breakfast. Willem watched them closely finding comfort in the way Benedict looked at Lisa, he could see she was the centre of his universe, and that settled his mind. After another round of tea when there was a dip in the conversation, everyone feeling content. Timothy turned towards Willem and Sarah, “How long are you planning on staying?” Lisa’s attention was pulled back to the conversation, as they haven’t told her yet, and she was hoping they wouldn’t go home soon. Sarah and Willem exchanged a look before turning towards Lisa, “We actually have our flight booked for tomorrow night.” Lisa swallowed at the lump that had suddenly lodged in her throat. “Why so quickly?” she found herself asking. Willem took her hand, squeezing gently. “Darling that was the plan from the beginning, we knew it would be hard if you knew. But at least we know you are taken care of.” Willem took her hand and Benedict’s in his other and then placed them together. “Benedict you have given us peace of mind, we know our daughter is in good hands.”

 

Wanda leaned over hugging Sarah, “We promise we will take good care of your daughter. All of us love her.” Lisa wiped at the tears, trying to put on a brave face for her mother’s sake. “I know, that is why we feel ready to head back home.” Sarah said as she smiled at Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's parents head home, Benedict cheers her up and the start of Benedict's visit to the Chelsea Flower show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was away the last couple of weeks and didn’t have a decent internet connection. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait

Like everything in life, all good things come to an end and Lisa was standing in the departures terminal at Heathrow once again, her parents pulling their suitcases behind them as they scuttled around finding the check-in counter. Lisa knew her mother well enough by now to just let her go through her routine of checking in and then relaxing. They had been running around since before dawn, her mother’s usual travel nerves making her check and re-check her tickets a dozen times. Lisa couldn’t help but chuckle to herself, she knew where she inherited her nervousness of travelling from, her dad was cool as a cucumber, following her mother around patiently, listening to the rants in Afrikaans which when Lisa looked around has now caused a couple of people to look over at them. Benedict placed his arm around her shoulder, as they walked side by side. “What is your mother ranting about now?” Lisa listened to her mother yelling at her father, quickly translating a snippet of the conversation for Benedict.

 

“She is telling him, it is his fault that they didn’t get here 5 minutes earlier. My dad has now reminded her that she was the one who wanted to stop for that last post card on the way over. Basically they will continue like this until everything is checked in and mom can take a deep breath.” Lisa looked up at Benedict, still amazed that he wasn’t even remotely put off by her family’s behaviour. He smiled as his sparkling eyes followed the older couple. “I hope that is us one day.” He said smiling down at her, as their eyes met; he placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head before kissing her softly on her lips. She smiled against his mouth, kissing him back. A clearing of her father’s throat caused the two to part and Lisa couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Benedict turned to her father, “Can I buy you one last cup of tea before you go?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck, and Willem chuckled at his expression. “Oh thank you Benedict that would be lovely.” Sarah exclaimed, but Willem just shook his head. “That’s okay Benedict, I think we should head through to the departure terminal.” Leaning towards Benedict conspiringly he whispered, “Between you and me, we are both going to have two blubbering woman on our hands, and to be honest I want it over with so I can enjoy my trip.” He winked at Benedict and Lisa couldn’t help laughing at her father’s expression. “Daddy that isn’t fair! I bet you are going to cry as well.” Shrugging his shoulders he pulled Lisa into a tight hug. “You know me very well. Take good care of yourself my darling and remember I am a phone call away, any time of the day.” Lisa could feel the lump forming in her throat and tried her best to swallow it down. “Thank you daddy.” She whispered back and when he pulled away she could see his eyes glistening with threatening tears. He turned away from her holding his hand out at Benedict.

 

“Ben take care, it was wonderful to meet you and your parents, they should be very proud of you.” Benedict took Willem’s hand smiling at the older man, “It was a pleasure meeting you too. I promise I will take care of Lisa.” Willem smiled nodding his head. “I know, it makes our hearts feel lighter leaving her here knowing she has you.” Picking up his hand luggage he slung it over his shoulder, turning towards the gate and Lisa could see him wiping at his eyes. She felt her mother’s arms pulling her into a bear hug. Those that made all the monsters magically disappear when she was a little girl. “I’m going to miss you my darling girl.” Her mother whispered against her ear. The tears Lisa was fighting started rolling down her cheeks, burying her head in her mother’s shoulder she whispered back, “I’m going to miss you too.” Sarah held her daughter tightly as Lisa cried, as all mother’s know she hated leaving her daughter behind, but looking up at Benedict she could see that he truly did care for her daughter. Still holding onto Lisa she turned towards Benedict, “Now you take good care of her, or else you will have me to deal with.” Benedict smiled at her, “I have a feeling you and my mother will both knock me out. She as well as my dad cares just as much for Lisa.” Letting go of Lisa, Sarah gave Benedict a hug before walking towards her husband. Just before they went through the gates both turned towards the young couple, waving while wiping at tears.

 

As soon as her parents disappeared from view, Lisa pressed her face against Benedict chest; He placed his arms around her, holding her tightly. Without saying anything he guided her towards the entrance, his heart sinking a little when he saw the small crowd gathered outside the doors. “Lisa do you have your phone with you?” She pulled her phone out, handing it to him, “Why what are you going to do about them?” He shrugged his shoulders while typing one handed. “Ben just leave it, we can duck through them.” Lisa quickly wiped at her face, trying to do damage control on her tear streaked face. Benedict leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead, “When last have I told you how wonderful you are?” Lisa smiled, blushing at his compliment. “Come on let’s get this over with.” He said while pocketing her phone. As soon as they stepped out of the airport the swarm of fans ran towards them. Benedict pushed Lisa behind him while taking one of the pens that were held out towards him. “Okay, listen can we make it a brief one today? We have both had a long day and I really must get my beauty rest don’t you think?” he said jokingly to a roar of laughter. Lisa could hear several of the fans yelling back at him, pleading for an autograph or picture.

 

After what felt like thousands to Lisa, Benedict finally handed back the pen to the crowd, “Sorry everyone but that’s it for the day.” He turned back to Lisa, placing his arm protectively around her as they headed towards one of the taxi’s. Benedict opened the door and allowed Lisa to slide in, following her. Giving his address to the cabby they drove away while Lisa kept watching the crowd behind them, she could see the lucky ones pointing and jumping up and down with their prized signed possessions while those who missed out looked crestfallen. “How do you decide who gets a signature?” she asked looking up at him. Rubbing the back of his neck he smiled, “Honestly I don’t, I grab whatever is thrust in my direction. I try to spread it out, but I know there are a lot of them who go home without anything.” She could see his smile fading, “That is the hardest sometimes, I have been late to premiers so many times, and that is why Karon comes in handy, she reminds me when to move on. But I feel horrible that I miss some people.” Benedict held Lisa’s all the way to his apartment, as the taxi came to a stop he turned to her, seeing a couple of tears still making their way down her cheeks. “Come lets go up, I know how to make you feel better.” He took her hand and they made their way out of the cab and up to his spacious flat.

 

***

 

“Take a seat, I will be right back.” He pointed towards the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Lisa heard the kettle being filled and cups being placed on a tray, she sat down on the couch her eyes roaming around the room. “Here you go.” He says smiling down at her as he held out a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She took a sip of the rich chocolate drink closing her eyes as he sat down next to her. He grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels until it came to Cartoon Network Channel. He placed the remote next to him and pulled Lisa against his chest. Rubbing her back gently he turned his attention towards the television; Lisa watched the mindless cartoons feeling her heart starting to feel lighter. “Thank you Ben.” She said leaning away from him. “For what?” he asked and she could see he truly didn’t know why she was thanking him. “For this, for being there today, for being you.” Placing her empty cup on the table she leaned towards him, kissing his lips softly, she loved how his lips could both feel soft and firm at the same time. He brushed his fingers against her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to thank me, I want to take care of you, and I promised your father that I would.” Lisa placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him as she hugged him tightly. Benedict pulled her onto his lap, letting her straddle him. “I’m sure he didn’t mean this way.” She said shyly while grinding against his groin, she could feel him hardening under her. Benedict placed his hands at either side of her face, pulling her towards him. “Shut up, and kiss me.” She smiled down at him as she leaned forward, kissing him softly. Benedict ran his hands down her neck over her shoulders and he could feel goosebumps forming as he travelled lower over her body. Benedict pulled away from her, looking up her, he could see her flushed cheeks and he smiled. “Do you want to; I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Lisa leaned forward kissing his cheekbones, then the tip of his nose. “I’m sure.” She kissed his neck softly, breathing in his smell, something spicy with a hint of mint, she could feel his erection pressing against her now damp panties and smiling against his neck she continued to grind against him, hearing the soft moan that escaped his lips.

 

Benedict slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling the soft fabric off her body, he bundled the shirt before throwing it across the room, his eyes moving hungrily over her body. He leaned forward, kissing along the line of the soft silk of her bra, while Lisa ran her fingers through his curls, holding him against her chest. She heard him chuckle as he moved the cups, freeing her breasts without taking the bra off. She bit her lip as his tongue ran over her hardened nipples and she moaned softly. “You have the most gorgeous breasts in the whole world.” He mumbled against them as he sucked on one of her nipples. Lisa was trying to think of something witty to say when he suddenly bit down on her nipple. She tugged on his hair and she heard him growling against her breast. He rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling her squirm against him. Running his tongue over the hard bud he smiled up at her with a glint in his eyes. Leaning up he captured her lips once again, kissing her passionately as his hands keep massaging her breasts, as Lisa moaned against his lips, he took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into her mouth, engaging her tongue in a sensual dance. Lisa’s arms tightened around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him.

 

Benedict ran his hands down her body, slipping his hands underneath her skirt, he ran his hands up her thighs feeling the gooseflesh rise as he moved his hands, smiling against her mouth he moved her panties aside, slipping his fingers between her wet folds, “Oh my sweet girl you really want me don’t you?” he asked coyly while kissing her neck breathing in her wonderful scent. Lisa moaned, leaning her head back as she felt Benedict’s fingers move inside her, coaxing her gently as she felt the warm feeling build up. “Benedict, please.” She breathed out moving with Benedict fingers. “What my beautiful girl? Tell me what you want?” Lisa lifted her head, looking into Benedict’s eyes, while biting her bottom lip, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “I want you Benedict.” She said blushing. Benedict smiled up at her, capturing her head in his hands, kissing her passionately.  “Your wish is my command.” He moaned as he started unzipping his trousers, pulling himself free. He watched Lisa’s eyes following his movements as she worried his bottom lip. He ran his thumb over her lip, freeing her lip from her teeth as he kissed her softly. With his hands on her hips he positioned her over his erection, kissing her softly as he pushed slowly into her.

 

Lisa moaned softly as he pushed into her, holding her body close to his, not moving just holding her tightly to him. “You feel, I feel,” Benedict mumbled against her neck and Lisa couldn’t help but smile at his jumbled words. “For someone who is supposedly well versed with words, you sure know how to get them muddled up.” She giggled as she kissed his neck, feeling his pulse throb under her lips. She moved her hips, gyrating against him as Benedict took hold of her hips, moving her slowly up and down his erection. He moved her faster when he could feel her orgasm approaching, “I’m not going to last long my beautiful girl.” He whispered as he started thrusting into her, feeling him losing control. Lisa moved her head to the other side, kissing his neck as she ran her hands over his shoulders. “Ben, I’m –.” Her voice caught in her throat as her orgasm took hold of her and with a few fast thrusts Benedict found his release. Benedict held Lisa close to him, holding her tightly as her body shook, as both of them tried to catch their breath.

 

Lisa smiled against Benedict’s neck as her eyes moved to the television, seeing SpongeBob and Patrick running around Squadward. She giggled hiding her face in his neck, “Who would’ve thought I would ever make love with SpongeBob playing in the background.” Benedict laughed with her as he held close to him. Lisa hugged him before getting up, adjusting her skirt and bra, “Do you mind if I take a shower?” she smiled as she picked up her shirt. Adjusting himself Benedict got up from the couch, “Only if I am allowed to join you.” He says following her to his bedroom.

 

***

 

It was a cool spring morning as Lisa headed to the Chelsea flower show, she watched some of the select celebrities who were given a sneak peak of the flower show arriving, she knew Benedict would be arriving soon, or rather she hoped he would actually be on time. But maybe with Wanda being with him, he might be on time. She snapped photos of some of the celebrities, while taking notes of the atmosphere around. She could hear the crowd of people who had gathered at the entrance going wild so she knew someone else had arrived, she was relieved that her press pass had ensured she get a spot with the other journalists where they had 3 minutes with each person to get a quick few words for their articles. At least she knew at some point she would see Benedict before she had to head to her next destination. She could still hear some of the other photographers whispering and she knew the news had travelled fast about Burt and of course her relationship with Benedict. She smiled when she looked up and saw Benedict and Wanda walking towards the group of photographers and journalists. He smiled at her waving at her before turning her attention towards the journalist in front of him. Wanda waved at her, and to her surprise she bypassed all the journalist walking towards her.

 

“Hallo darling, how nice to see you.” She hugged Lisa tightly, before holding her at arm’s length, “Have you been eating properly sweetie? You should come over for dinner while that boy of mine is away.” Wanda smiled brightly. “Hallo Wanda, it’s great to see you, you look amazing.” Both women turned to look at Benedict who was his usual charming self with the crowd, Lisa smiled at the small hat Benedict was twirling in his hands, “That is never going to keep the sun out later is it?” she asked Wanda. The two laughed as he placed the hat onto his head and walked over to where they were standing. “Good morning, there’s my favourite girl.” He said kissing her softly on the lips. Lisa could hear the shutters of the surrounding photographers capturing their moment together.

 

Wanda pulled at Lisa and Benedict, “I’m sorry to have to break the two of you up, but we have an interview with BBC first thing, Lisa how does dinner at our house sound tonight, then we can catch up peacefully without interruptions.” Lisa smiled nodding as she gave Wanda a hug, “You two go enjoy yourselves, I have work to do.” Benedict kissed Lisa on the cheek, “Have a fantastic day at work dear.” He said under his breath, “Can’t wait to see you later tonight.” Benedict took Wanda’s arm as they entered the flower show; Lisa turned her attention to the rest of the celebrities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next time, Benedict and Wanda have a heart to heart.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and his mum take a stroll through Chelsea flower show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading, this has reached 4000 reads, when I started it I didn't even think it will get 100. So thank you once again.   
> Sorry it took so long, the scene just didn’t quite work for me.

Benedict and Wanda stroll along the paths, all the colours of the setup gardens assaults the senses. Benedict started feeling a little overwhelmed with all the cameras that were following them, the constant shutter sounds from the photographers everywhere. Wanda watched him carefully and after a while she pulled on his arm, “How about we find a spot to sit and chat, I’m sure we can get them to turn off the cameras for a little while.” Benedict smiled down at his mother, noting her bright blue eyes shining up at him. “That’s a great idea.”

 

Benedict started looking around to find a spot when the producer from BBC ran over. “Ben, Wanda.” He greeted them out of breath. “The two of you can finish this exhibition, and then you can take a couple of minutes break.” Wanda looked at Ben a slight blush colouring her cheeks. “I forgot about the microphones.” She mumbled under her breath. Benedict smiled down at her, placing his arm around her shoulders he gave her a quick hug, in the distance he could hear the shutter sounds of cameras going crazy and he rolled his eyes. “Its okay sweetheart, you agreed to this let’s get the next couple of hours over.” Wanda said against his chest. Stepping away from Ben she gave him a wink. “Chin up, chest out. Show the world you are a true gentleman.” Benedict smiled doing as she told him. Wanda turned towards the producer, “Don’t let me find any of this on the internet later, you boys do your jobs and edit that out, do you hear me? Don’t let me call your mum.” Wanda took Benedict’s hand leading him towards another display.

 

At another display there was a beautiful delicate piece of drift wood and soon both Wanda and Benedict were reminiscing over Ben’s grandmother’s obsession with drift wood. “These, couldn’t you have a tiny one in a tub?” Wanda asked, the wheels already working out where they would put it in Ben’s roof top terrace. “NO!” Benedict said decisively giving his mother one of his trademark smiles, his blue-green eyes sparkling. Wanda chuckled at Ben’s tone and noting he might have gone a little to far, Benedict started floundering, “It’s just its so exposed in the south sun.” After a long explanation, he felt he put the matter to rest, but as they turned Wanda looked back at the display, “I still think you should get it, it would be rather romantic.” She said winking at Benedict, “I agree, but I would need a bigger roof section.”

 

Turning back to the display he couldn’t help but think his mother was actually right; he could imagine spending a cool summer evening surrounded by the plants, a picnic blanket spread across the floor, with an assortment of snacks, Lisa in one of her beautiful dresses lying down next to him as they gazed up at the stars. Wanda walked back to where Ben had stopped, looking up into his face, she could see the far of gaze in his eyes, touching his arm lightly she saw him blinking his eyes a couple of times, coming back from wherever he had gone in his mind. “How about we take that break now?”

 

Benedict smiled as they left the section, there were more exhibitions that drew Wanda’s attention and the sun was starting to get really warm, even for a spring day. When they reached the outside exhibitions he placed his hat on his head, already realising he made a mistake in choosing this one, it had no protection against the sun. Benedict spotted a nice spot where he and Wanda could sit.

 

“Oh look, a shaded seat for two, sit the down mother.” Wanda chuckled at her son’s formal expression. “It’s quite comfortable isn’t it?” Benedict laughed at the cement seats. “So what do you think mum? Of Chelsea?” he asked “Oh I think it’s wonderful, thank you very much for bringing me along, it’s just lovely, I would never have gotten here without you.” Wanda replied feeling proud of her son, for everything he has accomplished. Benedict leaned over giving her a hug, when he sat back he waved to the producer, indicating that they should stop the cameras.

 

“I think that is about enough?” Benedict asked Wanda, “I couldn’t agree more. I can already imagine the meltdowns your fans will have this evening after it is aired. “They are not that bad are they?” Benedict chuckled as he looked around the garden, enjoying the shaded area. Wanda watched the camera crew walking away looking very chuffed with themselves. “So what is on your mind?” she asked Benedict, turning in her seat to look Benedict in the eyes. Benedict rubbed the back of his neck and Wanda could see a slight blush on his cheeks, this reminded her so much of all the times he would get into trouble as a child and he wanted to confess something. Placing her hand on his leg she leaned closer. “Benedict, you didn’t get Lisa in trouble did you?” she asked with concern edged on her face.

 

“What? No!” Benedict looked around the garden quickly trying to see if someone was listening. “Then what has gotten you so wound up Ben?” Wanda asked and Ben was surprised that she didn’t look relieved. A sudden thought popped into his head, ‘How would they take it if that was the case?’ Clearing his throat he tried to formulate the words, trying to get his thoughts straight. “Mum what do you and dad think of Lisa?” he asked as he removed his sunglasses, trying to read his mothers face better. “Is this why you are so nervous Ben?” she asked with a hint of a smile, “Darling you know we are just as smitten with Lisa as you are!” Wanda saw Benedict heaving a genuine sigh of relief. “You are?” he asked, still a little concerned, “Of course darling, your father and I just want to see you happy, and since you met Lisa, you can barely contain yourself when you are around her.”

 

Benedict couldn’t help but grin back at Wanda; he knew she was right, she of all people knew him better than anyone else in the world. He could see she was gearing up to give him a lecture. “Ben now I want you to listen to me, you look after her, I promised her mother I would ensure that girl is as happy as she can be so far away from home, and I won’t break a promise.” Wanda look sternly at Benedict, she saw there was something he wasn’t telling her. “What is it darling?” she asked, taking his hand in hers. “I really love her so much mum.” Benedict smiled shyly as his thoughts return to his photographer standing outside. He looked at his watch wondering if she was still outside. “What are you going to do about it Ben?” Wanda asked, trying to contain herself, although she wanted to jump out of her skin from excitement.

 

Benedict patted his hand over his chest, where the interior pocket of his jacket is, he smiled at Wanda, “I’m actually glad you invited her to dinner tonight.” He said getting up from the bench, holding his hand out for Wanda to take. “Yes?”Wanda asked raising her eyebrow at Ben, “Are you going to? Are you going to tonight?” Wanda asked starting to clap her hands. Benedict looked around the area seeing some people looking over at them, “Mum, ssssh, I don’t want the whole world to know before she does.” rubbing his neck once again he continued, “That would be some proposal, I can see it on the front page of evening standard already.” Wanda held her hands up, as if to read the headlines of the paper, “Lisa will you marry me? Benedict asks at Chelsea Flower show.” Wanda burst out laughing, Benedict couldn’t help to but smile back at his mother. Taking her in his arms he gave her a tight hug. “Thanks mum.” Wanda hugged him back, “For what Benedict?” she asked as she stepped away. “For being so nice to Lisa, and for being my mum.”

 

The rest of the morning went off without any interruptions, and Benedict couldn’t help but feel refreshed after spending the morning in the beautiful displays and of course sharing it with his mother. “Have you asked her father?” Wanda asked a couple of hours later. Benedict slapped his hand to his head, “Fuck! I forgot.” Wanda nudged him in the arm clearing her throat. “Sorry mum.” Benedict said, looking down at his feet as he nervously shuffled them around. “You really should try and sort out that nasty habit of yours.” Benedict couldn’t help but feel like a little boy again, Wanda continued with her rant, “Fuck you really shouldn’t have forgotten that, it’s the biggest part.” Benedict’s mouth hung open as he watched her. “Don’t give me that look young man; I don’t do it nearly as often as you do!” Wanda pulled out her phone, and hastily typed on the screen, while grabbing Benedict by the arm.

 

“It’s ringing, now you apologise for being so silly and ask him properly.” Wanda said as she handed Benedict her phone. Benedict could hear a voice on the other side. “Hallo, wie is dit? Who is it?” Clearing his throat he took the phone, “Willem, its Ben.” He says as he watched his mother stepping away. “So good to hear from you Ben. How are you?” Benedict couldn’t help but smile, Willem seems to be the quiet type, until you hand him a phone. “I’m good Willem; there is actually something I should’ve asked you while you were here.” Benedict nervously kicked at a loose pebble on the floor, while rubbing the back of his neck. Wanda looked over to where Benedict was standing and she could see he was waffling again. She shook her head, trying her best not to grab the phone and ask Willem for permission herself.

 

Looking around once again Benedict took a deep breath, “You want to marry my daughter and you forgot to ask while we were there?” Willem interrupted him. “Yeah, how did you know?” Benedict asked feeling guilty. “Benedict I’m an old man, I know that look in a man.” Willem chuckled when he heard Benedict’s mumbling. “Willem, may I marry your daughter?” Benedict rambled off quickly. He heard the loud booming laugh come through the phone. “Of course it is Benedict.” Willem kept laughing, “That wasn’t so hard was it?” he asked Benedict thinking back to the day he had to do the same. “I could always make you beg and plead on your knees, I’m sure your fans will adore that look, but I’ve been there before, I had a hard time getting Sarah’s father to say yes.” Willem chuckled to himself remembering that day. “Benedict I’m sure she will say yes, go ask her, just remember to make it special.” Benedict heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you Willem. I will I promise, I will try make her the happiest woman.”

 

Wanda took the phone from Benedict, “Willem, its Wanda, I’m sorry this dolt of a son only asked this now, I knew you would want to be involved.” Wanda and Willem shared a laugh, “Thank you Wanda, we appreciate it.” The two parents chatted for a while longer as Benedict looked around the small space they were standing. In his head he was already working out what would be the best way to ask Lisa, one thing he knew was that he wanted to do it at his parent’s flat.

 

“There you go that wasn’t so bad?” Wanda says as she pockets her phone again, “Now I don’t know about you, but if you are planning on proposing tonight I think we should head to the shops to get some supplies and I should get planning on what we will be eating.” Wanda smile stretched across her face. “You know you are going to have to try containing that once we get outside.” Benedict said as he pointed a finger at her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some of this from the interviews that were done with Benedict and Wanda. Links are here:  
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl1Ayh-NI84  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxOLrMaaZn8


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa has dinner with Benedict and his parent's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long, I took a knock to my confidence after I got a couple of mean comments on Tumblr. But life goes on and I missed writing these two. Once again thank you for reading and HUGE thank you for all the Kudos. As I said before this story is coming to an end, and if everything goes according to plan, it will be in 2-3 chapters.

Spending the whole day with his mother was exhausting yet very refreshing to Benedict, she had every single detailed planned out. He was sure she had a list stuck up somewhere that she was ticking down as she barked orders across the flat they lived in. Benedict looked around the dining room; the table was laid to his mother’s high standards with a beautiful floral display in the centre. Two candles stood proud in their silver ornaments. He was getting nervous and absentmindedly started rubbing the back of his neck. Caught up in his thoughts, Benedict didn’t hear when Tim came into the room, standing behind his son, he smiled to himself, seeing Benedict lost in his thoughts, rubbing at his neck. He and Wanda had tried their best to help him get over that nervous tick, but after reading several comments on interviews where he did it, they had found out that his female audience fell in love with that little bad habit.

 

Clearing his throat he placed a hand gently on Benedict’s shoulder. “Can we have a word?” he asked in his soothing voice, Benedict looked at him concern beaming from his face. “Don’t worry; it’s nothing to be worried about.” Tim quickly interrupted, leading his son to their roof terrace, “I just had a couple of ideas, let me show you.” Benedict walked beside his father, watching the older man’s face, for the first time in years he realised his father is getting old. Stepping through the door that led to the terrace Benedict looked around the terrace. His father had put so much effort into it. All the flowers were neatly trimmed, with no dead heads to be seen. The small area was swept, the path was highlighted by a variety of candles, he could see tea lights, standard long candles stuffed into cleaned wine bottles, small round candles. The path led to a small garden table with a vase containing a single Gerbera daisy, Lisa’s favourite flower. Benedict was lost for words, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Turning to his father he saw fairy lights were hung along the short wall around the terrace. “It looks breathtaking dad. When did you do it?”

 

Timothy smiled at Benedict, “Well your mother and I saw the signs for a while now, so this has been my project. I was hoping you would use it to propose?” he asked. Benedict ran into the old man’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, it’s wonderful, exactly what I had in mind.” Tim held onto Benedict, savouring each minute, stepping away from Benedict he looked into his son’s eyes. “Now tell me, do you have a ring?” Benedict patted the pocket of his trousers, smiling to himself, “I’ve actually had it about two weeks after I met her. I knew she was the girl for me.” Benedict blushed turning away from his father, he looked out over the view of London his parents had, the busy city running past them, not realising that his life was about to change, in a good way of course. Timothy walked over to where Ben was standing, “Well I’m going to go see if your mother needs help, you should probably go get ready.”

 

***

 

Karen paced the corridor outside their shared bathroom. “Lisa how long do you need in there?” she yelled before continuing her pacing. “Give me five minutes; my hair doesn’t want to behave.” Lisa grumbled from inside the bathroom, huffing as she saw the stray curls falling across her forehead, giving up she turned to the door, opening it she nearly burst out in tears from frustration. Karen looked at her friend, quickly guiding Lisa to her room, she sat Lisa down on the small chair she had in a corner. “Now you sit and take a couple of deep breaths. I will be right back.” Running to the kitchen she poured Lisa a large mug of coffee, grimacing at the strong odour it gave. Reaching the room she placed the steaming mug in Lisa’s hands. “I don’t know how you can drink that vile stuff, give me tea or a good glass of wine any day.” She smiled down at Lisa, watching her savour every sip.  “Are you going to tell me what is getting you so worked up, you’ve met his parents a dozen times?” Lisa looked up at Karen, “I don’t know, he was acting strange this morning. Maybe it’s just in my mind, but what if he wants to break up with me.” The tears she was trying to hold back starting to run down her cheeks. Karen knelt in front of Lisa, pulling her close to her, letting her cry against her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure Benedict will be man enough not to break up with you at his parents’ house. Now take a deep breath.” She said while holding Lisa at arm’s length. “Look at me,” she coaxed Lisa, “You are a wonderful woman, and Benedict can thank his lucky stars he broke your camera that day.” She watched Lisa give her a teary smile, “But what if I’m not good enough for him.”

 

Karen shook her head, finally realising what has upset Lisa.  “You are afraid of what the fans will think?” Lisa nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. Karen moved closer, lifting Lisa’s head with her hands, holding her head in place so she couldn’t look away. “Fuck them, they need to grow up if they can’t realise that a happy Benedict will make far more brilliant movies than a sad grumpy, sexually frustrated Benedict could ever.” Lisa couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped. The two girls collapsed in a fit of giggles. “You are probably right.” Lisa said while trying to catch her breath. Karen got up from her kneeling position, sauntering towards Lisa closet, she smiled at Lisa as she swung open the doors. “Now what are you going to wear, we want to knock his socks, and maybe his pants off.” She winked at Lisa as she started going through the clothes.

 

***

 

Benedict was pacing the small entryway to the building where his parents lived, he was rubbing his hands together, trying to stop himself from running his hands through his already messy hair. Looking up at the mirror he shook his head at the errand curl that came with longer hair. “I really need to get it cut.” He mumbled to himself as he started pacing once again. His phone rang and he quickly ran to the door when he recognised Lisa’s ringtone. Throwing open the door he stopped mid sentence.

 

Lisa was standing in front of him, the sinking sun bathing her in a warm glow, highlighting her auburn hair, causing it to look redder. She had curled her hair, brushing it up into a messy updo, several strands had escaped from their confines and she nervously brushed them behind her ear. His eyes swept down her body, taking in the lace covered black dress she was wearing. It was figure hugging she had added a bit of colour to the dress by fastening a scarf with splashed of purple around her waist. “You look,” Whistling he tried to get his thoughts in order, “Wow.” Is all he could manage. A soft blush rose on Lisa’s cheeks, “And a good evening to you too.” She whispered, trying to contain her excitement that she had that effect on him.

 

“Of course, where are my manners?” he stepped towards Lisa, pulling her into his arms, he ran his hands down her back, looking down into her eyes, marvelling at her ability to highlight them the way she had, they were hazel tonight, a contrast to their normal dark brown. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, he lingered before pulling away. “Good evening gorgeous.” He smiled as he watched her blush deepen. “Hallo handsome.” She smiled as she stepped passed him, taking in, his tight trouser pants, un-tucked white shirt, with his sleeves rolled up exposing his arms. He placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her up to his parents flat. “I hope you are starving, mum has been cooking up a storm all afternoon, I couldn’t stop her.” he smiled down at her. Reaching up she smoothed the errand curl away from his forehead, “You need a haircut.” She whispered.

 

Benedict stopped walking and with a quick glance up and down the corridor, he pushed her back against the wall, trapping her with his arms at her side. “That dress is going to drive me crazy all night.” He whispered as he leaned down, kissing her slowly. He ran the back of his hand, along her cheek. Moaning against his lips, Lisa felt the gooseflesh rising, her body responding to his touch. Placing her hands on his chest, she mastered the last of her courage, pushing gently against him. “Benedict your parents will wonder where we are.” She smiled up at him, as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. “They know how crazy I am about you, let me show you where we can go?” he whispered against her ear, his lips brushing softly against it. Lisa ducked out of his grasp, straightening her dress, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Come on, your mother went to a lot of trouble.” She took his hand, pulling him along the corridor.

 

When they reached his parents flat, he reached past her, opening the door, showing her in. Timothy was standing in the small entry way, holding out a glass of wine. “Lisa, it so nice to see you.” He smiled as he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek; Lisa took the glass of wine from him, giving the older man a one armed hug. “Come let me take you through to the dining room, I’m under strict orders we are not to go near the living room.” He winked at her leading her towards the dining room. Lisa saw pictures of Benedict everywhere, several of Wanda and Timothy smiling with other famous British actors. She always forgot they were also well known actors, you wouldn’t have thought it by the way they were towards everyone they encountered.

 

Lisa stepped through the door, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes ran over Wanda’s handy work taking in each detail, the way the candles cast a soft glow over the room, the wonderful smells emitting from the kitchen. Both Timothy and Benedict watched her closely, seeing her reaction, they went about helping her to her chair, Benedict and Timothy both tried to pull out her chair for her, and Lisa couldn’t help giggling at their eagerness. Wanda came bustling through the door carrying a platter with a fairly large roasted chicken on it, was that supposed to be their dinner or are they feeding an army, Lisa thought to herself. Quickly standing up she waited for Wanda to place the warm dish on the table. “Darling you look stunning.” Wanda gushed as she hurried around the table, hugging Lisa tightly. “Thank you Wanda, everything smells delicious. I hope you haven’t overworked yourself?” Lisa watched Wanda blush slightly, “Never mind that, I do it gladly, these two don’t always appreciate it, but I love to cook.”

 

All of them ate more than their fare share, and Lisa listened to the banter going around the table, she watched Benedict closely. She could see he really loved his parents, and they had a close bond between the three of them. As an only child she knew how close they were, Benedict wasn’t an only child, but being a second child with that much time between siblings was like growing up as one. When they were done eating, Benedict placed his arm around her shoulder, leaning towards her, he whispered against her ear, “I have something I want to show you.” Turning towards his parents, “I’m going to take Lisa upstairs and then when we get back we can have coffee?” he asked his mother, and Lisa could see Wanda biting her lip, could she be that excited about coffee? She wondered to herself.

 

Getting up from the table, she smiled at Wanda and Timothy. She followed Benedict towards the door leading upstairs, she was about to start protesting when he opened the door. He stepped through, holding a hand out to her, he watched her face. Lisa saw what felt like thousands of candles that were lighting the path, the cool breeze rustling through the plants. Benedict led her to an opening before he stopped, he turned towards her. Holding her hand in his, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Benedict this is amazing. Did your father do this for your mother.” She asked as she looked around the terrace, she saw the twinkling of the fairy lights that were draped along the walls. Clearing his voice, Benedict took a deep breath, “This isn’t for my mother, he did it for you.” Lisa looked up at Benedict a frown on her face. “What do you mean?” Benedict ran his tongue over his lips, “Well you see, um he knew how special I wanted this night to be, and he thought, well I guess he wanted to,” Benedict started to ramble.

 

Lisa stood on tip toes, she pressed her lips against his to silence him. “I love it when you ramble, but normally you do it only when you are nervous.” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well yes, you see.” Benedict tried to calm his nerves. Lisa could see he was trying to gather words. “Benedict what is wrong? Are you breaking up with me?” Lisa asked starting to panic. Benedict stepped closer, he held his finger against her lips silencing her. “Sweetheart, I am not breaking up with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I’m saying my life, because I can’t for one moment imagine a life where you aren’t part of it. I want to marry you. I want you to be the mother of my children, and if we are lucky, one day I want to be grandparents with you.” Benedict knelt down in front of Lisa, looking up at her, he fumbled with his trouser pockets, he pulled out a purple velvet box. “I bought this soon after we met, I knew you were the girl for me the moment I knocked that camera out of your hands. Lisa will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> answer and a conversation between Lisa and Karen

Lisa looked at Ben kneeling in front of her, opening her mouth and then closing it once again, clearing her throat. “Me? You want to marry me?” Benedict looked up at Lisa, chuckling at her expression, “I believe the right answer would have been yes.” Standing up from his kneeling position, he ran his hands along Lisa’s arms, “Sweetheart, of course I want to marry you, or else I wouldn’t have asked.” Lisa shook her head stepping away from him, she looked around, watching the lights of London. “It’s just everyone would expect you to marry some actress, or a model, not a no name wannabe journalist slash photographer.” Lisa turned back to face Benedict, shaking her head slightly. “Benedict, what if they don’t like that you want to marry me?” A tear rolled down her cheek, the emotions of the moment threatening to overwhelm her. Benedict ran his finger over her cheek, wiping the tear away before placing his hand against her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. “Lisa, they don’t matter, they will not decide who and when I marry.” Sighing Benedict took the ring out from the box, tossing the box carelessly over his shoulder. “Lisa I want to marry you and only you.” He says as he slipped the silver band onto her finger. Smiling up at him she gave a slight nod, Benedict folded his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

 

“You don’t realise how happy you have made me,” he said as a placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lisa pressed her ear to his heart, listening to the fast rhythm slowly returning to normal. “I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.” She whispered against his chest. Benedict leaned away from her, lifting her chin with his finger, before capturing her lips with his. Lisa could sense the urgency of his kiss as he deepened it. “If my parents weren’t listening at the door I would probably rip that dress of and make love to you right here.” He whispered in her ear before turning towards the door. “You might as well come out.” He yelled. The words barely left his lips when his parents stormed through, smiling from ear to ear. Wanda pulled Lisa out of Benedict’s arms, hugging her tightly. “You’ve made us all very happy child.” She said excitedly as she hugged Lisa. Lisa could see Timothy shaking Benedict’s hand, smiling proudly at his son.

 

Wanda turned to Benedict, “Now when will you get married, and will it be soon?” she said excitedly as she held Lisa’s hand in hers. Benedict rubbed the back of his neck, “Mother we haven’t quiet gotten to that point.” He looked at Lisa shrugging his shoulders. “Wanda I just think we shouldn’t rush into this, I don’t want everyone to think we had to get married,” Lisa blushed slightly trying to avoid Benedict’s eyes, “they are already going to hate me more.” Lisa suddenly felt very overwhelmed, the moment feeling too big for her. Both Wanda and Timothy stepped towards Lisa, Timothy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Lisa, you should learn to not let his fans influence your decisions, because frankly my dear, they will not be happy about this. But in the end, it isn’t about whether of not his fans are happy; it’s about whether you and Benedict are happy.” Wanda placed a arm around Lisa’s shoulder, “He is right deary, their opinions shouldn’t matter in your marriage, because if that should be the case, then you will have to consult them on everything, when you should get married, when you should have sex and God forbid, when you should start your family.”

 

Wanda chuckled at both Benedict and Lisa’s red cheeks, holding out her hand for Benedict he stepped closer watching her. Wanda took Benedict’s hand while her other hand held onto Lisa’s, “A marriage is between two people, and no one else,” she placed the Lisa’s hand on top of Benedict’s holding their hands together with hers, “No one else should matter, not the fans, not the media, just the two of you.” Timothy stepped closer placing his hands over Wanda’s, “Not even your parents Lisa, or even us.” He said as he squeezed everyone’s hands.

 

Wanda, pulled away first, pretending that something was in her eyes as she hurriedly wiped the tears. “Now Tim you go get us that bottle of champagne you have been bragging about, while I admire the wonderful taste my son has.” She grabbed Lisa’s hand, looking at the modest diamond fastened on the silver band. “Benedict I am sure you could’ve afforded something a little bigger.” She said looking up at Benedict. Lisa quickly pulled away her hand, “No please, this is perfect.” She said holding her hand protectively, “This is exactly what I would’ve chosen.” She said as Benedict placed his arm around her. “I should probably let me parents know? Before they find out somewhere else.” Wanda nodded, pushing Benedict towards the far end of the terrace, “Let’s give her a moment.”  

 

Lisa pulled out her phone, smiling as the slight sparkle reflecting from the lights flashed in the ring. Quickly dialling her mother’s number she listened the ringing. Lisa heard her mother calling her father closer on the other end of the line, “What did you say darling?” he mother asked her before she could say hallo. “You knew he was going to ask me?” Lisa asked incredulously, she heard her mother laughing. “Of course darling, he phone your father asking for permission, he is a true gentleman.” Lisa giggled at the thought, “what did you say?” her mother repeated her question. “I said yes.” Lisa smiled when she heard both her parents celebrating on the other end of the line. “Darling you are going to be so happy together.” Hearing a shuffling from the other end, she heard her father’s voice booming over the line. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, he is famous and I’m sure there will be a lot of people who will want to give their opinion but girly, let me tell you something. They know nothing!” she heard a couple of swear words added into the mix and she shook her head, imaging her father bouncing around like the Duracell bunny. Looking over at where Timothy had joined Wanda and Benedict she quickly drew her parents attention again. “I will talk to you as soon as I’m back home, Love you both.”

 

As Lisa walked to join the group, Timothy held out a glass of champagne. Taking the flute from Tim she held it like the others, Benedict stepping closer to take her hand in his. “I would like to make a toast,” Timothy started, “Just not a long one dear, it’s way past your bed time.” Wanda said nudging Tim in the ribs. “As I was saying, I would like to make a toast. Lisa, thank you for making this big softy of ours the happiest I have seen him in a long time, we will be honoured to accept you in our family.” Timothy wiped away a tear as Wanda chipped in, “May we still be alive to see some grandchildren.” Timothy glared at Wanda, shaking his head, “Wanda, hush.” Clearing his throat he continued, “I agree with Wanda, may we be alive to see a bunch of grandchildren, to Benedict and Lisa.” He said clinking his glass against Wanda’s and then Benedict’s and Lisa’s. Lisa was still too shocked to say anything. Benedict leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Lisa’s lips.

 

They drank the champagne, listening to the remarks from both Wanda and Timothy, Lisa feeling her cheeks redden by the minute. After a while both Wanda and Timothy pretended to be very tired, excusing themselves from the young couple. “Well Wanda, let’s leave these two, old people need their sleep.” Timothy said as he gently pulled his wife towards the door. Wanda turned around, talking as she was pulled through the door. “See you tomorrow Lisa dear. Good night both of you.”

 

Both Lisa and Benedict heaved a sigh of relieve when the door finally closed and they could hear the older couple making their way downstairs. “I thought they would never leave.” Benedict said as he took Lisa’s glass from her hands, placing it onto the table next to the champagne bottle. “Come here.” He said opening his arms and Lisa rushed into them. “Thank you Benedict.” Lisa whispered as Benedict started to rock slowly back and forth. “For what?” he mumbled as he rested his head on hers. “For making this a magical night.”

 

***

 

“How long will I have to be quiet about this?” Karen asked impatiently as Lisa removed her makeup in the bathroom. “I’m not sure, Benedict didn’t mention anything, so please keep this to yourself.” Karen walked to the bathroom door rolling her eyes. “When have I ever run to the media, I’m the one who kept your secret.” Lisa stepped out of the bathroom, tying the belt of her dressing gown. “I never said you would go running to the press, I am just asking.” Karen pointed towards Lisa’s ring, “That is the perfect ring for you. It suits you.” Lisa couldn’t help smiling as she looked at it again. “It’s perfect.” She sighed. Karen walked next to Lisa as she headed to her room. “Are you allowed to wear it? Even though it’s small, there will be people watching your hand closely, I’m sure they already do.” Lisa pushed her hands into her pockets, standing in front of her bedroom door. “I’m not sure, I will ask Benedict. Do you really think people will notice it?” she asked uncertainly as she inspected the small diamond again. “Of course they will, they notice everything, even when you pick your nose.” Lisa gasped, “I do not pick my nose.” She said as she stormed into her room. “You should know how they operate Lisa, its part of your job.”

 

Looking back at Karen, “Do you really think it is? Then I wasn’t doing my job correctly.” Karen followed Lisa into her room, flopping down on the bed. “Will you have to keep working?” she asked, watching Lisa readying herself for bed. “I hope so, I’ve worked really hard to get where I am.” Karen sat up, “What about when he goes to work in America, are you going to be able to be apart for months on end?” Lisa shrugged her shoulders slightly, “Maybe I can freelance during that time?” Sitting down next to Karen she looked worried. Karen moved closer, “I didn’t mean to bring this up, it was silly of me.” Lisa shook her head, “No actually your right, I haven’t thought of this, and it will make all the difference one day.” Karen pulled Lisa closer hugging her tightly, “Don’t worry about it right now, you guys have loads of time to sort it all out.”

 

Karen stretched out on the bed once again, “I hope this means I am going to be part of your wedding party and that Benedict will invite Tom Hiddleston and then maybe we will fall madly in love with each other.” Karen and Lisa giggled together as they looked up at the ceiling. “Maybe I should text Ben and ask him about when it will be released, and then I don’t have to worry about letting something slip.” Lisa asked as she grabbed her phone. “Don’t worry about it; I’m sure he has everything under control.” Karen added as she shuffled out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the wonderful comments after the last chapter, I really appreciate every single one of them


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with this chapter as I wanted to end this story off properly, please let me know if you think I rushed this,

Benedict stared out of the floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the Eastern Free State Sandstone Mountains bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun. He tuned out the murmuring from behind him, trying to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. He ran shaking fingers through his short auburn curls, grimacing at the length but they had to be this way for a while for Sherlock. A reassuring hand rested on his shoulder, “Deep breaths mate, it’s not the end of the world.” James Rhodes fixed the bright green Gerbera Daisy that was pinned to his lapel, straightening the flower for the hundredth time since it was first fastened. Benedict pulled his waist coat down puffing out his chest. “Stop fussing son.” His father whispered from his seat in the front row.

 

There was a sudden hush around the room, turning around he saw his mother walk arm in arm with Lisa’s mother. Both mothers were glowing, holding onto each other. He could see Sophia had tears in her eyes, fighting hard to keep them under control. She gave Benedict a wavering smile, he stepped down the little platform, and reaching the two women he gave each a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you.” Wanda whispered in his ear as she took her seat next to Timothy. Sophia pulled him into a bone crunching hug, “I promise I will take care of her.” Sophia placed her hand against his cheek, rubbing his cheek reassuringly. “I know you will.” She smiled up at him, before taking her place next to his parents.

 

James and Tom Hiddleston stepped down from the platform, pulling him back to his designated spot. “Come along, you are keeping the whole party you idiot.” Martin whispered from behind the other men. Benedict looked back at them. His three best friends all gathered at the same place, making time in their busy schedules for his big day.

 

The priest cleared his throat, raising his arms to indicate their families and closest friends should stand for the bride. A sweet melody filled the small church; Benedict grabbed James’ hand giving it a tight squeeze. “Thanks mate.” He whispered before focussing on the doors at the back of the church. Through the door came a young girl, dressed in a mint green lace dress that hung mid calf, she smiled at the captivated audience, waving shyly at him when she reached the platform. Amanda followed the girl, looking stunning in her version of the mint green lace dress; he sneaked a glance at Martin seeing his smile spread as he watched his partner. When Benedict looked back Karen was bounding down the small aisle, her smile was dazzling, and when she reached the platform she gave him a sneaky wink, before turning her attention to the back of the church.

 

Benedict could feel his heart racing when Lisa finally stepped into view; her hair was swept into a curly side-do. An old fashioned lace veil rested on her head, the her dress was form fitting with a lace overlay, and around her waist a mint green sash was tied, she held a bouquet of Gerbera daisies, which matched the one on his lapel, and around her wrist was the delicate diamond bracelet he had his mother deliver to her this morning. He looked back up at her, meeting her eyes and he could see she was truly happy, next to her stood her father, Benedict chuckled when he noticed how he kept pulling her back, trying to curb her enthusiasm.

 

They walked down the aisle and Benedict kept shuffling his feet, wanting to jump down and run to her, James held onto the his arm, pulling him back each time he made to get down. He could hear the girls giggling and his mother cleared her throat loudly. When Lisa finally reached him, her father helped her onto the platform; he stepped up, giving her a peck on the cheek. He turned to Benedict and hugged him. “Welcome to the family.” He whispered before hastily stepping down, taking his place next to his wife. Benedict took Lisa’s hand in his, smiling down at her, “You look...” Words failed him and he grinned sheepishly at her. “It’s new, do you like it?” she said cheekily.  

 

The priest chuckled, “If we can have the bride and grooms attention I will start.” He said smiling at the pair. Benedict and Lisa both blushed and turned to face the priest, still clutching onto each other’s hands. “We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Benedict and Lisa as they exchange vows of their love.” He pointed to the spectacular view outside the window, smiling back at the small group he continued in his deep voice. “As Benedict and Lisa take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family – a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.” Benedict kept running his thumb over Lisa’s knuckles, sneaking looks at each other throughout the ceremony. To Benedict it felt like an eternity before the priest finally said, “At this time, I’ll ask you, Benedict and you, Lisa to face each other and take each other’s hands.”

 

Lisa and Benedict turned to face each other; Benedict smiled brightly down at Lisa while she gave him a shy smile. When they took each other’s hands Benedict took the bouquet, handing it to Karen. The whole wedding party giggled, causing Lisa to blush.  The priest raised his voice. “Benedict, will you take Lisa to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and lover her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” He looked at Benedict who gave a nod, before saying loudly, “I promise I will.” The priest smiled before turning to Lisa, “Lisa, will you take Benedict to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good time and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” A tear ran down Lisa’s cheek, in a soft voice “I promise I will.”

 

The priest chuckled “For those in the back she will.” Lisa’s blush spread further across her cheeks, and she hastily wiped at the tears. The priest picked up the rings that were on his bible, “They decided to this part themselves, Benedict you have the stage.” He said with a smile as he handed the silver, diamond studded wedding band to Benedict. Benedict nervously cleared his throat. “With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home.” He breathed a sigh of relieve as he slipped the ring onto her finger, he raised her hands to his lips, kissing the ring softly where it met her finger. The priest turned to Lisa, handing her Benedict’s silver band. Lisa took it with shaking hands, “Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my love. With it I wed you, and give you my body, soul and heart.” She slipped the ring onto his finger, smiling up at him.

 

The priest smiled at them, “Benedict and Lisa, having witnessed your vows of marriage with all who are gathered here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are now husband and wife. I know Benedict has been dying to hear this words.” Turning to Benedict he winked, “You may now kiss your bride.” Benedict beamed at Lisa, before stepping closer, he placed his hands on her cheeks, bending down he kissed her softly, feeling her immediately respond to him. The sound of camera’s taking photo’s filled the background as he tried to remind himself they were in a church and he should stop but he just missed her so much. Lisa finally, broke the kiss first, she made to step away, but Benedict slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. The priest stepped behind the couple, turning them towards the gathered crowd. “Friends and loved ones it is with much honour that I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Cumberbatch.”

 

The couple smiled at their family and friends who stood and applauded them, the two sets of parents walked over, hugging them together. “We are so proud of both of you.” Lisa and Benedict exchanged a glance, before Benedict hugged Lisa to him, “Mrs. Cumberbatch you look absolutely breathtaking.” He whispered in her ear. James, Tom and Amanda huddled in the corner, setting to work on their biggest task for the day.

 

                        @JRhodesPianist: I present to the world Mr and Mrs Benedict Cumberbatch. May you both be eternally happy.

 

                       @CHIMPSINSOCKS: Congratulations to Mr and Mrs Benedict Cumberbatch on their marriage this afternoon. Now let’s pop the champagne.

 

                       @twhiddleston: My dear friends Benedict and Lisa got hitched, may your marriage be blessed!

 

***

 

“And the Oscar for the Best Actor goes to...” Leonardo DiCaprio opens the golden envelope reading the name before looking up at the audience, “Benedict Cumberbatch for The Imitation Game.” There was a enormous applause from the entire room, as all who have seen the film stood to their feet, wolf whistle’s filled the room. Leonardo smiled before continuing, “Now Benedict isn’t here tonight, and the lucky son of a bitch got married last night in South Africa. But Morton Tyldum the director is here with a speech Benedict has sent to him.”

 

Morton ran up the steps, “Thank you everyone, I’m going to read this, luckily it is very short. Benedict writes the following: Thank you to the Academy for this honour, unfortunately I will not be able to be there on the night as I married the love of my life on Saturday 20 February. I want to thank everyone who supported me through the making of this movie, the cast and crew were amazingly helpful. Thank you to my parents who didn’t force me into becoming a solicitor when I wanted to be an actor. And lastly thank you to my beautiful wife, you have been so supportive throughout the release of this movie, with all the travelling. I love you.” Morton looks up at the crowd seeing a couple of people wipe away tears. “We were truly blessed when Benedict came onto this project; he captured every aspect of Turing and I just want to say, we are proud of you, and congratulations on getting married.”

 

_On the screen behind him the official wedding photo of Benedict and Lisa’s photo appeared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Congratulations to Benedict and Sophie on their engagement, we wish you all the best for the future.
> 
> 2\. Thank you all for reading, I know I wasn’t on time with updates but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> 3\. Thank you to all of those who always left a reassuring comment, you all know who you are, and it means the world to me that you supported me in this way


End file.
